The Gift of a Family
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: When Jack gets a second chance at being a father he races to his daughter. They are in for surprises all around once all the secrets are out. His family might end up bigger than he thinks. Pairings Daniel x Buffy Paul x Buffy Ratings may change
1. Road Trip

The Gift of a Family. Chapter 1 A Road Trip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

If this looks familiar it is because I also post at http/ as FireDragon.

This story picks up in season 7 of Stargate. After Evolution parts 1 and 2 and before Heros. From there things will go AU but may have things happening through season 8. For Buffy it will pick up several months after season 6 and some things have changed.

* * *

Jack O'Neil sat staring in shock at the letter from his daughter. Turning the envelope over he looked at the date on the letter. She had sent this over a year ago. She must be thinking I didn't want to get to know her.

He had been wondering why Joyce hadn't sent him any updates on his daughter lately. Now he had his answer. Joyce, that remarkable woman who he had loved and lost because of his job, was dead.

He was shocked beyond words to get this letter from his daughter. Not only because of the news that was within it, but because Buffy now knew who he was. When Jack had returned from being captured and held hostage for over a year, he found the woman he loved married with a daughter. He didn't blame Joyce for not waiting for him. She had been told that he was surely dead. She didn't want to confuse Buffy. Buffy had a father now and there was no place for a 2nd father in her life. Jack had hesitantly agreed to keep his distance on condition of receiving regular reports and photos of his daughters life and well being.

Now that Buffy knew, Jack didn't have to maintain his distance. If she would accept him, he just might have a family again. He could claim his daughter and actually get to know her now. Not wanting to wait a single instant longer, Jack raced to Hammond's office. He ran like there were 10 patrols of Jaffa hot on his heels not sparing his knees even for the stairs.

* * *

The base as small (as it was) and with the rumor mill they had, it wasn't long before the other members of SG1 gathered outside of Hammond's office. All of them were wondering what was going on. There were rumors of all kinds (of explanations) ranging from the mundane to an all out invasion by the Gould.

* * *

General Hammond looked at Jack with concern and curiosity. Jack was not acting like himself and that was cause for concern on this base.

"Jack before I grant your request for leave would you mind explaining why you are acting so strangely?"

"It's kinda hard to explain sir. Can't you just go with me on this one?"

"I'm sorry Jack but I want some more information. When my second in command comes racing into my office like the devil himself is at his heels requesting well-deserved time off, time off I might add that I normally have to order him to take, I want to know who he is and what he has done with Jack O'Neill (and who you are)." He stated only half joking.

"I am Jack O'Neill." Jack stated in his 'I am tired of going over this, when are you going to believe me' voice. Sighing loudly Jack took a deep breath. "It's my daughter Sir. I got a letter from her today. She didn't know I am her father until her mother was dying and told her about me. Buffy sent me this letter over a year ago and I only just got it today."

"I had no idea you had a daughter. Jack what is her name?"

"Buffy Summers. Sir, I'm really looking forward to introducing myself to her. If she accepts me, I'll have a family again. I want to get to her as soon as possible. I'm worried she might think I don't want to have anything to do with her. The men in her life keep leaving her."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Consider yourself on leave. Take as long as you need but keep your phone on you. No more 'accidentally' dropping it into lakes or what not. I want to know where you are and how to get a hold of you if there are any emergencies. Let your team know that they all have some down time."

"Yes sir!" Turning, Jack left the office to see said team waiting with concerned looks on their faces.

"Well kiddies I'm off to see the wizard. We all have some down time starting now. Carter, I want you off the base and getting some fun in the sun and that's an order! That goes for you too Danny boy. Teal'c I want you to enjoy this time too. Well I'm off. Enjoy the time while we've got it kiddos." All that was said with a bright smile and Jack was off, followed closely by a very curious Daniel.

"That was interesting." Sam stated to Teal'c.

"Indeed. I am curious what will you do with your 'fun in the sun' time?"

"I'll probably go for a few jogs in the sunshine but mostly there is this really interesting project I have been wanting to try. What will you do?"

"O'Neil said I should enjoy my time. I think I will go train some of the new recruits in hand-to-hand combat. It should prove most amusing."

Sam laughed. "Indeed. Don't be too hard on them Teal'c but have fun."

"Perhaps when I am done you would care to join me for a pizza and a movie. We could invite Dr. Daniel Jackson as well. He thought I might enjoy a movie called Dune. But for some reason he insists I watch the 'old version' first."

"I'll probably be wrapped up in my experiment. But stop by and I'll see how it's going."

* * *

Daniel chased after Jack curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Oh, Jack!"

"Talk while we're walking Danny boy I'm in a hurry."

"I noticed that. What's going on Jack?"

"Daniel, we're on leave. Go. Enjoy the freedom while it lasts."

"And what are you doing on this rather sudden leave?"

"Road trip to California."

"Really?" Daniel knew Jack was hiding something and his curiosity got the better of him. "Want some company? We could take turns driving."

Jack stopped for a second. At first he was going to refuse out right but . . . he would get there a lot faster if they did took turns driving. Truth be told, he could use a friend along for support when he finally meets Buffy. "All-right Danny boy if you want to come, you are welcome. We are leaving in two hours and not a second later. I will warn you though, I'm going there to find a member of my family."

Daniel blinked in surprise. He thought Jack didn't have any family left. Jack was definitely in a hurry to get to California. His curiosity not assuaged at all, Daniel rushed to get packed. _This might be interesting and revealing . . . If Jack doesn't drive me crazy first_. He thought to himself.


	2. The Alien had Long Pointy Fangs

The Gift of a Family Chapter 2. The Alien Had Long Pointy Fangs.

* * *

Jack drove like a man possessed. They stopped only for gas and food and to use the facilities. Daniel was amazed. He knew Jack could be incredibly one minded but there was a look to his eyes that said nothing was going to get in his way. Curiosity had driven Daniel to join Jack on this trip but he was hesitant to ask what news Jack had received that lead to this trip. He was very curious about this member of Jack's family that no one knew about. Yet, when he wasn't sleeping or driving he was talking to Jack about their past experiences. They were nearing their destination when Daniel finally decided that, if he wanted any idea about what was going on, he had to ask. He only hoped that he could get an answer. 'I'll find out eventually one way or the other.' He thought to himself.

"Jack we've talked about everything from our first trip through the gate to Anubis' new super soldiers. Not to mention your obsession with the Simpsons." Daniel smirked remembering when he had started getting into archeologist mode Jack had interrupted saying "Doh! Daniel please this is over my head."

Daniel had then grumbled that Doh was not an actual word, to which Jack had replied that "Doh! was added as an official word in the 2001 edition of the Oxford Dictionary." At that point Daniel decided that it was past time to get some sleep.

Daniel was brought out of his musings when Jack started to speak again. 'Please don't let him tell me anything about the Simpsons!' Daniel thought desperately. "Let me take a whack at what you're gonna say..." Jack smirked. "You want to know why the sudden road trip to the land of surfers and blonds?"

Daniel was silent, as Jack seemed to decide what to say. Pulling to the side of the road, Jack stopped for the first time for no particular reason. For a long moment he sat there looking at the setting sun. He took a deep breath and Daniel got the impression that he was about to get some major information on the secret life of Colonel Jack O'Niell. "I can't tell you Daniel what I would give to have a family again. Anything Daniel, I would give anything to have a family again. If I had to, I would give up Stargate command!" His voice got quiet again. "You know about Charlie and the divorce. What you don't know is that before I met my first wife I was going to marry another woman. Her name was Joyce. I was on a mission (for the service) when things went south. Everyone thought I was dead and Joyce married another man. I was gone for about a year. I found out shortly after I got back."

"I'm sorry Jack." Daniel stated with feeling. "I know what it's like to be without family. I would give anything to have a family of my own so I understand what you're saying. But what does that have to do with you suddenly wanting to go to California? Did Joyce break up with the guy? Are you going to sweep her off of her feet or something?"

"Joyce had a daughter. She is mine Daniel." Daniel blinked at the possessive sound of Jacks' voice when he said mine. "The kid never knew about me. Even after her divorce Joyce kept it a secret. She sent me letters and pictures even a few videos. When Joyce was dying of a brain tumor she told my daughter about me. My daughter wrote me a letter a year ago and I only just got it the other day. She told me about Joyce's death, about how her mother finally told her about me and that I had always wanted to be a part of her life. So she wrote to me and asked if I still wanted to. She hasn't heard back from me in over a year. A year Daniel!"

"So you're going to go to see your daughter."

"We'll be in Sunnydale at around 2300 hours. We will get a hotel for the night and surprise her tomorrow. Do you wanna come and be my backup?"

Daniel was no fool Jack was nervous about meeting his daughter and was discreetly asking for moral support.

"I'll be there Jack."

* * *

Buffy sat looking at her "guest" Major Paul Davis of the United States Air Force. She was very skeptical, this couldn't be what the vision was trying to tell her. Could it?

Normally if she received a visit from someone in the military she would have called in the reinforcements . . . only . . . she didn't have any reinforcements anymore. Giles and Willow were in England while Willow learned how to not destroy the world. Xander and Anya had gotten back together and eloped. The only one they had told was Buffy. Now they were on an extended honeymoon and not likely to return for a while. Dawn had died several months ago. Not long after Willow almost destroyed the world. Just before her death Buffy and Dawn had taken a trip to the Grand Canyon. They went white water rafting together. It was the best time she ever spent with Dawn. Shortly after they got back Dawn simply became ill. There was nothing to be done. It was time for the eternal, mystical, green energy that was the key to be free again. Dawns' blood was the same as Buffys' but her body was only human. It could not contain the power of the key for more than a few years. So Dawn faded and the key was free once more. It filled the galaxy but also in part joined with Buffy.

Dawn was gone but a part of her would always remain with her sister, Buffy. These days this was the only support and companionship Buffy had.

To be the slayer is to be alone. That is what the first slayer had told her. She never believed it until recently. Then just as she could feel her inner fire dying from loneliness and despair, Dawn came to her in a vision. Dawn had promised Buffy she would have a family, friends and support again soon.

"It is almost time for you to leave the Hellmouth. There is just one more thing you need to do before you move on. Another slayer will come to take your place. Either, Faith, or if she doesn't get her act together another slayer will be chosen."

"Buffy," She had said, "You are needed elsewhere. A new higher power is watching over you and guiding your actions. It is one that actually cares for your happiness. You just need to stop one more little apocalypse, nothing you can't handle. Actually this should be a walk in the park for you. There is a group of vamps trying to release a hell beast. Using a blood sacrifice. They have almost all of the people they need to sacrifice but just need a few more men. Specifically, men or women who have been in a battle. There will be vamps out tonight trying to get the last of the sacrifice. Use your new gifts to track them to their lair. Oh, and Buffy totally kick their ass!"

"Dawnie!" Buffy had finally stated in surprise. But the vision was gone. She had instantly got ready to go on patrol when Mr. Air Force had shown up on her porch. She really didn't have time for this.

"Buffy," He stated sitting on her couch nervously. "I know your experiences in the past make you hesitate to trust me or the government again, but we need your help. This isn't just the Air Force asking or the United States Government but the whole world. We need your help."

"I'm surprised you even came if you know about what happened with the Initiative. You said you've been fighting them for a while. What's changed to bring you here now?"

"Well the . . . enemy we have been facing just got an edge we are not sure how to counter. Also we were contacted by an . . . " He took a deep breath here. "An outside source has indicated you might be willing to listen. I would like to explain more to you but I can't until you sign a non-disclosure agreement. Will you at least come and consider the position we want to offer you?"

"Sure, I'll come listen to your shpeal. Ask me no promises and I will tell you no lies. but right now I have to book. I've got this whole 'chosen one' destiny thing to take care of tonight. Say, have you ever been in a battle?" The major took a long moment to figure out what she said. She almost laughed when he turned pale. _Does she want me to help her fight a vampire?_ He thought to himself.

"Nothing like what you have faced."

"I'll take that as a yes. Stay here and do not go outside unless you want to be a blood sacrifice. Under no conditions are you to invite someone into this house. Anybody who has a reason to has a key and can just come in."

"Blood sacrifice? Um, Miss Summers what do you mean?" He asked nervously as she ran out of the house and into the night.

* * *

Jack and Daniel walked in the darkness under the light of a full moon. "Jack, Maybe we should come back and you can pay your respects in the light of day?" Jack turned back to Daniel with an odd look on his face.

"Don't tell me Danny boy that after everything we have gone through that you're afraid to go into a cemetery at night? On Earth I might add!"

Daniel couldn't help thinking, _it's because of everything we've been through that makes me nervous._ Instead he said, "How are you going to find Joyce's tombstone in the dark?"

"I'll find it. My daughter described it in her letter to me. It's too late at night to stop in and see her but . . . "

"It's never too late to visit a spirit?" Daniel finished.

"Not quite what I was going to say. Now. That's the weeping willow tree so Joyce's gravestone should be riiiight . . . there!"

Kneeling before her grave, he noticed that it had recently been cleaned of any leaves and dirt. Placing flowers before it, Jack honored the memory of an incredible lady.

He was getting up when he noticed the name on the gravestone next to Joyce's and he froze in pain and horror. He was too late. His daughter was dead. Pain and loss engulfed his soul . . . It was Charlie all over again.

"No!" He shouted out slamming his fists into the ground. Behind him Daniel jumped in surprise. A moment ago Jack was sadly serene, now it was like he was watching his friend get his heart torn out.

What happened he wondered silently.

Figuring out what had happened suddenly didn't seem so important anymore as he was thrown to the ground by a pair of powerful arms. Whoever was attacking them were powerful. like a Goa'uld. Instantly, Daniel started fighting the men (who were) attacking him.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted a warning to his friend as he saw that Jack was being surrounded by a number of the . . . Men? Aliens?" His friend only sat there as they attacked.

Looking up at the man before him, Daniel was amazed at the appearance of the alien he was looking at. It had to be an alien, though he had never seen one quite like this before. His eyes were a burning yellow instead of the bright glowing the Goa'uld normally displayed. On his forehead instead of the symbol of a god were large bumps, but his teeth stood out the most. The alien had long pointy fangs.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. New Gifts? part 1

The Gift of a Family Chapter 3. New Gifts?

* * *

Buffy sighed she walked in the dark of the night. Alone as usual she started walking toward the cemetery. She wanted to visit her mothers' grave. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried about facing her first apocalypse alone.

Buffy didn't like to think about them, but when she was out walking alone she remembered the times she was out with her friends. She missed them so very much. She loved her friends and always would but it was hard not to feel a little betrayed. They had all gone off and left her all alone. In a town whose darkness had killed her twice.

_They risked their lives to help me_. She reminded herself. _It wasn't their mystical calling to fight evil. When we all started, they didn't have any powers to protect them. But, they risked their lives for me anyway._

Still she felt the darkness that was her life slowly fill her aching soul. She still felt betrayed._ They dragged me out of heaven and left me to dig myself out of my own coffin. Being torn from heaven was the worst thing I ever had to live through. The emptiness and sorrow threatened to consume me. I sought solace from the only one who would give it. Spike. When they found out, they looked at me like I was a monster, the undead. They acted like I had betrayed them. I could always see the judgement in their eyes. Then one by one they all left me to carry the burden alone. Sometimes I feel like they only wanted me back to protect them. Because they needed a slayer, they could trust. Because they didn't want to stand alone. Then they left me to do that very thing. The sad thing is, there isn't a place in this entire town that doesn't haunt me with memories. _

She had been out for hours searching for information on the newest threat to the world. Dawn had told her to use her new gifts to find their lair. That would be great, if she knew what these new gifts were. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the dark and depressing thoughts that were dragging her down. _Dawn told me I could have a family again. Cheer up Buffy. She promised, I won't be alone, if I can get through this last test. _

"Something to look forward to." _Yes, but she also said that I was needed somewhere else. That means more trouble. _"At least I won't be alone." Buffy suddenly stopped walking as she realized that she was talking to herself. "It's official. I have been alone for too long. Now it's midnight in the garden of good and evil and the cuckoo bird won't stop singing to its self." _I'm officially going crazy. I would pay good money for some mindless violence right about now._

The sound of gunfire shattered her escalating depression. Instantly she raced into the night toward her mother's grave where the sound of gunshots had come from. She really hoped she could get the information she desperately needed. Besides being lonely and feeling abandoned she really missed the help her friends used to give her with research.

* * *

Lost in a haze of pain Jack didn't notice the men as they approached or when they started attacking Daniel. Nor did he hear Daniel's warning shout. It barely registered to his battered soul when he was suddenly being pummeled by a number of incredibly strong men.

Years of training deeply ingrained in his system from Black Ops and years through the Stargate took over. He managed to break away from his attackers and pulled his gun. Finally looking at his attackers he realized that he was not dealing with humans. He emptied the clip. He shot the creature until his gun was nothing more than an empty piece of metal.

_Crap, all of the bullets are gone and I think I only made it angry!_ He thought as he assessed the situation with the wary and steadied eye of a man who had been in many dire circumstances. In the distance he could hear Daniel cry out.

_Shit!_ Rushing forward he tried slipping past the hostile to help Daniel. The creature was faster than he could have believed was possible. Instantly he had Jack in a restraining hold. _Crap this thing is strong. Is it some kind of Goa'uld? No, even snakeheads die, or jump hosts, if you fill them with enough lead. What the heck are these guys?_

"You will make an excellent blood sacrifice."

"Blood sacrifice, that's one I haven't heard before, at least recently. Sounds scary, it almost ranks up there with dental work and taxes . . . Almost." Jack stated sarcastically. _They must be some kind of powerful Satanic Cult Mongers. _

Ignoring Jacks sarcasm the Cult Monger shouted back. "Don't kill the other one. We need them both for the Horcoth ritual." Turning the creature brought Jack forcibly through the other wackos.

"Dammit! I told you not to drain them!" He shouted.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted. Daniel lay face down in the cemetery grass with yet another creature behind him.

"I didn't completely drain him Dagger. He will have enough blood left for the ritual." The other creature stated coldly.

"Dammit Brian, the stronger they are and the more blood we use the better the ritual will turn out!" Then throwing Jack at the creatures behind him the wacko named Dagger stepped toward Brian and suddenly there was a cloud of dust and no Brian.

"Does anybody else want to put themselves before our lord and ritual?" He shouted back at the others. When no one answered he turned to walk away. "Then bring them and no snacking on the way. I am going to go see how the others are doing." He broke into a run and was gone.

"I might not be able to feed on you but don't think I'm not above breaking your bones if you try anything." One of the remaining creatures told Jack.

"Oh goodie." Jack stated. "Blood sacrifice and broken bones." _I doubt that anything they can do to me will compare with the time I spent with Bal. _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Buffy raced through the night praying she would make it on time. It had been too long since she heard the gunshots. Maybe she was already too late? Pushing harder she raced through cemetery toward the group of shadows in the distance.

"The Slayer!" One of the vamps shouted practically in Jack's ear. Instantly he was being dragged bodily by a couple of very strong and frightened cult mongers. Jack couldn't see much as his captors tried to force him into running. He could hear all hell breaking loose behind him and wondered what was going on. Stepping hard on a cult member's foot, Jack tried to ram the thing off of its feet. From the corner of his eye he saw one of the incredibly strong things flying through the air. Even as the creature holding him seemed to hiss in anger.

Suddenly the vice-like grip it had on him was gone and Jack was coughing out dust. Turning Jack froze in shock. He shook his head. _Ok so my mind is going all wonky again. It comes from all the crazy stuff that happens working at the SGC. Like having the knowledge of the Ancients down loaded and erased from your brain. _

There, fighting a dwindling number of the creatures was a young girl who looked exactly like his daughter.

"Buffy?" He asked in shock.

"Yeps." She answered punching the vamp to the ground.

"Have we met?" She asked as she leapt forward and plunged something into its chest. Jack rubbed his eyes in wonder. The creature disappeared into a cloud of dust. Jack couldn't begin to figure out what he was feeling in this instant. Shock, relief, shock, surprise, shock, worry, and shock, all seemed to bring him to muddled confusion.

_My daughter is alive!_ The elation that filled him was marred only by his next thought._ She might be a Goa'uld, there is definitely something going on with her._ A dangerous look crossed his eye as he thought what he would do to the snake once he got it safely out of his daughter.

Buffy turned to the last vampire left, the one she had thrown into a gravestone. It was trying to get away but she had some questions to ask it.

Attacking the vamp she lashed out knocking it to the ground. Instantly she pinned it to the ground with her stake just above its heart.

"Ok, Mr. Minion, we're going to play a little game of twenty questions. If I don't like your answers, your death will be slow and painful. Where is this ritual going down and who are you gunning for?"

"The Dragon will feast on your blood when the ritual is over Slayer. His chosen will be blessed." This said the vampire arched his body up, forcing the stake into his heart. The second she realized what the vampire was doing she pulled back, but it was too late. The last vampire was gone in a poof of dust.

Getting up, Buffy turned to look at the two men she had saved. _At least I hope I saved them both._ She ran to the one who was still unconscious and gently turned him over. She blinked in surprise. He seemed familiar somehow. Feeling for a pulse, she knew that he would be ok if they got him a transfusion quickly. And if the other vamps didn't make him drink. She noticed the other man looking at her as if she were a ghost but he quickly turned his attention to his friend.

"Is he..." Buffy could hear the protective worry in his voice. It reminded her of Giles when he was in father figure mode.

"He needs a transfusion. We need to get him to a hospital. Is that your car?" Jack nodded not trusting himself to talk to her just yet.

"Let's go." She leaned forward to pick Daniel up but Jack beat her to it.

"You drive. I'll look at his wounds." Jack stated. Once again he was floored by his daughter. This young girl who was so business like, had seemed so dark and dangerous only a moment ago...Smiled. Her smile was brighter than the sun and Jack felt his heart breaking with the knowledge that he had lived for so long without his daughter in his life. She seemed so happy, and he could imagine her younger self jumping up and down with joy.


	4. Beware of Slinky

The Gift of a Family chapter 4. Beware of Slinky.

I would like to thank my new beta reader dharkcharlotte. from Twisting the Hellmouth. You are the best!

Warnings and disclaimers are in chapter 1.

* * *

Traveling the galaxy, Jack had been through stable and not so stable wormholes traveling the galaxy. He had flown all kinds of jets, a stealth bomber even the X-302. He had even flown the classified Aurora project (that was one he couldn't even tell his team about.) Yes, Jack had been on some wild rides where his heart raced and he wondered if he would live to see another day. But nothing could have prepared him for his daughter driving them to the hospital.

When the truck came to a stop, Jack thanked the fates that they had not gotten in an accident and killed on the way to the hospital. He could have almost kissed the ground when he got out of the truck but he was determined to not let his greenish pallor show.

_It's the perfect punishment! Once we get our hands on Anubis, we will just force him into a car with Buffy. We can let her drive him around. By the end of the day he will agree to tell us anything we want to know, just to avoid the terror ride._

Her driving was bad enough but at one point she had reached over and picked up Daniel's cell phone. She used it to call a doctor that was on duty at the local hospital to let him know that they were coming. In the middle of her conversation with the doctor she looked back at Jack to ask him what Daniel's blood type was. He nearly had a heart attack when he realized that the light she was about to go through was red. It was only because it was so late that they didn't end up dead. There were fortunately no other cars on the road. It took him a moment to come to his senses and remember Danny's blood type.

_Get a hold of yourself Jack. _He thought to himself. _You have to get in there and get control of the situation. The Doctors are going to have to file a report and you need to make sure nothing gets out to the media about this. _

Shaking his head Jack walked into the building to see Buffy and a Doctor in a corner talking. Quickly he walked over to join them.

"So, Buffy." The Doctor was saying. "What should I put in my report? The old meat fork accident or the gang related PCP thing?"

"It's always the meat fork or PCP thing. Why don't we say someone's pet snake Slinky escaped and bit him?"

"Slinky?"

"Hey! I think it's a great name for a snake."

"I'll figure something out. Are you going to stick around tonight?" The Doctor asked.

Buffy turned to look at Jack. "Did they make your friend drink anything?"

"I don't know what would they have made him drink?"

"I doubt they made him drink but I'll stick around just in case."

"Hello?" Jack asked still waiting for an answer. "Could someone tell me what is going on!"

Buffy and the Doctor turned to look at Jack.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated simply.

"Go to room 217 Buffy. The two of you can talk there. We will bring our patient in as soon as he is more stable." The Doctor turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, and Buffy thank you for sticking around to be sure. Those of us who know really appreciate it."

"Just keep those who know in silent mode and we're sittin' pretty." Buffy said with a brilliant smile. Jack could swear the old doctor walked away blushing.

* * *

Jack's mind was reeling as he and Buffy walked to the room the doctor told them that they could have a private discussion in. He was with his daughter. HIS daughter. He had never even gotten to hold her as a baby. He had never comforted her in his arms. He never taught her to ride a bike or any of the things dads did with their daughters.

She was a beautiful young woman. He had a feeling that there were a number of young men that he should have been threatening to stay away from his daughter. Looking at her, he couldn't help thinking. _I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick. That is if she'll let me. What if she's is angry that I let Joyce talk me out of being a part of her life? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me because it took me so long to get back to her after she sent that letter? What if she really is under some alien influence?_ He blanched at the thought. What else could it be. Normal human beings were not that strong.

_Unless she is on drugs?_ Jack took another look at her and shook his head. Her eyes were too sharp and focused to be on drugs. _Her eyes. _That was another thing that was different about her. Her eyes expressed a world-weary look that usually only happened when soldiers got too much time on the front lines in a war. Her eyes were full of sorrow and yet focused. When they entered the room, he noticed she looked over the room much like he did. She was looking for threats and alternate escape routes.

He had been so excited to finally get a chance to be a father again. But how was he going to tell her? He also wanted to make sure that she wasn't a Tokra. He knew she couldn't be a snakehead, after all she had saved them and killed the other fang faced things. No Goa'uld would do that. But there was always the possibility of another alien life form controlling her. They had a lot to talk about tonight, and he decided that if possible he would hold back on the father/daughter stuff for a better time. Right now he wanted to concentrate on getting answers. Specifically of her health and safety, Daniel's health and safety and of course the protection of the planet. He needed to call Hammond and let him know about the foothold situation but first he wanted something to tell him. Buffy seemed to know about these things so he would get some information from her first.

She sat down in a chair next to the bed and he took the one across from her. "I know you have a lot of questions but I have a few of my own first." Hesitantly Jack nodded, he wished Daniel were awake so he could do the talking. _I'm not exactly known for my patience._ But, he wanted to be patient with her. He just hoped he could control himself.

"My name is Jack." He stated trying to get the ball rolling.

"I realize that you couldn't be a part of the Initiative program, but you knew my name and I have never met you before. You are also very obviously military. So before I make with the explanations I want to know how you knew my name and what the military is doing coming back to Sunnydale?" She asked with a look in her eye that reminded him of himself.

"Military?" Jack asked innocently. "What makes you think I am with the military? I'm in civs." He stated looking down at his street clothing.

"Civs? Who not in the military calls their normal clothing civs? Besides, I have gotten very good at spotting M.I.D."

"M.I.D?" Jack asked wondering if she was talking about that evil thing called the NID.

"Military in disguise." She explained.

Jack couldn't help smiling. This was the daughter he had learned about from afar. Joyce would often forward 'Buffy quotes' to him. "I'm not in disguise. I'm on leave. I came into town to look up a member of my family. Now will you tell me how you managed to throttle those powerful satanic cult mongers, how you made them disappear in a cloud of dust and what you know about them?"

Buffy laughed. "Those powerful satanic cult mongers are called vampires. Maybe you have heard of them. They stalk the night looking for a bite." She launched into an explanation leaving out the explanations about how she was the slayer. She decided she could tell him about vampires but she wasn't about to let him know about her slayer abilities. _He still hasn't explained how he knew my name.

* * *

_

**Please Review!**


	5. Yack Saliva

The Gift of a Family chapter 5. Yack Saliva.

A.N. ok I know Daniel should be older than I am making him out to be in this story. Just go with it ok? I will explain later.

Cheers to my beta reader dharkcharlotte from thank you again.

* * *

Buffy sat looking at her phone, and wondered again what was going on in England. She had been calling all night and left Giles and Willow many messages. Jack was in another room calling his superior officers. She had tried to talk Jack out of it, the last thing she wanted was the military in town again, but he was insistent. He was as stubborn as she was and she realized that she was not going to win that argument. At least he listened to her. She could tell that he was absorbing every detail of what she had to say about the vampires. She was very surprised how calmly he took it all. It was almost like he dealt with the strange and unusual on a regular basis. He seemed the most surprised that vampires have been around for a long time. He was also very curious about the initiative. Buffy could have kicked herself for bringing that up.

Looking over at the man next to her was her only distraction from worrying about Giles, Willow and the coming apocalypse. He was certainly easy on the eyes she guessed that he was about ten years older than she was. He still seemed familiar to her but she knew she had never met him before. (Not in this life anyway.) She wouldn't have met him anywhere else so she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

There was something about him that reminded her of Giles, only a yummy younger version of Giles.

_I feel like I've been pummeled by an Unas._ Daniel thought miserably, recognizing the familiar stale scent of an infirmary or hospital.

"What is an Unas?" A young feminine voice asked him.

His eyes flying open (not realizing that he had spoken aloud) he turned to the source of the voice. There he saw the most startling green eyes he had ever seen. Time seemed to stop when he looked into the lovely emerald pools. There was a kindred soul before him one he felt an instant connection to. Her eyes seemed to look straight into his soul.

He was struck, sensing a burden of sorrow and responsibility. He could see the mark of darkness and misery and yet . . . yet there was something else as well. Hidden beneath the cares and worries was a spark of light and love. Looking at it, Daniel could only think of one other time in his life when he had felt anything like it. (That had been when he was ascended.)

"How are you feeling?" She asked waking him from his thoughts. Shaking his head mentally he turned to look at her again but once again was shocked. The owner of those ageless eyes of darkness and light was a young woman. An incredibly beautiful young woman.

"Hello." He stated dumbly.

Buffy couldn't help laughing. "Hello." She replied and decided to give him a moment for his brain to start working. She knew it could be disorienting to wake up in a hospital bed.

"What happened?"

"Officially you were bitten by a snake named Slinky." She stated with a completely straight face. "Unofficially you probably wouldn't believe it, but judging from the conversation I had with Jack earlier you will probably still want to know what happened right?"

"A snake named Slinky?" He asked laughing. _Who in their right mind is going to buy that cover story?_ "Please continue with the unofficial version." Daniel stated.

"You were attacked by a group of vampires who were planning to use you and Jack for a blood sacrifice."

"Vampires?" Daniel asked calmly as he blinked in surprise. "That's a new one."

"That's what Jack said. It's true though."

"How did we get away?" Daniel asked.

"With a little help from a friend." Buffy stated.

Daniel nodded. _Jack must have gotten us out of there somehow._ He thought.

* * *

A while later a ringing interrupted their conversing and Buffy excused herself to answer her phone.

"Giles how goes the land of tea and scones?"

"I'm afraid that things have been a little crazed here. Willow and I have been trying to take care of some council problems. I am sorry I missed your calls. What is wrong dear girl?"

"Oh you know the usual."

"Oh no not another apocalypse!"

"I'm, afraid so. Dawnie says that this one should be lower on the apocalypse scale then the others."

Daniel arched his brow hearing this one-sided conversation.

"Um...what did you say Buffy?" Giles asked sincerely worried that perhaps his slayer was suffering from hallucinations again. Absently he took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"I know what you're thinking and stop cleaning your glasses! She came to me in a vision and warned me about the big bad and gave me a few other vague and not so vague predictions about a big change in my future. I need help with the research. You know that is my bad heel."

"That's 'Achilles-heel.' What do we have to go on?"

"A large group of out of town vamps has moved in and they are trying to gather a blood sacrifice together and need battle blood."

"Battle blood?"

"You know people who have lived through battles, their blood. Jack said one of the vamps called the ritual a Hor-toss ritual."

Giles eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? Was it maybe a Horcoth Ritual?"

"Hortoss, Horcoth what's the diff.?"

"Well. A Hortoss ritual involves bathing in the saliva of a yack to repel werewolves. It's a disgusting ritual practiced in South America that doesn't even work."

"Eew gross!" Buffy stated. "How do you know that it doesn't work? I wouldn't want to go near anybody after that and werewolves have an even better sense of smell than I do."

Daniel filed away the werewolf statement to ask about later.

Giles sighed. "Because a watcher once observed one before the village was attacked by a pack of werewolves. Can we stick to the issue please?"

"Ok, fine what about the other ritual thingie."

"I'm not sure. I need to look into it. It sounds familiar and oddly menacing."

"Like bathing in yack saliva doesn't sound menacing enough." Daniel arched his eyebrow at this. It sounded like the night in Abydose when the local women had cleaned him up for his marriage with Sharae.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? What about the vampire in charge?"

"One of them was named Dagger and the one I fought (with) last night said that a dragon was going to kill me before he staked himself. Giles they don't have a real dragon, do they? Cuz, I don't have a firebolt or a wand. I might have scars on my body but none of them are in the shape of a lightening bolt . . . well except for that one . . . but it isn't on my head and I am sure that it won't protect me from anything."

"Buffy. It isn't a real dragon." Giles stated hesitantly.

"Oh, good."

"He is a very dangerous and bloodthirsty Master Vampire with twin tattoos of oriental dragons on each arm. It is rumored that he has metal claws. Buffy, he and Spike go way back. The Dragon has a number of fanatic vampire loyalists who worship him like a god."

"Great I get to fight Freddy Kruger who is masquerading as a god." Buffy sensed Daniel's twitch as she mentioned this and turned to look at his whitening expression.

_I probably shouldn't be talking about this right in front of him._ She thought to herself.

"This is no laughing matter Buffy."

"I'm not laughing."

"I'll get you the info we have on the Dragon and have Willow fax it to your house. Then we will start researching the Horcoth. Buffy there is one more thing and you aren't going to like it."

"What?" Buffy asked dreading what his next words would be.

"Remember the books I left you to use for research that I am sure you haven't even touched."

"Oh, no Giles you can't be thinking what I think you are thinking."

Daniel blinked as Buffy's face turned a ghostly white. _After being calm and collected about everything else I wonder what could be making her that worried?_ He thought curiously.

"It's possible that the book that has the info on the Horcoth ritual is at your place. You are going to have to go through them there while we go through things here."

"Hold on what about the council? Why don't they tell us about this blood ritual thing? That is what they are supposed to be there for right?"

"I'm afraid that there was a bit of an explosion and most of the council is dead. It looks like it was set up by the Dragon." Buffy blanched.

"Giles I am sorry. Did you lose any friends in the explosion?" She was sorry about it. She hated it when people died. "Travers probably deserved to be blown up but not everyone else." Buffy stated not realizing that she was talking aloud. "Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry Giles after the Cruciamentum and how he almost let my mother get killed . . . " Buffy trailed off she was really revealing too much to the handsome man beside her but she didn't want to leave until she was certain he was in the clear.

"Yes Buffy, You did say that out loud." Giles sounded cold for a moment but sighed. "Actually, for the record, I agree with you." The Ripper within him forced him to admit.

"Even if you do agree with me, I shouldn't have said that. Bad Buffy!"

"My dear you need to get to work as do we. Stop punishing yourself."

"I still have finish up here at the hospital before I can do anything else." Buffy stated. It was a last ditch effort to get out of the research.

"Hospital! Are you wounded?" Giles was ready to freak. Buffy never went willingly to the hospital. She had to be very badly off.

"No, I'm here with some of the aforementioned battle blood making sure it wasn't turned to something . . . completely different." She was about to say dark and evil but realized that the aforementioned battle blood was sitting next to her and listening.

"It is doubtful that the battle bl . . . er . . . the victim was changed if he really is someone they wanted for the ritual. It is good to be certain before you go. But as soon as you know you have got to get back to the house and get with the research."

"You are loving this aren't you? Alright you win Mr. Fascist Dictatorial Librarian. As soon as it's dawn, I will go pull the books you left and start going through them. But they had better be written in English!"

"Er . . . right . . . Well it was lovely talking to you Buffy. We'll call you as soon as we have any news."

"Giles," Buffy sounded panicked now. "They are in English right? You only left me books in English. Right?" But Giles had already gone leaving Buffy fuming and frightened. "No, please don't let the books be in some strange language." Buffy prayed aloud as she hung up her phone and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a headache just thinking about looking through all of those books.

"Sorry to have listened in but, what other languages would these books be in?" Daniel asked his professional curiosity sparking.

"They had better be in English or this world may be in big trouble. I am so not good with the whole other language thing. They might be in anything from an ancient form of Latin to Fyarl demon." Buffy griped but stopped speaking when she noticed a strange look of desire in Daniels eyes. _Great he gets that way when I talk about other old books in ancient languages and not when we are looking into each other's eyes._ Buffy thought peevishly. _I must be losing the magic touch. _


	6. One Man's Heaven is Another Woman's Hell

The Gift of a Family Chapter 6. One Man's Heaven is another Woman's Hell.

A.N. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. There are many reasons I won't bore you with the details. Let's just say that sometimes things get a little crazy and I have a hard time writing. It is taking a long time to get the beginning of my story done, yes the apocalypse is only the beginning. If I could only get to the end of the beginning, you would see what I mean!

OK so as I said before...I don't own Buffy or Stargate or any of the other shows or books that may be referenced herein. Just another FYI for anybody who missed it the first time around.

Thanks to AprilDuchess for beta reading this chapter for me. And thank you to my sister who wishes to be known as Blue Bird for her assistance as well.

* * *

Her eyes glinted brightly as Buffy walked into her home. She was a woman on a mission and intended to test how much pull she had in Washington with the help of her secret weapon a.k.a. the man who had been sleeping on her couch.

Paul Davis woke to the sound of a door and nearly jumped out of his skin. He had tried waiting up for the slayer but had failed miserably. He was very curious about what was going on in Sunnydale and couldn't help wondering if it wasn't a mistake to try and get Buffy away from the Hellmouth. She was the only thing keeping the monsters at bay. His superiors had been assured that another slayer was going to be arriving soon to take her place. But he had read the history of the only other living slayer and wasn't keen on the idea of Faith being the only thing between Hell and Earth.

"Hey," The petite blonde stated in greeting. "Sorry about pulling a Clark Kent on you last night and disappearing but I had to book." Buffy winced when she thought of what her mother would have said about how she had treated her 'guest.' She hadn't shown him to a guest room or gotten him anything to eat. She knew her mother would not have been pleased.

_Why can't I save the world and be a good hostess that would make my mother proud?_ She thought miserably as she realized he didn't even have a blanket or sheets. "I brought donuts and coffee." She stated holding it out in a peace offering.

Paul gratefully took the coffee. "I'm glad you are still here." Buffy stated. "For more than one reason. There is a group of vamps looking for a blood sacrifice in town. Anybody who has ever survived a battle is fair game but they would love to get their claws on soldiers. Which brings up the other reason I am glad you are still here." Walking over to a book shelf she proceeded to pull out a number of books as she spoke.

"I don't understand." He hated admitting it, Buffy wasn't an easy woman to understand and she wasn't even speaking her interesting form of English at the moment.

"I ran into some military men last night. They weren't a part of the Initiative, but there was something very 'secret agent' about them. I got the feeling that vampires weren't the first odd thing that they have seen before even though they didn't have the first idea how to survive a meeting with a vamp."

Paul was silent waiting to hear what she wanted from him. "They caught some of the action and as you can imagine that brought up a lot of questions."

Buffy frowned as she went over Jack's responses in her mind. He seemed really calm about vampires and the forces of evil. It was the fact that they have been on the earth for ages unknown that really cooked his goose. She wasn't sure he completely believed that they were actual vampires and she would have chalked it up to the usual denial but his pointed questions brought little green men to her mind for some reason.

"I explained about vampires and tried to talk him out of calling his superior officer, but he insisted on it. I really don't want to clean up another Initiative. I am hoping you can keep all of his GI Joe backup out of my town and maybe get him to back off from trying to find out more about me?" It was the main thing that bothered her about her conversation with Jack. He was more interested in her than in the vampires. It didn't make sense, unless he was an evil scientist intent on cutting her open and seeing how she ticked. Except it seemed like that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"He seemed like a good guy but...he was way too interested in me. Normally the existence of vampires take center stage, not the slayer."

Looking at her petite frame, her long blond hair and green eyes, Paul was tempted to smirk. He couldn't help thinking, _This guy must have more sense than the other losers she's has helped out in the past. What fool would be more interested in vampires than Buffy Summers? _Yet, what she told him did have alarm bells ringing in his mind. _What if this guy is with the rogue NID?_

A scowl appeared on his forehead and Buffy couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "I will look into it. The president has ordered Sunnydale as off limits to the military without his approval, but that doesn't mean certain elements wouldn't go around his order."

It was a surprise to her that he seemed so formidable in that moment. Buffy instantly felt a lot better. Up until now all she had thought about him was that he was a cutie who was a little too stiff and formal. He needed to loosen up...badly!

"I can't go right now but when I stop the latest big bad did you still want me to come check out this super secret thing you keep hinting around about?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Ma'am...uh Buffy." He stammered seeing her glare at him for calling her Ma'am. "I would...that is, we, would love to brief you on what we have been dealing with."

"So, you are going to be there?" She asked, catching his Freudian slip.

Paul tried desperately to hide the darkening of his cheeks as he realized that she had caught what he had started to say. Noticing this, Buffy could only smile brighter and hold in her laughter.

Coughing lightly, he cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll be there."

"I'll tell you what, once I have stopped the ritual and the Dragon vamp cult, I'll come out, be briefed. I'll see what I can do. Later you can take me to the local equivalent of the Bronze."

She had been loveless and lonely for too long and felt the serious need to get her groove on. Not to mention all this talk about being briefed was making Buffy wonder if Paul and Daniel were a boxers or briefs kind of men. _Yep, I have been cooped up way too long. If I don't get out soon I'll end up in another institution._ She decided as the mental image of Paul and Daniel in boxers with happy faces on them flooded her mind. It was defiantly a yummy image but it was a bit much.

"Sure." Paul stated not entirely sure he knew what he was agreeing to. _What is the bronze? _He thought. "When do you think you will be able to get away?"

"I'm not sure, but I should be good by this weekend, I hope. Whatever is going to go down is coming soon." She knew she was running out of time and needed to get to work on her own personal torture. Research.

_Maybe I should have accepted Daniel's help. _She thought as she looked back at the pile of books on the table before her. She hated research with a passion but she didn't really feel like trusting the military men who were hanging out in a graveyard at night.

"I know you said that you wanted the military out of your town but I realize that you are kind of on your own and knowing that something big is happening I feel we should offer you some assistance. I am here on behalf of the Air Force as you know and we have a few teams that are use to dealing with the strange and unusual. As your usual assistance is...elsewhere I could have a team here in a few hours. I assure you that we would have them follow your lead."

"I thought Riley's team was somewhere in South America?"

"I'm not at liberty to say where Agent Finns team is, but I wasn't talking about Agent Riley's team. The people I am thinking about have no history with vampires but are the best in their field and I am sure that they could help you. They are with the thing that I can't tell you about until you sign the non disclosure statement."

"I need to get some of those forms and have you military types sign them." Buffy growled getting irritated. "If you talk you agree to be pummeled by the slayer. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

He visibly flinched at the thought. "I'm sorry Buffy. I just don't really feel like being arrested for treason." He stated.

She sighed. "This uber secret military team, no offense but, how would they be any help? Most military teams rely too much on their guns. Getting shot only makes vamps pissy." Seeing him nod she sighed she could use some backup. "Let me see how the research goes and I will call you this afternoon with my answer."

* * *

Daniel shifted the bag of Chinese food in his arms and looked again at the address he had found in the phone book. After Jack's cryptic comment, that the cavalry had been cut off at the pass by an old order from the President, he had disappeared into the other room on yet another conference call with General Hammond and someone in Washington. The conversation did not seem to be going well. Jack was taking this latest upset from Washington very personally. Nobody who was intelligent wanted to be around Jack when he was this angry. (And Daniel was a very smart man.)

He wondered if Jack would go to see his daughter while Daniel was visiting Buffy. He had really hoped to get a chance to meet Jack's daughter. He imagined she would probably be a very unique young woman. Yes, he really wanted to meet the girl but the enticement of Buffy and books was too much.

After leaving a quick note for Jack he had decided to bring a bribe. Daniel had been intrigued by her last night. He wanted to discover the woman behind those enticing eyes. He wanted to get to know her...and let's face it he also wanted to get his hands on some of those books she was talking about. He was a little afraid she wouldn't let him in the door so he decided she would probably be getting hungry. Whenever he was buried in the books he would often forget to eat...or become so busy he didn't have time to stop and fix something.

He was very nervous and acting very bold for him. He was not use to this whole courting thing. He was totally out of his element, he had never actually been the one to initiate a romantic relationship. He found himself wanting to try with Buffy though. There was just something about her that stirred his heart and soul. He never thought he would ever feel this way again after he lost Sharae.

Forcing his nerves down, Daniel smiled as he thought about it...a beautiful woman and really old books in unusual languages with who knew what wisdom and secrets in their covers. It would be like heaven on Earth.

* * *

_This is Hell! _Buffy thought to herself. And Buffy knew Hell, having been there once. Granted it was one of the outer levels of Hell, but still it had the fire pits, slave labor and torture. _Actually, _Buffy amended the thought. _This is worse than Hell. _

She had been reading all morning and had discovered the first of her "new gifts." Some of the languages that once were strange squiggly lines she could now read. (Some better than others.) Some of the languages that were completely Greek to her before were now only partly Greek. Yet other languages were still squiggly lines, but she also knew which translation guides went with what squiggly lines so she couldn't just call Giles and tell him that she couldn't read it. She wished she could just call Giles and tell him that she would fax him all the pages she couldn't read and for him to have several reams of paper and a replacement ink cartridge ready. Of course, she still hadn't received his fax about the Dragon so she knew he was already busy. She wondered what was taking so long?

She had been working on a translation for 20 minutes now and was sure that she had done something wrong. She didn't think anyone would write a prophecy about the demon Grishnak going to the bathroom in Rohan. She had a feeling that she was looking in the wrong book but she couldn't be sure because nothing she had to translate on her own made any sense.

The worst thing was researching alone. It only proved to show her how lonely she had become. She kept reminding herself of Dawns promise and words. "If I can make it through this I won't be alone anymore." She kept reminding herself as she read. The words seemed so hollow. Everyone left her, wouldn't her new family just leave her too?

Research was never her favorite thing, but now it was pure torture. She needed Xanders witty jokes and Willows optimism. Giles' fatherly way of getting them back on task when they lost their focus.

Looking at the large pile of books she wished she had accepted Daniel's help. There was just too much to go over alone. Her stomach growled in hunger reminding her she hadn't eaten since the donuts and coffee several hours ago.

Sighing she decided that her empty house was far too oppressive and she could do with some sunshine. She could read outside as well as inside and maybe replenish her fading tan. She would just have a study picnic.

Buffy was just planning to go get on her bikini and to take her books into the backyard when the doorbell rang.

She blinked in confusion. _Who could it be?_ She thought a smile coming to her face that was quickly gone as soon as she figured it must be some traveling sales person or someone else equally lost. (After all a traveling sales person must be totally lost if they thought she could afford to buy anything from them.)

* * *

Daniel paused on the front porch of a lovely home. He was about as nervous as the first time he went through the Stargate. For a moment the voice of reason almost talked him out of knocking.

_What am I thinking? She will never be interested in me I am too old for her. Granted I'm not as old as I used to be but still with the generation gap between us what will we have to talk about?) _

Daniel blinked as he realized what he was thinking. Jack had mentioned that without Buffy's help they might have ended up dead last night. If nothing else he really should thank her. _So maybe I don't have a chance with her, I can still help her out and satisfy my curiosity a little. If nothing else then maybe we can be friends._ That thought didn't sit as well with him as he would have liked. He wanted much more than friendship from Buffy Summers.

Forcing his nerves down he rang the doorbell and waited with bated breath to see what would come from his visit to the lovely young woman who had sat by his bedside until the light of day had filled his hospital room.

* * *

There will be more Jack soon I promise. I have been debating whether or not to bring the rest of SG1 to California but, I think I will let them meet Buffy later. I couldn't resist putting in some Buffy, Paul chemistry but it should still be mostly Buffy and Daniel. 


	7. The Geek Stuff

The Gift of a Family Chapter 7. The Geek Stuff.

Thank you to my sister Blue Bird for beta reading this chapter for me.

* * *

Buffy's mind was racing a mile a minute as she looked at the handsome man on her porch and smelled the delicious food he had brought with him. Her mind and heart debated the wisdom of letting him into her world and letting him help her.

Ever since she was first called as a slayer and Merrick had thrown the knife at her he had pounded into her mind the dangers of letting people know about her secret. It was dangerous for her, her family and her friends, not to mention it would be dangerous for Daniel to know.

But, then, her family was all dead or off with his secretary in Spain or doing whatever military types did. There was no family close enough to her to endanger with her secret. Her friends and Giles were off in various places as well. They would not be in danger from Daniel's knowledge. That only left her and Daniel to worry about.

Danger was nothing new to her. She put her life on the line every night she went out hunting. Granted some nights were worse than others. But then, her life was always in danger, that was what life was like as the slayer. She didn't mind so much anymore. The constant danger helped her to really live her life. Granted it was a lot harder to live now that she knew what it was like in heaven but she didn't crave death like she used to. She wanted to live, and be happy if at all possible.

Even so she knew her life was always in danger. It was her calling, the natural order. Yes, it was dangerous to let Daniel in but how dangerous would it be really? She still had Paul she could turn to for help with the military. Besides she had the whole new apocalypse danger to consider. She really did need help with the research and if the choice was between some risk to herself and a risk of an Armageddon it was kind of a no brainer which choice would be the right one.

So now the only things left to consider was did he want to take the risk? The Chinese food he was holding was also a consideration. It smelled really good and it looked like there was a great deal to share.

All of these things and more (how cute and desirable he was) went through her mind in almost the instant that she saw who it was that was standing on her porch. She had fortunately only been staring at him for just a moment.

_I can warn him off after lunch._ She decided. _It would hardly be polite to send him away with all that food. He would be eating left overs for weeks. _Seriously it looked like he had brought enough for the entire gang of Scoobies after an apocalyptic event!

"Daniel, This is a surprise." She stated with a smile.

"Hey, Buffy. I know you declined my offer to help but I figured by now you were probably hungry." He smiled hopefully. "I always get too busy with stuff like that to eat. I was also hoping maybe I could convince you to change your mind and let me help. Do you like Chinese food?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

Buffy smiled at how nervous he sounded it restored her self confidence. His near babble reminded her of Willow and the way he adjusted his glasses nervously reminded her of Giles. Only Daniel was way too good looking to be confused with her best friend or mentor. So with a sly smile she stepped closer to him.

"Oh yeah, Chinese food is of the good." Buffy stated as she lightly brushed his hand in a caress as she took the Chinese food from his hand. She watched his face closely for his reaction and was not disappointed. His reaction made her feel much better about how he acted when she mentioned the books this morning. Maybe she hadn't completely lost her touch after all?

* * *

Buffy felt like laughing. Her kitchen counter was completely covered in little takeout boxes of different kinds of Chinese food.

"What did you do? Buy everything on the menu?"

Daniels face blushed once again at her question. "I...um...Wasn't sure what you would like."

Buffy smiled brightly. "It's alright, but I'm just amazed that you did all of this." Stepping forward she started filling her plate with all her favorite dishes and a few she had never tried before. "Before you came I was drowning in bad translations and starving. You are like a hero with food come to save the starving masses. Only I am the only masses there are here." She stated thinking of Xander. He was always bringing the food to the research sessions. "It really brightened my day to see you actually." She stated but turned quickly so he wouldn't see her blush.

Daniel perked up quite a bit at this. Things weren't going so bad after all, and if he played his cards right she might let him get his hands on some of those books he had noticed in the living room. Together they walked into the dining room and sat down.

"So what is the story with you and the General coming to town?"

Daniel blinked confused. _General? General Hammond was still in Colorado Springs. Oh She must mean..._ "You mean Jack? He is actually a Colonel not a General." He corrected her. "Sorry, The military has this thing about keeping ranks straight. It's..."

Daniel trailed off at the part where Jack would have interrupted to get him back on track. "Sorry, you wanted to know what we were doing in town. We are on leave and Jack came to look up his daughter. Apparently she never got to know him. He seemed really excited to get to see her at last but then last night happened and we got a little sidetracked."

Buffy froze for a moment fear and hope both stirring within her. Was it possible? _Could Jack be my... _Ruthlessly she squashed down all the hopeful feelings that had suddenly bloomed within her. _If he were my father he would have said something about it last night. Wouldn't he? It can't be because I sent that letter a long time ago. If my father were interested, he would have responded then. No, my real father is probably just like Hank. Nothing to get excited or hopeful for. Besides I have Giles. He is more like a father to me than either of the men who could claim to be my father._

Yet, she couldn't avoid the slight twinge of jealousy for whoever the lucky girl was. Jack, even for being in the military, had truly impressed her last night. She knew in her heart that he was a good man. She was just nervous about trusting him because of her past. Well, that and the whole being in the graveyard at night thing.

Daniel was looking longingly at the books in the living room and didn't notice Buffys distraction. "So since you mentioned having problems with translations I wonder if you might reconsider and let me help you? I promise I will be discreet."

That got her attention. "Do you mean that?" She asked pointedly. "You're not going to go report all of this to your chain of command? Anything you learn about me would be in the strictest confidence?"

Daniel hesitated for a moment. The way she said that made him a little nervous. We have kept secrets from everyone else before. Of course then it was to protect aliens from the NID but surely we could protect this girl as well?

"I am not officially in the military so I cannot be ordered to say anything. I promise that so long as you are not a threat and so long as my keeping the secret wouldn't put anybody in danger I will keep your secrets." Daniel stated.

"Well the only way I would ever be a threat to the military is if they were doing something that they shouldn't again...Something that has to do with what I deal with every night. So you tell me, am I a threat?"

Daniel blinked. _That was interesting._ "I certainly don't think so, but then I didn't think you were a threat before when I said that."

"I really could use some help. So if you still want to help me I will trust you." Daniel grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"But, there is one more thing you need to know before you decide. My life is dangerous. That means the people close to me are in danger too. The more you know about my world the more danger you will be in. You got a small taste of that last night. You came close to becoming a permanent part of it as a vampire or dying. This isn't something to take lightly. This isn't some tv show where all the problems are resolved in a half hour. People die. I try to stop it. I do everything I can but I can't always save everybody. Are you sure you want to continue on this path?"

"Buffy." Daniel stated at length. "Not knowing about the dangers around you is far more dangerous than knowing. Either way you are in danger. Ignorance is not bliss, at least not for me. Knowledge is power and while curiosity can be dangerous and has led me into all kinds of trouble in the past, it has also led me to some of the best moments of my life. My curiosity led me to meet my first wife. While losing her brought me great pain it also brought me to the life I have now. I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Life and death go hand in hand. You can lock yourself in a room to try and stay safe, but then you would be hiding from life; only death will find you anyway. I myself would rather live and take the risks that come with living."

Daniel blushed again as he wondered if she understood what he was trying to say. He hoped he didn't come across the wrong way.

"All right then if you're sure. I really do need help. You are probably thinking what could be so dangerous about sitting around and researching but trouble often comes knocking when you least suspect it, or jumping though your living room window to attack you as sometimes happens around here. I guess I should start by giving you the rundown on the slayer. Giles does this a lot better than me." She mumbled as she prepared to bare her secret.

The beep of her fax machine sounded in the silence distracting her from the speech she was about to give.

"Finally!" She couldn't help saying as she went in to collect the pages Giles and Willow had finally sent her.

* * *

Jack stood looking at what was left of the phone. _Well there goes the security deposit._ he thought looking at its remains. He hadn't been this angry in a long time and he longed for something to take his frustrations out on besides the innocent phone.

He couldn't help how angry he was. His daughter was in some kind of major trouble and Uncle Sam was giving him the 'it's out of your jurisdiction' crap. He would have thought that after all the times he saved the world that would count for something. But no. He couldn't call in his team for backup.

Besides dealing with strange things was what SG-1 did. Vampires certainly counted as strange to him. As far as Jack was concerned they were a lot like the snake heads and right up SG-1's alley.

Apparently the president didn't agree. He had been told in no uncertain terms that the only reason he and Daniel were being allowed to remain was that they were on leave. Apparently they already knew about the vamps and had a group that dealt with them. He was told that the only way the president would change his mind and allow Cheyenne Mountain to send backup was if the person in charge in Sunnydale were to ask for assistance.

He wasn't even able to find out who the head honcho in Sunnydale was so he could...convince this person to let Jack's team in. So the one bozo who could help Jack couldn't even be contacted by Jack. This was defiantly not his day! Jack was told to go visit his daughter and leave the work to the people who knew what they were dealing with.

His daughter. Jack shook his head in wonder and renewed anger. He needed to know what was going on with her strength. He needed to protect her from whatever was doing this to her.

He needed to tell her the truth. But now, that he had delayed telling her, he really didn't know how he was going to do that.

Finally after many deep breaths Jack went in to see what Daniel was doing and to let him know about the latest upset from Washington. What he found, however, was a note from Daniel saying he had gone for lunch and to visit with Buffy to offer his help with her research.

Jack couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Maybe Daniel had the right idea...if you can't beat them, join them. It was the only way he would be getting his answers about Buffy. If she will let them help her then he could watch her back.

It wasn't much of a plan but it was better than nothing. And so with a bounce to his step he decided to join his daughter and Daniel with the geek stuff.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it'll be a few weeks, at least, for the next update as I am trying to get my story for the Summer fic a thon done. I think my dear readers will like it. (At least I hope so.)

I don't think it will turn into a long wait though. I am looking forward to the big fight stuff. It is still a few chapters off but it is coming. My story won't all be just romance and emotional bonding but I do so love fluff and seeing what motivates my characters actions.


	8. et Semel Ascendi Interfectrix

Gift of a Family Chapter 8. et Semel Ascendi Interfectrix.

A.N. Please forgive my Latin, I don't speak it, I don't know it. I can only do the best I can with what I have...which is an English to Latin dictionary. Sorry.

Also I want to thank Sulien for being my new beta reader. You are wonderful, thank you so very much! This chapter is for you. Sorry, I didn't get all of your requests in but I think I got most of it.

Daniel decided to give Buffy a moment to look over her fax and took the plates to the kitchen and put the Chinese food into the fridge. He couldn't help frowning at the empty fridge. No wonder Buffy was so skinny. Either she lived like he did when he was away from the mountain and ordered out all the time, or she was having pretty bad financial difficulties. Daniel knew what that was like. He remembered Catherine's statement when he first met her that everything he owned were in those two bags. It had been true.

He couldn't help feeling a lot better that he had brought so much Chinese food with him. At least she would have leftovers for a while. Now he better understood the awed and shocked look in her eye when she was looking at all the food. At first he thought it was just because he had gone so overboard with the food. Admittedly, that was probably a large part of it, but now he had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

He was about to go join her in the living room when he noticed a pile of unopened bills on the kitchen counter. He hesitated a moment; Buffy would probably be angry if she caught him snooping. Once again, however, his curiosity won out and he quickly leafed through looking at who had sent them. There were hospital bills, bills from the mortuary, utility bills and one from what he assumed was the plumber.

Daniel set the bills down and had to take several long and calming breaths. He didn't completely understand why he was so upset, but his protective instincts were suddenly in overdrive. He really wanted to help the tiny blond. He instinctively knew he would have to tread carefully. Maybe he could find someway to help her anonymously? That way, she wouldn't be angry at him if she thought it was charity or something. She seemed like the kind of girl who would hide how difficult things really were for her. Not only for her pride, but also because she didn't want to be a bother or be beholding to anyone.

Alarm coursed through Daniel when he walked into the living room and looked at Buffy. She was sitting on the couch and seemed to be staring off into the great unknown. She had a troubled look to her eyes, though the moment he entered it was like someone flipped a switch and turned on a light. She was instantly bright and perky. She was acting like nothing in the world was wrong. If he hadn't seen her a moment ago he wouldn't have known that something was bothering her. Now, he could see the slightest trace of worry around her eyes. She was really good at hiding her pains and worries.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I was about to give you the lowdown on my secret when that fax finally came."

"That's fine. If I might ask, what was in the fax?" He was sure it had to be the fax that caused her so much worry.

"Oh, just info on the big bad in town who is in charge of those vamps who jumped you last night. He calls himself the Dragon. They say it's because he has red and gold dragons tattooed on his arms, but personally I'm betting he has bad breath."

Daniel cocked his head to the side. She kind of reminded him of Jack there for a moment. It was the glib way she made fun of something that most people would find frightening. Something told him that there was more to this woman than met the eye. There was something about her that seemed to be made of stronger stuff. In this moment he realized that she was a fighter, maybe not like Teal'c, but like Jack, Sam, or even himself. How was it that this tiny and delicate civilian woman seemed to have such a warrior spirit?

She must have seen the question in his eyes. Somehow she knew what he was wondering, because she resumed telling him about her secret.

"So you know that vampires exist, I gave you and Jack the rundown on those last night." Daniel nodded although it wasn't a question. Jack and he had discussed the similarities and differences between vampires and the goa'uld this morning between the hospital and the hotel.

"Vampires and demons are real and they frequently try to end the world, or release hell on Earth. Mostly, though, they just try to eat or kill the people around them. That is where the Slayer comes in to play. "

"Wait, the Slayer is real?" Daniel asked his heart racing as a wild and excited light came into his eyes. "They actually exist and you know who it is?"

She had a concerned look in her eye instantly but couldn't help the wry smile from curving her lips. He had that kid at Christmas look in his eyes again. "You have heard about the Slayer?"

"I don't know a lot. I have come across a book with stories of heroic deeds and a few references on some artifacts I have studied." Daniel had thought that perhaps they were some friendly, advanced alien race like the Asgard, or something. The artifacts had references to make him believe that they had participated in the revolt against Ra on Earth. "The Slayer is a warrior who has special gifts to help them fight...um, some snakelike creature."

"Sounds like the old Mayor."

"Huna?"

"During my highschool graduation the Mayor ascended during his speech. He became a 50 foot long demon snake."

_I think we have different definitions on what being ascended means._ Daniel thought to himself.

"What happened?" Daniel asked intrigued.

"He ate our principal and a few other unfortunate people. The class all fought back. We knew it was going to happen and prepared ahead. I had the snake chase me through the school to where we had some explosives set up. I jumped out the window just before the school was blown up with the snake still inside." She saw the look in his eyes and couldn't help adding. "It was the only way we could think of to kill it. The last demon like that we know of took a volcanic eruption to stop it."

"How was it that you got involved in all of this?" Daniel asked. His protective instincts were kicking in again. It made him angry that Buffy was the one to lead the snake through the school. "Why were you the one to have to play bait?"

"Well, let me explain some more about the Slayer, and I'll get back to that. The Slayer is a mystical champion chosen by the Powers That Be. She is given strength, accelerated healing, prophetic dreams and a crappy life with a short life expectancy. Basically, or as Giles would say, as long as there have been vampires there has been the Slayer, the one girl in all the world with the gifts and abilities to fight them. When one dies another is called. I received my calling when I was almost 15."

"You're the Slayer?" Daniel asked his eyes going wide. "And you have been fighting vampires since you were 14?" Daniel was incredulous. Then another thought occurred to him. "You're the friend that saved Jack and I from those vampires last night?"

Buffy nodded hesitantly.

The academic within Daniel was intrigued, there was so much he could learn. Once again he had been shown that even with as much as he knew, he still didn't know anything. His desire to learn and understand had flared into a smoldering inferno.

The man within him didn't know what to think. He still felt this desire to be protective of her and yet, she didn't seem to need it. The revelations didn't change anything as far as his desire to get to know Buffy better. His desire to see if there could ever be anything between them romantically was as strong as ever. He didn't understand how she was able to make him feel so strongly for her in such a short time. It was so fast. Even with Sha're it had taken longer than this, and for that he felt a little guilty.

Another aspect of Daniel was simply impressed. He had become something of a warrior for the light himself over the years as a member of SG-1...well a pacifist-warrior. He wasn't like Teal'c, or even Jack, but he was no longer the sneezing wet-behind-the-ears archaeologist who had first stepped through the Stargate.

Those vampires were as strong and possibly stronger than Jaffa, and this tiny woman had saved not only him but Jack as well. He promised himself that he would get Buffy clearance to learn about the Stargate. He had no doubt he could if she were the Slayer. Especially since past Slayers were the ones who lead the rebellion against Ra. Only getting permission from Buffy to talk to Hammond about her was going to be tricky. He decided to wait a while before testing those shark infested waters.

"That's...incredible! You have been fighting these things since you were a teenager?"

"Pretty much nightly, except for a couple vacations when I tried to get away from everything and a few times when I was wounded and recovering. So, now that the whole Slayer thing has been explained are you ready to help with the research?"

Daniel smiled in response, he was more than ready. He was dying to get his hands on some of those books.

"Ok, we are looking for information or prophecies concerning the Hortoss or Horcoth ritual. I get the names mixed up. If you find one and it talks about bathing in yack spit to keep werewolves away it's the wrong one."

Suddenly the one-sided conversation he had overheard made a little more sense.

"The ritual we are looking for is a blood rite to release some hellbeast, or if you see a prophecy about the slayer who won't stay dead or the et Semel Ascendi Interfectrix we will want to look at that too."

Daniel's eyes grew wide and he could feel his shock deep within.

"The Once Ascended Slayer?"

"It's kind of a long story."

_I'll bet!_ Daniel thought to himself. He suddenly realized why she seemed so familiar, why her eyes held a little bit of heaven and hell. Now he knew why he felt so drawn to her. She had been ascended too. He never talked about it, but he felt a great longing to return. He wished he could remember what it was like, the things he had learned.

"After I came back from my second death, Giles found a prophecy about me, that was what I was referred to as."

"Exactly how many times have you died?"

"Counting the 1st time when Xander revived me using CPR and the last time when I flat-lined on the operating table for a moment, three."

"And the second time?"

Buffy flinched and looked away for a moment. "It's hard for me to talk about. I don't remember everything, but what I do remember..." Her voice cut off thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to pry." Daniel always thought that his memories had been taken as a punishment and to keep him from re-ascending, but what if it was to help him so he wasn't torn between his life on Earth and returning?

Buffy nodded, accepting his apology. She wasn't normally this emotional, certainly not with someone she had just met, but she could feel her tears threatening to pour out. "I think I was in heaven." Buffy managed to say, just as the first tears fell.

Daniel didn't hesitate. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried on his chest. They stood like that for a long time. It felt so right holding her, but seeing her so distraught was tearing him up inside. He wanted to take all of her pain and throw it away for her.

Daniel gently lifted her into his arms and was amazed at how light she was. He turned and sat down on the couch, still holding her on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled into him and her tears stopped. They held one another for a long time, until the warmth of solace was slowly being replaced by a different warmth.

He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He longed to tell her that he understood, more than anybody else in this world could, just what she was missing. But, as she looked into his eyes she seemed to get the silent message he wanted so desperately to convey to her, even if she didn't understand it.

Buffy once again found herself feeling like she had found a little bit of heaven again. She was amazed to find understanding looking back at her as she looked into Daniel's eyes. She was surprised that she didn't feel shame for having let him see her weakness. Normally she would have, normally she wouldn't have expressed the depths of her feelings like that. But with Daniel she felt warm and alive, something she didn't think she could feel anymore.

Daniel gently brushed her face with the tips of his fingers and instantly the warmth she was only just starting to feel with him flared up like a brush fire.

She blushed and Daniel couldn't help blushing as well.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I really don't normally act like this." Bufy whispered and pulled away. She really wanted to kiss him. That scared her more than anything. She shouldn't feel so strongly for him so soon. A part of her wanted to blame it on some kind of love spell, but she knew that wasn't it. These were her feelings she was feeling. They had been buried under a facade of strength, now they were newly awakened and wanted to run from one extreme to another.

Daniel smiled at her, still blushing. "I guess we should probably get going with the research. Why don't you show me what you have so far?" Daniel had been looking forward to getting his hands on those books all day. Now that didn't seem as desirable as it was before. He would take Buffy over the books any day.

A.N. For those of you who are wondering Jack should be in the next chapter.

Oh, and if you haven't yet please check out my other ongoing Stargate and Buffy story Urgos Return.

And as always please review! Thank you!


	9. Dreams and Destiny

The Gift of a Family Chapter 9. Dreams and Destiny.

A.N. I know I promised Jack in this chapter unfortunately that didn't work out. I am so sorry! The good news is at the end of this chapter Jack is almost there, he is like walking up her driveway or something. So he should most definitely be in the next chapter. I really mean it this time!

This chapter was longer than planned and it took a lot out of me to write it. It is almost two chapters long. I hope you enjoy it. There is some dark imagery so this is a warning if that stuff bothers anybody. I am also sorry that it took so long (R.L. issues), so I made it a longer chapter.

Once again thank you to Sulien for being my beta reader. For this story and for Urgos Return as well. You are the best sweetie!

* * *

Daniel sighed as he turned the page. Finally getting his hands on these books was a mixed blessing. There were so many interesting stories and prophecies. He wanted to read them all, in full, and really consider the ramifications of what they revealed, but he needed to move on to the next book before he could truly satisfy his hunger for knowledge. He longed to take the time to finish reading all of these intriguing things, but they had a limited time to find out about this ritual in order for Buffy to stop it. To Daniel, it was like letting a starving man smell the feast of Thanksgiving and letting him have just a taste of the wondrous bounty, then taking it away. He was even more hungry than when he started. 

Glancing up at Buffy, Daniel found himself enchanted. She had fallen asleep on the couch while she had been reading and he took a moment to watch her sleeping. The sunlight from the late afternoon embraced her, highlighting her in a golden glow. A soft, affectionate smile graced his face and lent a sparkle to his eyes as he looked at the tiny blond. She was every bit as intriguing as these books he was reading.

Daniel had a feeling that life with Buffy would never be dull. Even after such a short time of knowing her, Daniel knew that he could spend a lifetime learning about her and still find himself fascinated by her. Buffy was such a mix of extremes, powerful and delicate at the same time. He was very glad that he had the chance to meet her. He hoped and prayed that he would have more time to get to know her. She had shocked him more in one day than he had been in the past four months of working at the SGC combined. Granted he had been on medical leave for a while, healing up from his stay with the guerillas in Honduras. Even so, surprise was almost a daily occurrence at the SGC.

Daniel smiled as he considered the latest shocker she had given him earlier that afternoon after they had started researching. He had once again found himself amazed by the petite blond woman in front of him. She was better at the other languages than she had claimed. She knew some that he didn't and he was pleased to note that they looked like some of the languages he had been trying to figure out on several artifacts back at the SGC. He couldn't help but be a little impressed that she had done so well as he looked over the translations. He also couldn't help the snicker when he had read one of her incorrect translations.

"Go ahead and laugh, but I think I did really good for a girl who only knew English and Fyarl Demon this morning."

Daniel had felt truly chastised. He hadn't meant to laugh at her or her translating abilities, it was the mistranslation that he was laughing at. He would never want to discourage someone from expanding their vocabulary, and the only way she could do that was if she practiced and allowed herself to make mistakes.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He had apologized sincerely, then froze as her words really sank in. "What do you mean you only knew English and Fyarl this morning?" He asked.

"I seem to have suddenly learned a few other languages today. Some better than others." She had said, looking at the one about the demon Grishnak again.

"That is incredible, what could have caused that?" _And can I get some?_ He had thought to himself.

"Well, a spell I guess, but I don't think that's it. I had a vision yesterday. My sister came and told me that I'd been given new gifts. I'm guessing the language thing is one of them."

Daniel hadn't known where to begin in responding to that and had imitated a fish for a moment. His reaction had brought a giggle and a brilliant smile to Buffy's lips and all rational thought had fled. It had taken him a few moments to recover and ask about her sister, and sorrow had welled almost instantly in her eyes when he did. It had made him wish he hadn't.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it. I know what it is like to lose someone you love with all of your heart." Daniel had said.

"It sucks." Buffy stated holding back her tears and trying to hide them.

"Yes, it does." Daniel stated simply and hugged her, breathing in her scent of sandalwood and exotic flowers. It was sexy and feminine, and Daniel couldn't help but wonder what perfume she was wearing. He quickly turned to business to distract himself and Buffy from how much he enjoyed holding her.

Now she was sleeping peacefully in the warm afternoon light. Daniel knew she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and was glad that she was finally able to get some. She looked like Sleeping Beauty and he wondered what she would do if he woke her with a kiss. He shook his head to dispel the romantic and distracting thoughts. He felt a little disconcerted that he was so attracted to her so soon after getting to know her, but after learning her new title he understood why. He hadn't just met her, he had known her while they were ascended. It explained so much. I wonder how she would react if I told her that we had already met once before?  
Turning back to his reading, Daniel nearly choked when he read the words et semel ascendi interfectrix. Daniel's world had been rocked many times before, and he had no doubt it would be rocked many times in the future. He found he knew that this was one of those Earth shattering moments when nothing would ever be the same again after reading the rest of the prophecy.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel slipped away into the office and made a copy of the prophecy he had found. Then he returned and started looking again for the information about the ritual. He had no idea how he was going to talk to Buffy about this, or General Hammond. He now realized that his coming with Jack was more than just a happy circumstance. It was destiny.

* * *

Buffy stood at the edge of a cliff face. Behind her, red sand dunes, sage brush and Joshua trees dotted the landscape to the horizon. The sun was hot and beat down upon her small frame. She knew she was dreaming, but none the less she could feel the heat from the scorching sun and feel the sand beneath her feet, powder soft and slightly gritty. 

The sand was surprisingly cool and she found herself digging her feet deeper into the soft, red sand. Taking a step forward, she stood on the rocky edge of the cliff itself and looked down to the abyss below.

There at the bottom of the cliff, instead of a stream or rocky ground, was a darkness that no light could penetrate. The morass of darkness churned and rolled like a blackened, storm-tossed sea. Only the sea was alive and hungry. It would devour anything and everything it could touch.

"Not a pretty sight, is it B?" Faiths' voice asked.

Looking up, Buffy saw Faith standing on the opposite side of the chasm. "Am I dreaming that you are here, or are you dreaming this too, Faith?"

"How the hell should I know, B? You know I never paid attention to all that Slayer Guru crap. I was more of an action kinda gal. I thought that this was my dream, I was wondering if you were really here."

"Sometimes I wonder if any of us are really here," Buffy answered back.

"Don't get all metaphysical on me, B. Powers sent me a little message through the creepy guy with the bowler hat."

"Whistler. Last time I saw him, I threatened to tear his rib cage out and wear it as a hat. Did you do any threatening?"

"Nice visual, B. I'll have to remember that one. I just threatened to kick his ass into next week."  
"Did the powers tell you about how they are reassigning me?"

"Not exactly. They said it was time for a change of the guard for the Hellmouth. Whistler said it was time for me to step forward and either embrace my destiny or fall into the abyss."

"I'm sorry, Faith. I know what it's like the guard the Mouth. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Isn't that what I am?"

"I don't look at you that way. I did once, but not anymore. We both have a choice. What is yours going to be?"

"It's really dark down there, B," Faith said, motioning to the swelling and churning darkness below. "It scares me but sometimes I can't help but think that is where I belong."

Buffy looked at the darkness below them then looked back to Faith's chocolate brown eyes. "Our powers may be rooted in darkness, but that doesn't mean that we are creatures of darkness. We have to be stronger than that. The Powers chose us. I have to believe that it's because we can overcome that darkness within."

"Shit, B! I'm not a perfect little girl who happened to become the Slayer. That darkness down there was a part of me long before I was joined to that beast. The darkness isn't just the Slayer, it's me."

"You think I'm some perfect ray of sunshine? Not too long ago I was boinking the un-dead just so I could feel something."

"You and Angel found a way around the curse?"

"I didn't say it was Angel."

Faith just blinked at Buffy. "Did some other vamp get a curse that I don't know about?"

"No, he only had a chip."

"Shit, Buffy, what is with you and the male members of the Scourge of Europe? So how was Spike? Give me some details so I can make with the vicarious thrills."

"We have gotten so, so, way off topic here. The point is, Faith, that I have my own inky black just like you do. Now look up."

Faith looked up. There in the sky were twin suns, one a little brighter than the other, but both were blazing brightly in the azure blue sky. They were both blinding and dazzling.  
"There is light and darkness in all of us Faith. Sometimes it's easier to notice the darkness and sometimes it's easier to notice the light, but it is there. The choices we make are what define who we are, whether we are creatures of light or shadow."

"I'm scared, Buffy. I don't know if I can do this. What if I fall or fail."

Buffy blinked in surprise, Faith almost never used her given name, and always liked to pretend that nothing frightened her.

"If you fall, then you have to get up or give up. We all can only do the best we can at anything we do. Giles used to tell me that the winners aren't people who have never fallen down, they are the ones who get back up again. The real truth, Faith, is that I'm scared too."

"Will you meet me halfway?" Faith asked. Her voice sounded like a frightened child pleading for help.

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath at the same time that Faith did as she tried to settle her fears and gather her courage. Together they stepped forward off of the cliff. Neither one fell down, they both walked toward each other and met halfway over the top of the gaping chasm.

"So now what? Do we get to pick up an ugly cup, drink from it and live forever now?" Buffy asked sarcastically. It was just too much Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade not to make a comment about it.

"Funny that you should say that." A man's voice said from behind them, he had a slightly Chinese accent but it was hardly noticeable. Turning around, Faith and Buffy found themselves in a darkened cave. Shadows danced around them from the flickering light of torches. There stood a man who was clearly oriental. He had darkened skin, black hair, and dark eyes that seemed to be black in the darkened shadows. He was about Buffy's height, but was lean and carried himself like a true fighter. He was the Dragon.

"Say what?"

"After what you have done, you do not deserve the great gift that I plan to give you."

"I hope you kept the receipt, 'cuz I'm thinking that anything you have bought me I'm going to want to return. And just what is it that I am supposed to have done?" Buffy asked.

"Naughty slayer," A familiar and feminine voice stated from the darkened shadows. "Stole what was mine, then threw him away when you were done with him. Broke my childe so he cries because of what once was. Now he won't return to us, now that the glowing light is his again. He won't come back to us, not unless... Miss Edith knows what will bring him back. She told me the secret, whispered it in my ear, she did. Spike will come back if his sunshine is turned into darkness," Drusilla stated as she walked out into the flickering light.  
"As if our Slayer dreams weren't confusing enough on their own, now we have to listen to the crazy ho vampire talking about what a doll told her," Buffy turned to tell Faith, but she wasn't there anymore.

"You will be my gift to my sire for disobeying him. You will bring him back to the fold," the Dragon said.

"My Spike was always ruled by his heart. Pit-a-pat pitter-pat." Drusilla stated, then twirled about dancing into and out of the light from the many torches.

"The Scourge of Europe will bring forth the Scourge of America, and then the World. Behold, the ritual is almost ready." The Dragon then motioned toward the center of the cave where five obelisks of black stone stood at the five points of a pentagram, a human sacrifice was chained to every stone, but one. Buffy watched as a ghostly mist seemed to fill in the spot for the 5th person. Each sacrifice cried out in pain as they were slashed by an unseen menace. She tried to move forward to save them, but she was frozen in place with no choice but to watch as the blood leaked down to flow onto a silver seal. The seal started to glow with a black light and suddenly a fountain of blood spilled up from the ground flooding the cave. Somehow Buffy knew the blood wasn't going to stop, it was going to fill the cave and then the world.

Buffy turned to run so she wouldn't drown once again, but found herself in the arms of the Dragon. "You drove Spike to seek out his soul. It left him a pathetic, empty shell." Buffy desperately tried to fight him, but he was far stronger than he looked. Far stronger than your regular vampire.

"You're saying Spike has a soul now?" Buffy asked as she struggled in his grasp.

"He got it for you. I'm betting he will destroy it for you as well. Welcome to the family, Buffy." He stated just as he lowered his fangs into her neck.

"Buffy," Faith's voice called to her from what seemed to be miles away. "I was paroled not very long ago. I didn't know what to do with myself until Whistler came and I had this dream. I'm coming to Sunnydale and I will be there as soon as I can."

"Faith, help!" Buffy cried out just as the Dragon's fangs pierced her flesh and she was filled with both pain and pleasure.

"NO!" Buffy shouted as his bloody wrist was thrust into her mouth. "Please God! No! I don't want to be a vampire, I want to go back to heaven!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Buffy!" Daniel's voice called to her from the darkness. "Wake up!"

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself on the floor in her living room, the light from the afternoon sun shining brightly through the window. It lit Daniels blue eyes that were looking down at her worriedly.

"Daniel?" Buffy asked, her voice coming out scratchy, and she realized that she must have been shouting for real.

Daniel pulled her into his arms and held her gently. "Thank God. You scared me to death, Buffy. You were dreaming peacefully, then all of a sudden you screamed and fell off of the couch.

"Can I just say I hate Slayer dreams like that!" Buffy stated.

"You were having a Slayer dream?" Daniel asked, suddenly worried again. "Buffy, are they always true?"

"There is always truth in them, but no, they are often cryptic warnings. This one was a little worse than others." Buffy shivered as she stood up and sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry I fell asleep during research mode, find anything interesting while I was out?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's something I'll need to talk to you about later, but it has nothing to do with what we are looking for right now." Daniel stated. For a moment, Buffy wondered if she was still dreaming her cryptic Slayer dreams.

"I do have something I would like you to take a look at, it has one of those languages that I can't read mixed in with what I can," Daniel continued and Buffy figured she would worry about it if things started to get freaky again; until then she would assume she was awake again.

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." Buffy whispered thinking back to her conversation with Faith when she admitted that sometimes she wondered if anything was real anymore.

Daniel heard this and smiled at her. "You just keep surprising me. Now you're quoting Shakespeare."

Buffy made a noise. "It comes from having a Giles around, and occasionally sharing his brain with you."

"Er, what?"

"Oh, it was this spell, Giles was the brain, Willow the spirit, Xander the Heart, and I was the hand."

"I...um ...see." He really didn't, but he wasn't sure he wanted an explanation about how four people were different parts of a body.

"We did it so we could defeat this Frankenstein's Monster thing. It was a combination of computer, human and different demons. It would have been impossible to defeat otherwise."

"Something impossible to defeat, so like Don Quixote you had to dream the impossible dream?" Daniel quoted.

"Something like that," Buffy stated, remembering how she was able to turn Adam's grenades into doves. It certainly seemed like an impossible dream. "Just promise me you won't go attacking any Windmills, ok?"

Daniel laughed. "You have a deal."

* * *

A.N. Ok, so Drusilla is out of the bag I was going to keep her presence a secret for a little while longer, but with the whole dream sequence I actually felt ready to take on Dru's character. (A frightening thing for me because she always makes so much sense while not making any sense at all.) 


	10. The Head Bozo In Charge

The Gift of a Family Ch 10. The Head Bozo In Charge.

This chapter is dedicated to Bluealieness for being the 100th reviewer for this story on Thank you.

* * *

Buffy looked at the man standing on her front porch. Jealousy flared hot and green within her for the nameless girl who's father he was. Controlling her feelings much like she controlled the Slayer within, she couldn't help but wonder. 

"Why are you here?"

Jack smiled at his daughter but couldn't help the smirk that edged it at the same time. Oh yes, he was getting a great start at introducing himself to his daughter. Not! He had put it off for too long and now he didn't know quite how to put it into words. He opened his mouth to just spit it out and get it over with, that way he would know if she was going to be angry at him. Not knowing if she was going to accept him or if she was going to reject him was driving him crazy and Jack wasn't the kind of man to dilly dally around with something like this. He was a straight forward kind of guy and it was time to lay his cards on the table. Only when he opened his mouth to tell her, nothing came out. The thought came to mind that if she did hold it against him, then he wouldn't be allowed to help out. He wouldn't be able to find out who the head honcho was and then he would be stuck stalking his own daughter to try and protect her. That was simply unacceptable. Besides, he wasn't ready for this conversation, not by a long shot.

When the silence stretched out Buffy asked what she had been wondering since she had told Jack about the vampires.

"So, are the military going to be descending on my town and making things even more complicated?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked. He didn't want to have this discussion on her front porch. Buffy nodded hesitantly and stepped back to allow him entrance to her home.

"Oh, hey Jack." Daniel stated in welcome to his friend and coworker.

Jack's eyes swept the room, noting all the entrances and exits. Jack noticed the weapons on the wall where they were hung up as if to be decorative, but he could see that they were arranged for easy access. He noticed where things had been broken and repaired by a carpenter. Then he turned to Daniel, who was sitting amidst a mountain of books, wearing a look that said he was in Daniel heaven. Well, he was glad that someone was having a good day.

"Daniel." He stated as a way of greeting. "I see that you have found your book fix. I knew that you were either going to hunt down the oldest and best books in the state, or you were going to go into withdrawal."

"Yeah Jack, it's good to see you too." Daniel stated.

"Ok kiddies, strange thing. Apparently Sunnydale is off limits to the military by an old order from no less than the President. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" He asked the now grinning girl before him. "I see that you are broken up about this news." Jack finished dryly.

"You military types have caused Sunnydale enough havoc and mayhem already," Buffy stated defensively.

"Yes, this mysterious Initiative," _Probably run by the NID,_ Jack thought grumpily. _They are always ruining things for the good guys._ "What was this Initiative, anyway?" He asked.

"Sorry Jack, but that's classified." Buffy stated with a very straight face and in a formal tone. It didn't last long however, as she smiled brilliantly. "I got to be the one to say it this time! It's so frustrating having it told to you."

"Tell me about it!" Grumbled Jack. There had been enough classified crap fed to him today to last an entire lifetime.

Daniel, seeing Jack desperately holding on to his temper, decided to lend his friend a hand. It was very impressive, Jack would normally have lost his temper by now.

"So, Buffy, are you going to trust Jack with that one thing you told me about?"

"Daniel!" Buffy cried out at the same time Jack asked.

"Daniel?"

"You promised!" Buffy cried out her bottom lip starting to pout.

"I'll keep my promise." Daniel stated desperately, looking anywhere else but at her pout. _Good grief, is that pout one of the weapons of the Slayer?_ he thought desperately.

"I was just thinking that you could really use some backup. Buffy, you can trust Jack with your life. I trust him with mine."

Jack was touched that Daniel spoke up for him like that. He was also a little miffed, what did Daniel know about his daughter that he didn't? Seeing that Buffy seemed to be evaluating him he smiled his most charming and disarming smile.

"Daniel promised he wouldn't tell anybody, will you do the same?"

"Mums the word, so long as keeping your secret won't put anybody in danger." Jack stated. Buffy looked from Jack to Daniel with an odd look on her face. Jack smiled again. That smile that said, 'trust me!'

"Jack might even be able to help out with the Ancient Latin." Daniel pitched in.

"Daniel!" Jack growled. Yes, he came to help but he really didn't want the fact that he could translate Ancient known. Then something clicked in his mind and his eyes grew wide.

"You have books in Ancient?" He asked in shock.

"You read Ancient Latin?" Buffy asked in surprise. It was one of the languages that both she and Daniel had a hard time with. _He doesn't look like a book geek. _Buffy thought to herself.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Jack stated picking up on her book geek thoughts. _It was the only way out of the day that would never end,_ Jack thought bitterly.

* * *

Jack sat with his head held in his hands. He had a splitting headache. 

His daughter had changed so much. She had wanted to be a figure skater when she was little, and had adored the stuffed pig Jack had given to her. He had asked Joyce to give it to Buffy and to tell her it was from someone who would always love her no matter what. Joyce had captured the moment on video and sent him a copy of it. Jack treasured that tape, the sparkle in his daughters eyes when she opened the box and saw the stuffed pig was a treasure to him. Buffy had named him Mr. Gordo and had decided that he was her skating partner. She had then pretended to skate around the living room, occasionally tossing the pig into the air and jumping in circles.

Now that little girl, his baby daughter, was a freaking super hero. She hadn't told him a lot, just that she was the Slayer chosen by some higher-holier-than-thou-butt head-jerk to risk her life fighting evil. She had been given increased strength, senses and healing. Oh, and one more little detail: she had been doing this since she was only fourteen years old! He wanted to scream, or cry, or pound that higher power into something much lower.

His daughter deserved a happy life. She shouldn't have those pain filled eyes. Jack had fought for years against human monsters and alien monsters to make sure that she and thousands like her were safe. So she wouldn't have to live a nightmare. Yet, here she was fighting creatures that would give grown adults nightmares. She was fighting the real monsters.

Now Jack found himself lost, not knowing what to do, because what could he do? He was supposed to protect his daughter, but how could he protect her from a higher calling? He really wished that who or what ever had chosen his daughter would come down and turn corporeal so he could kick it's ass.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice tried to break through the muddy haze of thought Jack was lost in.

"Is he alright?" Buffy asked.

"I don't get it. He usually takes shocking information a lot better than this. I mean, after some of the things we've seen and done it really isn't that shocking."

"Daniel." Jack cried out finally coming out of his headache induced daze. "Remember a little thing called National Security?"

"There's the Jack we know and love." Daniel stated, then quietly added. "I haven't told her anything...yet."

"Daniel." Jack drew out his name so it was like Jack wasn't just saying Daniel's name, it was a warning.

"I'll wait until we can get her clearance."

"How do you intend on doing that, per say? And still keep her secret?"

"She knows some obscure languages that I don't. Some of the artifacts that I have been studying at the SGC have some of those same languages on them and I haven't been able to translate them." Daniel smiled for a moment. His plan was perfect in it's simplicity. His smile faltered however, when he remembered the prophecy he had read while Buffy was sleeping. No, that plan wouldn't fly. Hammond was going to need to find out about Buffy. How on Earth was he going to convince her to let him tell an Air Force General about her secret? _I'm doomed!_ Daniel thought to himself.

Jack was sitting there assimilating the fact that his daughter also knew languages that Daniel, the Super Geek, didn't. _Great, my daughter is a geek super hero!_ He thought to himself. "How did she learn these languages?"

"Er...that's a bit of a mystery, she says that she couldn't read them before but now she can."

Buffy spoke up then, "Daniel, the other words mixed into that prophecy are your typical Fyarl swearing. Either a Watcher was having a joke when he wrote that up," Buffy snorted indicating that the idea of a Watcher making a joke was a joke in and of it's self, "or, this is a direct translation from a Fyarl demon who seemed to have had a vision. Neither theory really makes any sense, so I'm going with the third option; I think this book was planted by Dawnie before she died as a joke on Giles."

The sorrow was back in her eyes, that deep overwhelming kind that you only get from losing someone who was a part of your very heart and soul. "I guess we should save it for him and pull it on him when he gets back, Dawn would have liked that," she whispered. Buffy stood and put the book back on the shelf where she had gotten it from. She sighed, and for a moment looked very fragile.

Jack and Daniel both wanted to go to her and comfort her, but she took a deep breath and was suddenly all business.

"I guess we should get back to work, I still need to know more about the ritual, aside from what I learned in that freaky Slayer dream, which wasn't a lot. I should call Giles and tell him about it. But first I think I should check Willow's Great and Powerful Atlas of Sunnydale for any caves like the one I saw in my dream." Turning, Buffy disappeared into the office.

"Who was Dawnie?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, she was Buffy's younger sister. Best to let Buffy alone about this, I get the feeling that she would really rather not talk about her sister," Daniel stated, handing Jack a book with prophecies written in Ancient even as he got back to work on his own studies. Daniel understood that sometimes pain needed to be shared and sometimes it needed to be left alone.

Jack sat looking at the cover of the book for a long moment. He felt so confused that he really didn't know what to think. Buffy didn't have a sister. Joyce would have mentioned something about her, a sister would have shown up in one of the home videos that Jack had worn out watching over and over again. It was it's own pleasure and punishment all at the same time. Yet, Buffy should certainly know if she had a sister or not.

Buffy returned and started looking through a book of printouts, it's title in big, bold letters _Willows Great and Powerful Atlas of Sunnydale._ Jack noticed building schematics, topography maps and maps that said they were printouts of electrical tunnels and sewers.

Opening the book he held in his hands, Jack had to ask. "So, uh, what are we looking for? Information about this Dragon character?"

"Nah, the info on Mr. Claw is in the manilla folder on the table. We're looking for stuff on this blood ritual that he's planning."

Setting the book down, Jack picked up the manilla folder and started looking it over. He understood why she called him Mr. Claw almost immediately. Apparently, the Dragon's preferred weapon for close quarter fighting was a Bagh Nakh, or a Tiger's Claw. Jack had seen the results of someone who had been wounded by one of them. They looked like they had been clawed by a tiger and Jack had been glad that he wasn't the one wounded in that attack. Wounds from a Tiger's Claw are almost impossible to stitch back together. Turning his attention to the profile Jack started to read.

_Xian Lee Xio, A.K.A. the Dragon, was a Xio Lin Monk during his life, devout to his religion, he was one of the greatest fighters of his time. An expert at many styles of sword fighting and other weapons, like the poleaxe and the halberd. He was a Master in Dragon style Kung Fu. Then, during the Boxer Rebellion, Spike sired him and taught him the finer points of violence and torture. While Spike earned his name, the Dragon was there earning his as well. _

"How did this Spike earn his name?" Jack asked.

"He used to torture his victims with railroad spikes before finishing them off by driving the spike into their skull." Buffy stated.

Jack's eyes bulged out but he continued reading.

_After learning something from every member of the Scourge, the Dragon then went to find himself. He had been a devout Xio Lin Monk in life, as a vampire he could no longer follow those beliefs and sought out a new religion that he could follow. One that believed a powerful vampire would rise up, gather his followers and bring forth a hell beast from the Cortoth dimension. This creature's presence in our universe would render him and certain other vampires of his choosing truly immortal and invincible. _

_(W.N. If this is true all Watchers and Slayers should be made aware of the dangers of the Cortoth Ritual and how to stop it.)_

_Since then, the Dragon has been gathering followers, zealots who worship him as their Dragon God. They are willing to be staked for him and they believe that if they are faithful, he will choose to bring them back when the beast walks the earth. We believe that he has legions of vampires at his command. _

"That doesn't sound too good." Jack mumbled. Then Jack noticed some different writing off to the side.

_Buffy, _

_Please be very cautious about how you decide to take on the Dragon. Since becoming a vampire, he hasn't let his skills go to waste. He has been practicing and learning nearly every type of fighting technique he can. Following in his sires example, he became a slayer of slayers by killing the Slayer Milly Dillmount while in Chicago in the 20's. Buffy, I cannot begin to express to you the dangers of the situation. Milly was a survivor, much like you, but he managed to kill her. Like you, she had survived far longer than the average slayer._

_Giles. _

Jack's breath hissed out in anger and shock. He was seeing red and was ready to lose it big time. Buffy had survived not only longer than the average slayer, but far longer? He stood up and started pacing back and forth.

_Ok Jack, focus,_ He told himself. _First get Buffy to safety, maybe Hammond will agree to send her to the Land of Light. Then get the info on the head honcho in town__ and maybe see if we can't evacuate Sunnydale and nuke the place. If not that, then get the biggest bad ass teams armed with flamethrowers, Zat's, and some C-4 and put Sunnydale under marshal law until we can get rid of all the vamps in town. _

Taking a deep breath, Jack turned to his daughter. "Buffy have you read this report?" Jack asked.

"Yep, it's chalk full of vampy goodness."

"Buffy, this is big, it's serious."

"Hence the research, if it wasn't I'd be out improving my tan or something."

"I need to know who is in charge of Sunnydale, I've got to talk to them."

"What about?"

"I can get us major reinforcements, but I can't get them to Sunnydale without the approval of the head bozo..er honcho in charge of Sunnydale."

"Uh, Jack..." Daniel stated, looking between Jack and Buffy.

"The head bozo would be me, myself and I." Buffy stated growling.

"Doh!" Jack stated, realizing how badly he just messed up. "Can we forget the whole bozo statement altogether?" Jack had a sinking feeling, remembering how brightly she lit up when she heard that he couldn't get reinforcements to Sunnydale. It was beginning to look like the cavalry was going to be cut off at the pass for the unforeseeable future.

* * *

Thank you to Sulien for her help. Not only by beta reading for me but also with the name of that one weapon that I wanted the Dragon to have but wasn't sure if it was really even real and for directing me to these reference web pages for this chapter: 

http/ www. members. aol. com / dargolyt / TheForge / tigrclaw . htm

and

http/ en. wikipedia. org / wiki / BakhNagh

A.N. 1. Does anybody recognize the name _Milly Dillmount_? Do you know what that name is from? It's my little joke, I don't own that movie either. If you know the reference, can you imagine Milly as the vampire slayer? LOL. I would love to challenge someone to write a short piece with Milly as a vampire slayer. I think I'll add that as a challenge. So if you think you know the answer and want to be sure, check out my challenges list at Twisting the Hellmouth dot com my name there that I post under is Firedragon.

A.N. 2. So now you know what had Buffy staring off into space, specifically it was Dragon and his Vampire Zealots who are willing to be staked for him. A vampire that isn't afraid to be staked is much more dangerous than one who is. And the Dragon is said to have legions of vampire zealots to command. (How many vampires does it take to make a legion anyway?)

Please Review!


	11. Faith and Trust

The Gift of a Family chapter 11. Faith and Trust.

Thank you to Sulien for beta reading. I added a little more after she finished so any mistakes you see are entirely my own.

* * *

Tiny rivulets of sweat dripped down Jack's body as he finished rigorously attacking the punching bag. He had vented most of his frustrations on it and even though he could still feel them just below the surface, he now felt that he could handle himself again. He was feeling much better having gotten most of his anger out of his system.

Buffy, Daniel and he had relocated to a closed store called the Magic Box, almost immediately after Jack had expressed his desire to vent his frustrations. Buffy seemed to understand his need to beat the crap out of a punching bag, even if she didn't understand why he felt that way.

The store was closed for remodeling and it was obvious to Jack that most of it had recently been repaired and rebuilt. He decided not to comment on that because he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had caused it, because it would probably only make him angry and more protective of his daughter. It was almost ready to reopen, the front of the store was full of things Jack had come to expect from the hokey new age fad kids were so interested in these days. Books, crystals, candles, Tarot cards and more books filled the front. There were books of magic and superstition, and other new age stuff like numerology and things.

When he first walked into the store, Jack couldn't help but wonder if SG-1 may have come back to the wrong dimension when they all went through the Quantum Mirror. Wrong dimension or not, Buffy was his daughter and he would protect her, with or without her permission and approval.

Jack worked out all the details in his mind while beating up the punching bag. Carter and Teal'c were on vacation, there was no reason why they couldn't vacation in Sunnydale. Jack had accrued quite a number of favors from unique and talented people over the years and he would just call in every marker he had. Once the unofficial cavalry were in Sunnydale, his only problem would be how to get them up to speed without betraying Buffy's trust. He also needed to figure out how to slip away and call in his friends.

Wiping off the sweat with a towel Buffy had left him, Jack walked out of the training room determined to get the backup they needed without making his daughter so angry that she would never speak to him again.

Buffy had explained that she was going to call someone to go over her slayer dream with them and Daniel was in the front of the store researching the ritual. Now would be the perfect time to make some phone calls. Jack was about to walk past the office where Buffy seemed to be on speaker phone with some man with a British accent and a girl. Jack froze at the sound of desolation in his daughter's voice. She was trying to hide it, and hid it well, but Jack knew.

"Giles, your like a father to me. You know I would never want to let you down. I promise I'm not abandoning my duties as the Slayer, or the Hellmouth. The only reason I get to leave this place is because of the vision I had. Giles, Dawnie brought me a message from the Powers, I'm needed someplace else. Surely that should calm your concerns about me leaving Sunnydale."

"Buffy, I realize why you would want to believe that was Dawn but you know it could easily have been the First Evil, or some other trick to lure you away from the Hellmouth."

"I know this is hard to understand Giles, but I know it was Dawnie. She was more that just my sister or the Key. She was made from my blood and essence. She was a part of me. I would so know the difference, besides most of what we know about this ritual the Dragon is planning came from her. The First wouldn't be giving me a helping hand."

"OK." A girls voice said from the phone. "We will concede that it is possible that this is an honest message from the Powers, but Buffy, what could be so important to leave the Hellmouth unguarded? What could be more dangerous than the Hellmouth? Isn't it just as possible that you could be mistaken? I mean, what if it is some plot, you wouldn't be there to save the world and nothing would be there to stop all the darkness from bubbling up and the world would be in big, big trouble?" She babbled.

"Wills, take a deep breath." Buffy interrupted. "First of all, I'm not crazy and I'm not being tricked. Secondly, I am not leaving the mouth unguarded."

"You...you mean Angel, right? But Buffy, what if he gets a moment of happiness?"

"He had one moment of happiness in how many years? Willow, he is not a very happy person. Besides, I'm not talking about Angel. I'm talking about Faith."

"BLOODY HELL!" The man named Giled exploded. "FAITH!?! How could you possibly consider leaving the fate of the world in that girls hands? Isn't she still in prison?"

"According to my slayer dream, she is on parole and coming here. Giles, she has changed, she honestly wants to be good and she deserves a chance."

"I seem to recall that she had a chance and she betrayed us."

"A second chance, then. She won't be the first one of us to need one. Giles, you had your Ripper days, Wills you had Darth Willow. Can't you give her a second chance? I honestly wonder if she would have gone to the Mayor if we had been better towards her. Me particularly. Can't you trust my judgement in this? I have sacrificed everything for my calling. I have given everything I have to give in order to keep the world safe. I'm not about to just walk away if I'm not sure that it is in good hands. Can't you please just trust me?"

"Buffy, dear girl, it's not about if we trust you or not..."

"No, actually it is." Buffy interrupted feeling as if she had been wounded to her very heart. She took a deep breathe. "Well, the dream continued after the thing with Faith. Only it was just me, the Dragon, and Drusilla. I was in this huge cavern, and in the middle was one of those star things Willow always draws."

"A pentagram." Willow surmised.

"Yeah, and at each point of the star was this pillar of black stone where the sacrifices stood all chained up. The sacrifices bled, the blood activated the seal and there was this eruption of blood. The cave was being flooded in it. It felt like it was going to flood the whole world."

"Good Lord."

"Ew, Blood, blood? It was like a real flood of blood? Does this mean that the world will be flooded in real blood?" Willow babbled.

"The blood is metaphorical blood, I'm sure. At least...I certainly hope so, but even metaphorical blood is a bad sign." Giles stated.

"Ya think?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Was that everything, Buffy?"

"No, I kind of got the impression from Dru and the Dragon that Spike somehow got his soul."

"Like Angelus' curse?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. It seems like the Dragon and Dru seemed to think the only way to get Spike back would be if they..." Buffy stopped speaking, not even wanting to say it out loud. Jack risked a glance into the room and noticed that Buffy seemed to be very emotional, but holding it all in, and his protective instincts kicked up another notch. After the blood, what could be bothering her this badly?

Movement to the side alerted him to the fact that Daniel was coming this way. Jack turned and brought his hand up to signal to Daniel to be quiet. Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack spying on Buffy, but walked forward as quietly as possible and joined him on the other side of the door.

"Buffy," The man named Giles asked at length. "If they what?"

"They said the only way to get Spike back was if they turned me into a vampire. The Dragon was turning me while the cave was flooding in the blood from the seal."

Jack felt himself pale at the thought. For a moment he felt lost but then his resolve kicked into gear. No creature of the night was getting it's fangs into his daughter! Come hell or high water he would keep her safe!

"Good lord." Giles stated clearly upset.

"The Dragon started to turn me and that was when Daniel woke me up."

"Daniel, who is this Daniel?" Giles asked in confusion.

"Ooh, Buffy did you get a new boyfriend?" Willow asked.

"You have a new boyfriend? He isn't a vampire. Is he? Buffy, this is a very fragile time for you. After everything that has happened, I don't think it would be wise for you to become involved again. At least so soon. You should probably take some time to rediscover yourself."

Jack scowled as Daniel arched his brow, why would they wonder if Buffy's new boyfriend was a Vampire?

"Willow, Giles, he isn't my boyfriend. I just met him last night.

"Oh my gosh Buffy, you had a one night stand? Are you ok? Was he a jerk like that Parker jerk? Oh was he hot and sexy?" asked Willow.

Jack straightened his back as Willow mentioned a jerk named Parker and a one night stand. If this Parker had hurt his daughter... _Zatting is too good for him, though it is really painful and non-lethal._ Jack was contemplating getting a ribbon devise when Giles' voice brought him back to the present.

"Willow, please, I don't want to hear about Buffy's sex life."

"Guys, get your heads out of the gutter, please. You know I don't do one night stands." Buffy stated feeling like she had no privacy.

"So he is your new boyfriend?" Willow asked wanting to be the first to know about her best friends sweetie.

"There was no sex, he is not my boyfriend. He was the battle blood I saved last night, remember? He brought me lunch and stayed to help research."

"You let a stranger know about the slayer? Are you out of your mind? Buffy, you know this secret is very dangerous." Giles stated.

"Is it really a good idea trusting him? I mean you said he was with the military. Remember the Iniative, and what if he was faking being kidnaped by vampires to get close to you? What if they are trying to catch you and experiment on you? What if they put a chip in your head and make you evil? Then we'll have to fight you and I'd have to use my magic. What if by stopping you I go all evil again and try to destroy the world? What if Xander can't stop me this time?" Willow babbled, beginning to go into full panic mode.

"Wills, chill. Daniel and Jack are cool. They are good men, and they aren't going to betray me. I trust them. They promised to keep my secret and they're helping me research the ritual."

Jack's conscience was really starting to bother him at this point. It was warring with his need to protect his daughter. He hadn't realized how much faith and trust Buffy had given him by telling him her secret. It was also bothering him how little her friends trusted her judgement, especially since she had chosen to trust him and Daniel. She didn't even know he was her father and she had trusted him. He was starting to wonder if calling in the unofficial cavalry was the right idea after all. Trust was apparently an issue very near to his daughters heart.

"Very well Buffy, Tell me about these men whom you have let know your secrets."

"Ok, I don't know a lot. "Jack is with the Air Force and is in town to visit his daughter. Daniel works with him and came with him. Daniel is wicked good with other languages and is into archaeology."

"What is his full name?" Giles asked, wondering if he knew of him.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"The pyramid nut?"

"Huna?"

Daniel winced. He knew what was coming next.

"Dr. Jackson was an up and coming Egyptologist. The Watchers Council was very interested in recruiting him. However, he had this crackpot theory about the Egyptian Pyramids being landing platforms for alien spaceships. He was laughed out of academia. He had such great potential, but ultimately the council decided that he didn't have what it takes to be a watcher."

"You sound like you agree with them?"

"Well yes, Buffy, it's preposterous! He was out of his gourd!"

"Is it more or less preposterous then my being a vampire slayer who hunts vampires? Or that you were once turned into a Fyarl demon? Giles, we know aliens exist. Remember the Queller demon that tried to kill Mom? That was from outer space. Which, by the way, was summoned by a Hell God who wanted to use my magically created sister as a pair of ruby slippers to go back to her hell dimension from whence she came!"

Daniel smiled at hearing her defend him and his ideas. He was very pleased that she was open minded about this, it would make it a lot easier when he told her about the Stargate program. Nothing was going to keep him from sharing it with her. Besides he wanted to know the full stories that she was useing to defend him with.

"Er...I see your point." Giles stated, feeling throughly chastised.

"Buffy does have a point." Willow chimed in. "Mathematically speaking, there must be lots of other intelligent creatures in the universe. If you calculate how big it is and how many galaxies there are, the odds of there not being intelligent life out there is minuscule, and that isn't even getting into the multiverse."

"Willow, please. I concede that I was perhaps hasty in simply disregarding his theory as potentially valid."

"Thanks, Giles." Buffy stated.

Deciding that now was a good time to announce his presence, Daniel stepped into the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," Daniel stated as Jack joined him in the doorway.

Jack was glaring daggers at him for announcing their presence. He really wanted to learn more about his daughter.

"I thought you would want to know right away that I have found the information we have been looking for," Daniel stated. Buffy's smile left him wondering if he would ever be the same again.

"Daniel, you are my research hero!" Buffy declared as she hugged him happily. He found himself wanting to ask if he could find anything else for her. Anything at all.

* * *

Please review!


	12. A Butt Ugly Piece of Jewelry

Gift of a Family Ch 12. A Butt Ugly Piece of Jewelry.

Thank you Sulien! You are so wonderful to be my beta reader!

* * *

Jack clenched his teeth as he watched his daughter hug his best friend. It was such a simple thing. There were cultures in the universe where a hug was the standard greeting, how you concluded a transaction and how you said goodbye. Yet, he had never experienced this warm expression with his daughter. He wasn't ready for the pang of jealousy and loss he was suddenly feeling. It was the feeling of being alone in a crowded room or locked outside of a warm house in the freezing cold. He couldn't help but wonder about all of the hugs he had missed out on in her life.

Jack was lost in thought when Buffy threw her tiny arms around him and embraced him in a surprisingly strong hug. Just when he felt that she was about to break away, Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. The chance to hold his daughter for the first time was something he wanted to cherish and remember.

_Stop dwelling on the past and live for now, _Jack thought to himself and knew that he needed to tell her that he was her father.

Buffy pulled away far too soon for his liking.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized, "I'm just so relieved that Daniel found what we were looking for. I'm gettin' the wiggins like the final countdown has already started, and party's over it's out of time."

Jack discretely wiped the traces of tears from his eyes and smiled down at Buffy. "I'm just glad to have been included."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, watching him. His attempt to discretely wipe away tears from his eyes was not lost on her and she wondered if he was the most emotional person she had ever met, or if he just had allergies. At length, she smiled at him and looked away pretending she hadn't noticed. He was probably imagining that she was his daughter, and she felt a little emotionally confused herself. At first, when she had hugged Daniel, it was simply in the joy of the moment, but it had quickly changed and feelings she didn't want to admit to were starting to flutter around in her stomach. So she did the only thing she could do, she hugged Jack. Now his hug was completely different, but no less confusing. It was a fatherly hug that felt safe and warm, it was something she wished could be a part of her life again. So now she felt jealous, and a little angry, while being happy that she could at least feel it one more time.

Giles cleared his throat loudly from the conference line. "Buffy, now that the celebratory hugging is out of the way, perhaps you can introduce these new friends of yours and we can get back to the issue at hand."

Buffy smirked at the phone. "Ok, the Mr-Proper-Brittish-Sounding-Guy is my Watcher Rupert Giles."

"The British Museum curator?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Er. Yes, I was before I became Buffy's watcher." Giles answered.

"Giles, the man you were just talkin' to is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

_Also known as the Pyramid Nut._ Daniel couldn't help thinking to himself.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. I am aware of your theories, and I would like to apologize for not giving them due consideration. Your theories are remarkably...unique."

Daniel blinked in surprise. It wasn't a complete retraction from the 'Pyramid Nut' he had been decrying earlier, but it was not only more than his other colleagues had done, it was a certainly a few steps in the right direction.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Don't forget to introduce me Buffy," Willow hesitantly spoke up.

Buffy shook her head at the re-emergence of shy Willow. "I could never forget you, Wills. Guys, that is one of my best friends, Willow Rosenberg. That just leaves Captain Jack."

"Er...Buffy, Jack isn't a General or a Captain, he is a Colonel."

"Why does it keep changing?" Buffy asked frustrated.

"It, ah, doesn't, but you just keep getting it wrong. Actually, the different branches of the military all have..."

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted not wanting Daniel to list the ranks of all the different branches of the military.

"Right, sorry. He is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"With two L's." Jack intoned.

"Right, the other O'Neil spells his name with one L and has no sense of humor according to Jack."

"Alright folks, lets get this show on the road. Daniel, tell us what you've got." Jack commanded.

Together they listened as Daniel read what he had found. The ritual itself was described just as Buffy had dreamt it.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to stop this Dragon guy if he is so strong and he has an entire army of vampires to command? I'm thinking we need some serious cavalry." Jack stated hopeing that someone would back him up and help change his daughters mind that they needed some reinforcements.

"Yes," Giles stated. "I would think so myself. Fortunately, as with most other religions I could name, the Dragon's followers have been involved in a long holy war with another group of vampires. The Dragon's numbers have been decimated in recent years."

"Ya' gotta love it when vampires do my work for me." Buffy stated.

"Quite." Giles agreed with her. "There shouldn't be more than about 30 left I should imagine. They will all be good fighters, though. Not your typical minions."

"Couldn't they just have bit themselves some new, um..?" Jack asked, waving a hand about as he searched for the word he was looking for.

"Minions." Willow provided helpfully.

"The Dragon has always been very choosy about who he will allow into his fold." Giles informed them.

"I believe that is because he has a limited number of medallions." Daniel stated.

"Medallions?" Willow asked.

"Ultimately, the Dragon gives his chosen followers an amulet. It's a yellow gem on a chain," Daniel said as he held up the book to show Buffy the illustration.

"Now that is a butt ugly piece of Jewelry," Buffy couldn't help commenting.

"What is the purpose of this amulet?" Giles asked.

"That is where things get a little darker. Apparently, the point of the Horcoth ritual is to bring the Dragon's followers back to life with the arrival of a...loosely translated, it says 'beast of fire and steel.'"

"Hellbeast," Buffy stated.

Daniel nodded and continued, " Every vampire who was in possession of the amulet at the time of his death will be restored to the ranks of the un-dead while the Hellbeast rains fire upon the Earth. Then, as long as the vampires wear the amulets and the Hellbeast lives, they will return to life from dust no matter how many times or how they are killed."

"Good lord," Giles stated in horror. Buffy could almost hear him starting to clean his glasses again.

"So if this gets out of hand, we just kill the Hellbeastie and they will be normal vampires again?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but once the process of regeneration starts, nothing will stop it. Even if the Hellbeast is dead, the first group of vampires will regenerate," Daniel stated, looking at the text.

"The first group?" Giles asked.

"It takes about an hour for the vampires to regenerate and only about a hundred vampires can come back to life at the same time. Each hour that the Hellbeast lives will see another 100 newly risen vampires until his entire army is restored."

"Was there anything in there I should know about how to kill the Hellbeastie?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, the book says it can only be killed with one of the Seven Swords of Wayland, charged with the powers of light and darkness."

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed. "Is that all? I'll just run out to the corner market and ask for Excalibur, shall I?"

"Excalibur?" Daniel asked, his eyes lighting excitedly.

"All the swords of Wayland are powerful mystical swords, and only their chosen warrior can truly wield them. There is Excalibur, the sword of the element of air. It was given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. Then there is also Flamberge ..."

"Charlemagne's sword." Daniel exclaimed.

"Exactly which is the element of Fire. Next is Albion. That sword belongs to Herne the Hunter's son, or Robin Hood as he is commonly known and was blessed with the powers of the forest. The next two swords were removed from our dimension. They are Narsil which is the light of the Earth and Suiguu the water monkey, their rightful owners do not exist in this dimension."

"That leaves two other swords."

"They are the swords Shuhadaku Sa Shi Shurpu and Shuhadaku Sa Ninti Ma Sa Mitu. These swords have been lost in the shrouds of time. They are twin swords that are bound to one another. Each sword has both the powers of Heaven, Hell life and death as well as the key to access the power of these realms. There is a legend that they will be found by a warrior of the light and delivered to their rightful owners when the time is right."

"So we can't kill the beastie, so I just take out all the vamps before they can perform the ritual and poof! No nasty vamps to chant and burn incense, so there is no ritual and no Hellbeast to slay. We're rollin' in kittens." Buffy paused at this point wondering where that saying came from and trying to push away the memory of Spike playing poker for kittens. _I wonder if the first person who came up with that saying played kitten poker? _She thought to herself.

Shaking her head Buffy continued. "There's only one more thing I need to know, and that is where all of this is taking place. I've checked all the usual locations, and I've even beat up Willy the snitch a few times, but I still have nothing."

"The ritual takes place over the Seal of Danzathar. That is all I have on where," Daniel stated.

"Well, Willow and I will start researching the remaining swords of Wayland. We will call if we find anything." Giles stated and ended the call.

"Er..." Daniel stated just as Giles disconnected. He hadn't finished his briefing yet. Why didn't anybody ever stay to the end? The same thing happened at his dissertation, and at meetings at the SGC all of the time.

Buffy started walking out of the office. "Buffy, there is one more thing. This Prophecy says that this ritual will only work once every hundred years."

"Don't tell me it's tonight," Buffy stated, feeling a sense of dread.

"It's tonight," Daniel confirmed.

"I told you not to tell me that!" Buffy cried out.

* * *

I referenced this web page when coming up for the names of the swords. http://www.ping.de/sites/systemcoder/necro/info/sumerian.htm

I won't translate their meanings just yet because it would be a little obvious who will end up owning them. I will translate them when I post the chapter in which they are given to their "hero of choice."

I do not own any of the movies, tv shows or books that are mixed up in the 7 Swords of Wayland I created. I know that these are not the same 7 Swords that were in the Robin of Sherwood series but I like this better.

I do not own Lord of the Rings, (and yes I know that Narsil was not forged in Earth and sent to Middle Earth but I wanted Narsil to be one of them so I changed it.) I do not own the story of King Arthur, I do not own the Robin of Sherwood series (I love that series!) nor do I own The Twelve Kingdoms. (Also love it but it is very different.)

I hope you liked the newest chapter; please review, faster, faster. LOL Sorry it's late and I am on a sugar high.


	13. A Surprise Visitor Arrives Bringing Gift

Gift of a Family Ch 13. A Surprise Visitor Arrives Bringing Gifts.

* * *

Thank you Sulien for all of your help and for beta reading.

A.N. ok so what has been happening on Angel is part cannon and part AU. I am not following the Connor storyline, and I really like Doyle so he didn't die at the end of season 1. There is not a lot of Angel crossing over into this story at this point so that is really all the relevant info you might need.

* * *

recap

Buffy started walking out of the office. "Buffy there is one more thing. This Prophesy says that this ritual will only work once every hundred years."

"Don't tell me it's tonight." Buffy stated, feeling a sense of dread.

"It's tonight." Daniel confirmed.

"I told you not to tell me that!" Buffy stated.

end recap

* * *

There was a long moment of silence broken by the sound of a bell. Someone had just entered the closed shop.

Buffy didn't hide the curious and confused expression on her face as she left the office and went to the front of the shop, followed closely by Daniel and Jack.

There, standing at the front of the shop was a young man in a suit. He had dark hair and brown eyes, and there was something about him that reminded Jack of Daniel. He looked like he had once been a pure, dyed in the wool book geek, but was something more than that now. He was a handsome man and Jack wondered if this might be one of the men he needed to keep away from his daughter. He carried a long thin box that usually held long stemmed roses and that mobsters always used in movies to hide guns in. Jack was guessing that they were roses and that the man was here to woo his baby girl.

_I don't think so._ Jack thought, giving him an evil glare. Daniel found himself wondering if this guy was her boyfriend and wasn't too happy to see him either. The looks Jack and Daniel were sending him were wasted however, as the man seemed to be hesitantly looking at Buffy.

"Wesley!" She cried out happily. "It is good to see you."

He looked surprised for a moment, but then he seemed to relax and smile. He hadn't been entirely certain of his reception and he was very relieved.

Looking over at the two men who had followed the slayer out from the back office, Wesley was surprised. The books spread about the table testified that these were men that Buffy trusted, yet he hadn't heard anything about new Scoobies being added to the pack. He hoped that he could earn her trust, if he hadn't already.

"Please sit down." Buffy offered far more gently than she had ever spoken to him before. She turned and introduced Jack and Daniel, explaining that they were, "in the know." She then turned back and sat next to him taking his hand into her own.

"Wesley, before you tell me what brings you here... Have you heard? About the council?"

He flinched and nodded. He suddenly understood why she was being so gentle with him and, for a moment, he was lost to his grief. His father was there when the council had exploded. He had always longed to make his father proud, but now that would never happen. But then, maybe it never would have happened anyway, even if his father had lived. He just wished that things could have been resolved between them before the end.

"I'm so sorry, Wesley." She stated as she gently squeezed his hand. He clutched her hand without even realizing it, thankful for the support, but also wanting to block off all emotion.

"Thank you Buffy, but for now I would like to stay focused on work. That is why I volunteered to deliver this to you myself," Wesley stated.

Jack and Daniel stayed back at a respectable distance. They both wondered what was going on, but knew that now was not the time to ask.

"Ok, but I want an update on how everybody is doing before you go back to LA, including yourself."

Wesley let a hint of a smile come through. He appreciated her concern more than he could say, but now it was time to get to work. "We were dealing with some rather nasty elements that were trying to end the world. Doyle had a vision from the PTBs that apparently Wolfram and Hart were trying to keep some important relics from getting into the right hands. One of the relics was an urn that we needed to be able to stop what they were planning, so we snuck in and basically raided what they were keeping. We were able to stop the apocalypse, but Lorn insisted that at least part of his vision was so that we could get this to you as quickly as possible. Angel said to tell you that he sends this to you with his love."

Buffy visibly flinched as she remembered the perfect day that Angel had taken back. No one knew that she remembered that day. It was a painful reminder of what she had lost and was enough to show her that she and Angel would never really work out.

"Maybe Angel does still love me, but not enough. It will never be enough. That is something I learned a long time ago, but it's just taking a while to really sink in," she admitted aloud.

It had been a long while since that day that never really happened. After everything that had happened with Spike, she was surprised that the wounds from Angel still hurt, though not as badly as they used to. _I've been so messed up for so long that I hurt and used Spike until he was so mixed up that he tried to rape me. That doesn't make what Spike tried ok, but when everybody is so messed up, what kind of relationship can you have but a messed up one?_ Buffy silently vowed that she would take some time to rediscover herself before she became an official couple with anybody in the near future.

"Buffy," Wesley's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She had been sitting there staring at the long white box for a some time. "I may be mistaken, but I believe you are meant to open the box. I thought all women liked gifts."

"We do, I was just thinking a little too much."

"If it helps at all, Angel told me that it is just what he would have picked out to give to you if he could have given you anything at all."

Buffy arched her brow and pulled the package onto her lap and lifted the lid of the box. Neither Jack nor Daniel could see what was inside of it, but her startled gasp had their curiosity piqued

"It's so beautiful!" She whispered in awe, her eyes twinkling with delight. She turned to Wesley though, when the flash of a camera caught her attention.

"Angel thought you would react like that. He wanted to come himself just to see your face when you opened it, but the sun was still up when I left, so I promised I would take a picture."

Buffy laughed and couldn't help the thousand watt smile that shone from her face. Without wasting a moment, Wesley took another picture.

The fact that Angel knew her so well was somehow comforting. Even though she had accepted that they were never meant to be and were both dating other people, the fact that he was still her Angel was somehow comforting to her. She knew that they would always have a special place in each others hearts, and that was enough.

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked, clearly impatient and dying to know what had caused such a positive reaction from his daughter.

Reaching into the box, she pulled it out. "It's a sword!" Jack cried out in surprise. _What kind of person would give a girl a sword?_ Jack wondered, but seeing the look in his daughters eyes, he knew that it was someone who knew her well.

"That sword has some kind of magical properties, but we weren't able to get it out of the sheath to get a better look at it. Apparently, there is some kind of spell that prevents people from draw..." Wesley cut off speaking as she smoothly drew the sword from the sheath. "Well, apparently it was meant for you," he finished.

"I can feel that. Just holding it, I can feel that this sword is mine. And it is so pretty!" She stated, admiring it's craftsmanship. "Oh, and it says something," Buffy stated, turning the sword to get a better look at where runes were etched into it's blade. "It says, 'I am...'" She gasped and turned white. "That's impossible," she whispered, setting the blade on the table and stepping away as if it were a dangerous snake.

Both Daniel and Wesley rushed forward to read what the blade said. Daniel's eyes grew wide and he stepped back to look at Buffy.

"That's incredible..." He stated, not knowing what to say.

"You can actually read this, Buffy? I never would have believed it. Mr. Giles must be sending you a lot of cookies to get you to be able to read that well."

"What. Does. It. Say?" Jack demanded, wondering why both Daniel and Buffy were acting so shocked.

"Oh, just the swords name. It says that it is Shuhadaku Sa Ninti Ma Sa Mitu. Hmm, that name sounds familiar. I wonder if it is in the Codex, or the..." Wesley never finished his sentence because Jack interrupted him.

"Wasn't that one of those two swords that were unclaimed from the seven Swords of Wales or something?"

"Wayland, Jack, one of the seven swords of Wayland!" Daniel exclaimed

Wesley cried out an inarticulately, then, "One of the Seven Swords of Wayland?!?!"

Buffy's mind was in a whirl. One of the seven swords of Wayland was now hers. All the other swords except one other had stories and legends about their owners. She was suddenly very worried about the future the Powers were planning for her, worried that the powers felt that she had to have the sword because she was going to fail tonight. She couldn't help thinking it should be a relief to have the sword, but it was a burden like her calling, and knew that in time she would come to accept it the way she had accepted her calling. In the meantime, she was really worried about what being the rightful owner of this sword would mean.

_Talk about pressure,_ Daniel thought as he considered Buffy's pallor. "Hey, don't think about the other swords. Try not to worry about it and you will be fine." He tried to be encouraging, but she looked at him like he was crazy.

"They made a mistake." Buffy stated. "This Sudoku sa Ninny Ginsu Sword shouldn't be mine."

"Buffy, it is Shuhadaku Sa Ninti Ma Sa Mitu, it means 'Sword of the Lady of Life and the Dead'. Rather fitting that it should be yours." Wesley corrected her.

Daniel saw that this didn't exactly make her feel any better and decided to put his two cents in. "After everything you have told me that you have faced, I am sure that the sword couldn't be in better hands. It is just a sword, a tool for you to use to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Hey kid, he is right," Jack added. "Just think of it as that really pretty sword you were so excited about earlier. Myself, I would have preferred a good fishing rod, but you seemed really pleased when you first saw it." Jack added. "Besides, look at it this way, if by some freak accident the Hell beast gets loose, you now have what you need to save the world."

Buffy took in a deep breath and decided to try and take their advice.

"You will be fine Buffy, saving the world is what you do." Wesley added.

"Yep, I've had lots of practice with the World save-age," Buffy stated, her mask of confidence firmly back in place.

"This all just seems a little too coincidental to me. Just when we find out we need that thing, it appears. Are you sure that it's safe for her to use? What if it's been sabotaged somehow?" Jack asked.

"It isn't coincidental, not when the Powers That Be are involved," Wesley informed him. "She was meant to have that sword."

"Fate isn't something you can deny, but sometimes you can tweak it a little," Buffy stated, remembering her first death at the hands of the Master.

"So Buffy, could I be of any assistance? I would really like to help in anyway that I can," Wesley asked.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. "You're not needed in LA right away?"

"I'm entirely at your disposal. Buffy, I failed as a watcher with you and Faith. I was never able to make things right between my father and I. One thing losing him tonight has taught me is to not put things that are important off until later. I would like to make things right with you, and even Faith." Wesley prayed that she would accept him and grant him her trust.

"It's good to have you as a part of the team. Wesley, I've been thinking that I could have been more welcoming to you when you first arrived. I had reasons, but I know it must have made things difficult for you."

"I am actually glad that things turned out the way that they did. If they hadn't, I wouldn't be the man I am today," Wesley admitted, then with a smile he pulled out a pink sugar cookie. "I brought the cookie, so how about you let me be your watcher tonight and we can go over your training."

"Great, I have someone to throw knives at me and I get a sugar cookie!" Buffy stated this as if it was a great thing that she had truly missed.

"Uh, you're joking, right?" Jack asked, a little worried. She didn't sound like she was joking, but no way was she serious.

"No, I love cookies of all kinds."

"I mean about the knife thing." He stated sardonically.

"Actually, I haven't had a real training session since Giles took Wills to England. I do my best alone, but it's kind of hard to throw things at myself and block them at the same time. This will be great!"

They all went into the back room to train and watch the training. Jack was still convinced that they were joking until Wesley threw a knife at Buffy, at which point he charged in and tackled Wesley to the ground. He was certain his daughter was dead before he could get the chance to tell her that he was her father, until Buffy pulled him off of Wesley and asked him not to do that again. The training went fairly smoothly after that. Jack and Daniel watched in awe and they both felt a little better knowing that Buffy had gifts to help her in her calling.

The training concluded, Buffy sat down to eat her cookie and brief Wes on what they had learned.

"Ok, here's the stitch: we have found out about a ritual that the Dragon is planing tonight."

"Good Lord, not the Horcorth Ritual?"

"You know about it?" Buffy, Jack and Daniel all asked at the same time.

"I put extra effort into my studies as a watcher and learned a number of things that are not as well known. I know that the Dragon hopes to accomplish the ritual and recover his fallen armies," Wesley admitted. He had been trying to earn his fathers approval, but no matter what he did, nothing seemed to work.

"It's the Hortoss ritual, alright," Buffy stated, but Wesley only grimaced at her purposefully mispronouncing the name of the ritual. "I haven't been able to locate where they are doing this ritual. I've checked all the usual haunts and beat up Willy the Snitch four times, the only thing I know is that it is over the Seal of Zanzibar and in a big cave."

"Buffy, that is the Seal of Danzathar," Daniel corrected her.

"Yep, what he said."

"Sounds like you need bait for them to catch and lead you back to the cave," Wesley suggested.

"You read my mind Wes, but where am I going to find battle blood bait that knows how to fight vampires that I can trust and risk letting the vamps catch?"

"Bait! This doesn't sound like a very good plan. You only have yourself and the three of us, you can't afford to let any of your backup be incapacitated," Jack growled, knowing that it was too late to get more backup. He would have to make do with what he had.

"I'll be the bait," Wesley volunteered. "I'll hide some stakes and holy water inside of my jacket so I can help out when the time is right."

"Wait a minute, you can't be the bait, can you? I mean, what kind of battles have you ever been in?" Jack asked.

"I went to her graduation ceremony," Wesley answered with a grimace, as if that explained everything.

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year... and Happy whatever you celebrate.

Please review!


	14. Why Don’t Scooby Plans Ever Work Out As

The Gift of a Family Ch 14. Why Don't Scooby Plans Ever Work Out As Planned?

Thanks to Sulien and Polgara for your help and beta-ing.

Still don't own Buffy or Stargate.

Italics are thoughts

Bold Italics are mental telepathy.

* * *

A ghostly moon moved out from behind a cloud silhouetting Jack's form in silver. He hid behind a mausoleum with a bush at his back. Jack peeked around the corner and accross the street to where Wesley sat in plain sight, he was wearing military fatigues and trying to look as much like an easy mark, who was also experienced in battle as he could. He was pretending to read a newspaper while waiting for a bus. Buffy was on the roof of the building next to where Wesley sat, and Daniel was on another roof several buildings over.

**_I don't like this plan at all _**Jack thought out loud to the others wondering if the spell Buffy and Wesley had cast would really work.

**_You didn't suggest a better one. _**Wesley's voice spoke in his mind.

**_I did so!_** Jack contradicted the man.

**_That wasn't a plan it was the start of World War Three. _**Buffy's voice retorted in his mind.

Ever the peace maker Daniel interrupted before Jack could make a comeback on a very familiar argument. **_Hey Jack, this method of staying in contact could really come in handy at work._**

**_I still don't see why he gets to be the bait._** Jack sulked ignoring Daniels attempt to change the subject.

Buffy rolled her eyes at this familiar complaint. **_Because, he has killed vampires before, he knows the score, and he is used to playing bait._**

**_But he is a civilian. If anybody should be risking themselves like this it should be me. It's my job to protect this country. _**Jack stated what he felt was the best argument.

**_Yes, but not from vampires. That is my job._** Buffy stated.

**_Jack, let it go._** Daniel advised his friend.

It was silent for a long moment as Jack started grinding his teeth in frustration.

**_Wes,_** Buffy's voice sounded hesitant in his mind. **_Are you sure you are up for this? I can always go beat up Willy again._**

_**Buffy, I'm fine. Angel uses me for bait all the time. I'm used to it. You have me loaded with hidden stakes and holy water. Plus I always have the panic word to call for help.**_

**_What word is that? _**Daniel asked wondering what part of the plan he had missed.

**_Actually it would be two words; 'Buffy help,' shouted out with great gusto and panic._** Wesley answered the linguist.

**_He isn't even American, who is going to believe that he is an American soldier?_** Jack picked his argument back up. **_and it's obvious he isn't military, I can tell from all the way over here that he is in a costume. A vampire would have to be drunk to be fooled into thinking he is military._**

**_Now see here, I can pass as military!_** Wesley stated in indignation.

**_Yeah, until you say something like 'now see here.' Try saying something in English._** Buffy advised him.

Wesleys voice sounded rather irritated. **_I do speak English._**

**_You know what I mean, American English, not the stuffy British language you know. Try speaking with an American accent, _**Buffy said.

Considering for a moment, Wesley thought of the sweet Texan, Fred. "Ya'all have the sharpest teeth I've eva' seen." Wesley attempted to speak out loud to the amusement of Buffy and Daniel who could hear him talking. It came out as a cross between Brittish English, Texan and Cajun.

**_That's horrible Wes, maybe you should play mute._** Buffy advised as she was laughing.

**_Jack I think that those might be vampires that are closing in on your position._** Daniels voice interrupted the laughter.

**_Lay low and let them pass you by._** Buffy stated suddenly all business. She wished that Jack had agreed to get on top of the mausoleum it would have been safer from the vampires that were drawing near to his position. He wanted to be on the ground where he could get to Wesley quickly if anything went wrong.

_Hopefully they will take the bait. _Buffy thought to herself looking down at Wesley in his green fatigues below, as a thought started to bother her. **_Hey Wes, how did they know about Jack and Daniel? Somehow the vampires knew that they were in the cemetery and that they were battle blood. We dressed you up so they would think that you are military, but not everyone in the military has been in a battle. Jack and Daniel weren't even dressed like that and they knew. So, how did they know to go after Jack and Daniel, and how do we know they will go after you?_**

Wesley's eyes grew large at the realization. "Why didn't I think of that before!?!" He cried out loud. **_Jack, if you can get out of there they must be using some kind of locator spell. They probably already know that you are there._**

**_Too late._** Jack's voice seemed to whisper to their minds.**_ They are right on top of my position and seem to be looking for me._**

**_Crap, Jack lie low. I'm coming._** Buffy cried out to him and jumped off the roof she was on. Rolling to her feet she took off running towards Jack's position with all her slayer swiftness, all the while wondering why it was that Scooby plans never seem to go as planned. Even in the cartoon they never work the way they were supposed to. She wondered if it was because she was just bad at the whole plan thing or if it was the curse of calling her support the Scooby Gang.

**_No, Buffy, stay back. I'll be the bait._** Jack stated.

_**You didn't like that plan.**_

_**It's not my favorite. But it is a good plan. I like it better this way with me playing the bait. I have experience with over the top bad guys.**_

**_Why do you like it better this way?_** Buffy asked.

**_Wesley is the only other person in our group, besides you, that has killed vampires. You want to have the strongest and most experienced free to do the rescuing._** Jack replied.

**_Jack, by your reasoning I should be the one playing bait._** Daniel pointed out.

**_I don't think so, Danny boy, you're a little too good at playing prisoner, or have you forgotten your little trip to Hondo so soon?_** It sounded like Jack was about to say something else, probably something embarrassing about how Daniel was captured by guerrillas, but was cut off. Buffy could clearly hear the sounds of a fight and struggled to hold herself back from rushing in to save Jack. Crouching low to the ground she creptforward towards the cemetery.

Jack had been crouched in the shadows of the Mausoleum behind a bush pointing out why it was good that Daniel was safely out of harms way, when he was found by one of the vampires who were looking for him.

Not one to ever go quietly, Jack was determined to take a few of them down. The less for his daughter to worry about, the better, was one of his new mottos. Jack thrust his stake into the vampire who had found him and watched in amazement as it disintegrated before his eyes.

Jack paused for a moment. "Cool." Much cleaner than killing Jaffa or Goa'uld. Turning, he found that he was surrounded by a number of the creatures. All of them had their brow ridges prominent as well as their eyes shining like beacons in the night.

"Surrender foolish human." The one he remembered to be called Dagger said.

"Hmm." Jack pretended to think about it for a moment. "Na, that's too cliche, it's not really my style." he stated and threw a bottle of holy water at him. The sound of breaking glass and Dagger's screaming as the water burned him like acid was like the starting bullet at a race, and Jack was the finish line. Instantly, the 7 other vampires rushed him. Jack threw two more bottles of holy water at the oncoming mob, and managed to dust another vampire when arms like steel bands grabbed him.

These were creatures his daughter had to fight, he realized. Creatures that made her life like a nightmare. Anger he hadn't experienced since Charlie's death welled within him, giving him a moment of unnatural strength. Jack broke free of his captors and rolled to his knees, he was in a perfect position to shoot the remaining vampires, unfortunately that wouldn't have done anything even if he had a gun to use. So, rising to his feet, he ignored the tight feeling in his knees and rushed towards the creatures with his stake ready at his side.

The vampires stood in shock that a human would turn to fight them instead of running away, especially after seeing their true faces. This gave Jack a great advantage and two more vampires were nothing but dust on the wind before the rest of them finally rallied.

Not bothering to watch the dust show of the latest vampire he had killed, Jack moved forward intent on getting as many of the bloodsuckers as he could before he was taken down. He smiled ferally at the next vampire he was planning to stake when a powerful blow from behind threw him to the ground. The air was knocked from his lungs, but Jack rolled over just managing to avoid a kick to his head that probably would have killed him. It looked like it would have killed him judging by the indentation in the ground where his head used to be.

_Hmm, maybe pissing off the vampires that I am going to let catch me isn't such a good idea._ He thought to himself just as another vamp kicked him in the stomach. Powerful arms pulled him into an upright position.

Jack tried desperately to get his feet under him as he saw Dagger stalking towards him. Death and hatred were glowing in his eyes and the entire left side of his face was covered in what looked like acid burns.

_I am so dead,_ Jack thought to himself, even as he smirked at the irate vampire.

Dagger stalked to within a few inches of Jack and thrust his hand to the back of Jacks head, his sharp nails digging bloody furrows into his scalp. Dagger looked Jack in the eyes.

"If we didn't need you for the ritual, I would take great pleasure in torturing you to death."

"Hmm, too bad you need me for this ritual thing. It's been a while since I was tortured to death." Jack couldn't help taunting. _At least he could only do it once,_ Jack thought to himself. Now he only had to worry about not becoming a blood sacrifice to bring a hell beast into the world. That, and directing Buffy, Daniel and Wesley where to go to save the day.

"Bring him." Dagger growled and turned, leading the four remaining vampires to drag Jack along with them.

* * *

Reviews please? Thank you!


	15. Stumbling Around In The Dark

The Gift of a Family Ch15. Stumbling Around In The Dark.

Thanks Sulien from Tthfanfic dot com for being my beta reader!

* * *

Buffy followed Jack and the vampires who had captured him from a distance. She didn't want to loose them, but she also didn't want them to find out that she was following them back to their lair.

Jack was a far better fighter than she thought he would be against far stronger opponents. Buffy found herself highly impressed as she watched him dust 2 vampires. She remembered the cruciamentum and how frightening it had been to take on a vampire without her slayer powers, yet Jack attacked them as if he was the one with the superpowers. She was really worried that the vampires were about to kill him when they finally succeeded in capturing him and tensed ready to jump in and save him.

**_Ooh, Jack, that looked really painful. Are you ok? I'm ready to come in and get you out._** Buffy asked him in his mind.

**_No, kiddo, stick to the plan. That was just a love tap._** Jack answered. _A really painful love tap,_ he corrected himself but kept those thoughts to himself.

**_Daniel, Wes, get the car and get ahead of us. Stay out of sight and downwind though._** Buffy called back to them as she started silently following Jack and the vampires as they traveled west through the cemetery.

* * *

Buffy followed as close as she dared. They had exited the cemetery and gone through several neighborhoods and were finally nearing the shore. There were a number of caves there that were a warren of tunnels and she was worried that once they entered the tunnels she would loose them. She wanted to get closer so that there would be no danger of that, but they were nearing the beach and there wasn't as much to hide behind.

_**Jack, those tunnels that they are leading you to are like a labyrinth. I'm going to take out the vampires so we don't loose you.**_

**_If you do that, we might not be able to find the place in time. They had several groups looking for sacrifices last night, and if they had more groups tonight, they may already have all the sacrifices they need for the ritual. I'll try and give you directions to follow us through the tunnels._** Jack replied.

**_Wes, Daniel, where are you?_** Buffy asked not liking the idea of possibly losing Jack in the tunnels.

**_We're hidden in the rocks close to the caves so we should be able to see which tunnel they enter._** Daniel answered back.

**_Before you ask, we are also close to the surf so they shouldn't hear our heartbeats and we are downwind so they shouldn't smell us._** Wesley added.

* * *

Oppressive darkness closed in around Jack as the vampires led him through what seemed like miles of tunnels. He had to direct Buffy, Daniel and Wesley through the labyrinth, so he was counting steps and turns since he couldn't see anything.

Jack tripped on a small stalagmite and couldn't help but wonder how the vampires could see to find their way, and how Buffy and the others would be able to find their way through. He fell, though the vampires kept him upright and simply started dragging him forward. He silently cursed as he realized he had lost count even as he struggled to regain his footing again.

They had been walking for a long time and Jack couldn't help but wonder if they were leading him in circles to confuse anybody who might be following them. He really hoped that wasn't the case, and if it wasn't, they were probably under the middle of Sunnydale already.

Jack finally found his footing and realized that they had left the impenetrable darkness of the tunnels behind. Now they were at the edge of a large cavern, far larger than he imagined from Buffy's description of her dream. It was still dark at the edges of the cavern, but towards the middle there were several bonfires as well as Tiki torches and candlelight, all surrounding a circle about 20 feet wide. At several points of the large circle were pillars of black obsidian.

Jack was dragged towards the center of the room, where he realized the accuracy of slayer dreams. Each pillar was indeed at the point of a black pentagram that was etched into the same black stone as the pillars, and in the middle of the pentagram was an eye. Chained to all the pillars but one were young men who were obviously military.

"I'll bet cash money that's the evil eye." He couldn't help smirking. "This place is all too cliche for that not to be. Hey, looks like someone forgot the stuck pig, you've got the fires for a good luau ready. It would be better on the beach, though," he stated to the vampires, who didn't seem to care what he was saying one way or the other. Yet, in spite of his words making light of the situation, he was very worried. If Buffy's slayer dreams were this accurate, the last part might be true as well. He eyed the heavy iron chains that would bind him as the final sacrifice with fear, not for himself, but for Buffy. There were way too many vampires hanging around in the shadows. If he allowed himself to be chained to that rock and things went down like her dream, there wouldn't be one damn thing he would be able to do about it. That thought was simply unacceptable.

Without another word, Jack jerked his arms away from the vampires holding him and drew one of his hidden stakes. With a loud shout that startled the vampires he started staking them left and right until a powerful blow hit him from behind and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Not to be negative or anything, but I can't see a thing." Daniel whispered to the others.

"**_Use the telepathic spell to talk, we are too close to them to risk being heard,"_** Buffy urged from where she was leading them through the darkened caves.

"Ow!" Wesley cried out as he walked into a stalactite. **_"Sorry, I'm just getting beat up before I even come face to face with a vampire."_**

"**_Here, Wes, put your hand on Daniels shoulder and let him lead you. Daniel, I'll lead you,"_** she said and, taking his hand in her own brought it to her hip to leave both her hands free to fight. She was distracted by the thought of his hands for a moment. They were so warm, masculine and large, and she couldn't help imagining those hands roaming freely all over her body.

_Ack, no thinking carnal thoughts, Buffy! Concentrate on Jack. No happy-happy, joy-joy thoughts until the world is safe."_ So, with a slight blush on her face, she continued leading them through the darkened maze following Jack's footprints and rather vague directions.

Jack's battle cry echoed through the tunnels to where his rescuers were making their way. Buffy hissed in a breath. She stepped up her pace momentarily, but then held back for Daniel and Wesley, and also so that she wouldn't loose the tracks she had been following.

"**_Jack, what is going on?"_** She asked through the link they were still sharing.

"**_I won't do you any good locked up, so I thought I would go ahead and start a little ruckus. Feel free to join me whenever you can."_**

"**_Crap! Jack, you won't do me any good dead, either." _**She growled and started running, hoping Daniel and Wes would be able to keep up.

Suddenly, Buffy realized that there was only one pair of footprints that she was following and stopped only to be run into by Daniel and Wesley consecutively.

"**_Uh, Buffy, what are we doing?"_** Wesley asked, and though he spoke in her mind, he sounded like he was out of breath and in pain from running into Daniel.

"**_We took a wrong turn, but before we back track, I think I'd better dust this vamp. It's hiding and waiting for us to walk into it's trap. Jack, are you there? Please answer." _**She was really worried about him.

"**_He has probably been knocked unconscious, I'm sure they wouldn't kill him before the ritual starts. They need him too badly,"_** Wes commented.

Buffy nodded and sighed though they couldn't see her. **_"Wait here while I take care of the Vamp, then we will back track and find the trail Jack left."_**

"**_You can actually see tracks in this blackness?"_** Wesley asked. **_"I realized that Slayer vision must be better suited to the night but that is incredible."_**

Daniel couldn't help but agree with Wesley, but was too concerned about Jack to comment. He felt Buffy slip away from him and a part of him wanted to reach out and pull her back to him. A part of him couldn't help but worry that she might not come back. He wanted to go with her, but knew that since he was blind as a bat he would be more of a hindrance than a help.

The sound of a scuffle filled the tunnel, then there was nothing but silence and blackness. It seemed to last forever, far longer than it should have taken her to come back. Panic for her safety and fear that she would never return to him welled within him. Fear that, like Sha're, she would be lost to him forever.

"Buffy?" He called out loud to her.

"**_Shh, I'm here. I was just making sure that there weren't any other vampires hiding around here."_**

Her voice in his mind was like sunlight and he couldn't help smiling to hear it again. He could almost feel her drawing near, and he blinked to realize that he could actually sense her presence. It was like a little bit of Ascended light returned to him in his exile.

This realization made him realize that ever since coming to Sunnydale he had felt like he was surrounded by death and darkness. It was only in her presence that this seemed to fade to nothing. He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that she felt the same things from him and wondered how she would interpret this feeling, if she did indeed have it. He understood it better than she could, he knew that they had been ascended together. But she didn't know this, and he felt a little guilty for not sharing this knowledge with her. But, how do you explain to a girl that you just met that when she died and thought she was in heaven she was actually an ascended being and that he was there in enlightenment with her? She would probably think he had been out in the sun digging up artifacts for too long.

A loud sound echoed through the tunnel interrupting his musings. A few feet away, Buffy cursed and dug into her fanny pack. It took him a moment to recognize the theme song to Scooby Doo and he realized that she was getting a phone call.

Buffy was babbling off apologies to him, Wesley and even Jack. Explaining that she didn't get calls very often and that she sometimes forgot that she even had a cell phone. He could tell that she felt mortified that she had forgotten something that could easily get them all killed.

"Hello," she whispered into the phone. "Xander, I can't talk right now, I'm about to be attacked by an army of vampires who heard my phone ringing. I'm kinda in the middle of an apocalypse, can I call you back later?"

There was a brief pause as Xander seemed to reply.

"What? Why did you let her watch that? Xander, you know about Anya. Just tell her that ones like in that movie don't exist. Besides, there is no such thing as a Holy Hand-Grenade."

"**_Xander let Anya watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail,"_** Buffy mentally explained to Wesley and Daniel.

Daniel blinked in shock wondering why this was a problem. Wesley however seemed to understand.

"**_Why did he do that? He knows about the scene with the killer bunny. Anya is afraid of bunnies,"_** Wesley explained to Daniel.

"Xander, I only answered the phone because it was the quickest way to make it stop making noise, I really can't talk now. Just...distract her with money or sex, if that doesn't work have her breathe into a paper bag, and if she is still having a panic, attack call for an ambulance. Just don't tell them that she got frightened watching Monty Python, they will think that it's a prank call. Have a good honeymoon." With that, Buffy hung up and turned off her phone.

"Honeymoon?" Wesley cried out loud in surprise. Realizing his error, he switched back to the spell. **_"They got married? I never thought it would happen after the last wedding attempt they had."_**

"**_They eloped and married in Vegas. Neither of them wanted to get her demon friends or his drunken family in a single room again. It's supposed to be a secret, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Please don't tell anybody,"_** Buffy asked them.

Daniel and Wesley quickly agreed to keep the nuptials a secret and they all turned back to find where they had made a wrong turn.

"**_Buffy, why does Anya have demon friends?"_** Daniel asked regarding one of the many things that didn't make sense to him.

"**_I have some myself,"_** Buffy pointed out. **_"Not all demons are evil. Anya, though, has so many because she was a vengeance demon for hundreds of years. Her medallion was destroyed, turning her human again. The thing to remember about Vengeance Demons is to never say the W word...Wish to anybody, because they could be a Vengeance Demon in disguise."

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail, except on DVD. (And Stargate and Buffy)

Review please? Thank you!


	16. The Sire of the Slayer

The Gift of a Family Ch16. The Sire of the Slayer.

Thank you Sulien for being such a wonderful beta reader!

The begining of the ritual is in this chapter very small warnings for blood and black magic

* * *

Jack groaned at the pain in his head as he slowly started coming around. He realized that his wrists were also hurting from hanging from the iron manacles and got his feet beneath him. His next realization was that his chest was being lovingly caressed.

"Wake up naughty boy." A woman's voice whispered in his ear as she gently nibbled on his earlobe. Jack opened his eyes and blinked at a woman with long black hair and a vacant, slightly crazed look. She looked like a cross between a woman out of the past and someone who had gone Goth in an old fashioned dress and corset. She had long dark curly hair and long fingernails that were painted red with little crescents of white at the tips. "Naughty soldier kills our minions so his sunshine can rise up and kill the rest." This said, the crazy lady stepped back and started dancing to music that only she could hear.

An oriental man with black hair walked up to her. Jack noted the red and gold tattoos of oriental dragons on his arms and knew that this was the Dragon.

"What do you see grandsire?" He asked respectfully. It was respectful but there was also something in the way he stood and asked that said clearer than words that though he respected her, he was in charge.

"The stars sing to me, he walks among them like a lumberjack through the woods. Through a big shiny ring into the sky." She danced and twirled in a little circle around the Dragon. Her hands seemed to wave gently at stars that only she could see. "It swirls and twirls with light like a bright shiny toilet flushing sideways." She turned to look at Jack again and walked over to him caressing his chest and face again.

"No offence but I think the lady here is a few crackers short of a full cracker barrel. Mind getting her off of me?" Jack asked feeling a little wigged at her talking about him walking through the stars by going through a shiny ring.

"He won't be walking through shiny rings anymore Dru. He's to be blood sacrifice so no snacking. Is there anything else?"

"His sunshine is coming, drawing near even now."

"Who is that?"

The wacko woman cried out and started shaking clearly upset. "She comes wrapped in death, she is his daughter and Spike's sunshine."

"He's the slayers father?" An evil smirk crossed the Dragon's face. "I'll make sure you have a front row seat while I change your daughter." He told Jack venomously. Then turning to one of the minions he ordered. "Make sure that when you bleed him for the ritual you leave him enough to live through it. He will make an excellent first meal for the newest member of our family." With an evil laugh he turned to the crazy lady who had calmed down at his words. "Take some minions and go to the mouth. We will open it after the beast has come and then when Buffy wakes up we will go find Spike."

"And Daddy?" She asked sulking.

"He will join us or he will die. Something tells me you would enjoy breaking him to your will, as he enjoyed breaking you to his."

She smiled and Jack couldn't help thinking that he had never seen a smile so deadly. "Yes, please. I'll show Daddy everything he taught me. I'll make him proud."

The Dragon laughed. "I'm sure you will. Watch out for the Slayer on your way out. If you find her kill the others with her, but don't take her on yourself. She is for me to turn." Then turning to the sacrifices chained to the rocks he smirked evilly. "Now if you will excuse me while I prepare for the ritual make sure to hang around." Turning he ordered the remaining vampires to guard them and walked off with 5 other vampires to prepare.

_Vampires are coming your way, watch out._ Jack thought out to the others but received no reply.

Looking up Jack grimaced at the chains holding him he had no chance of getting himself free, he had to depend on the others to come and save him. The thought chaffed a little, not because he didn't have faith in Daniel and Buffy to save him but because he was the one who was supposed to be helping her.

Whispering among the other soldiers was mostly ignored while he was tried to figure out a way to break free. That is until he heard them mention his daughters last name.

"Summers." One of the soldiers finished his sentence. Jack looked up to see the other sacrifices were three young men in night op's and an old timer who was clearly retired and should be living the good life. Mentally he reminded himself not to retire in Sunnydale.

"It was just crazy rambling. Riley said that her father had light blond hair. His is brown and gray besides I heard that Mr. Summers was a white collar worker who had never seen a battle in his life." Another soldier stated back.

"But that vamp is supposed to have some kind of psychic precognition and if he is then maybe it means that Buffy is coming."

"Let's ask him." Another of the soldiers stated.

"Hey, buddy, are you Hank Summers?"

"Nope." Jack said simply wondering if the initiative wasn't as absent from Sunnydale as they were supposed to be. "Tell me something boys, you're all wearing night op's clothes but there isn't supposed to be any military presence in Sunnydale what so ever?" Jack stopped there and let the question stand for it's self.

"We aren't at liberty to talk about the details of our mission." The first soldier stated at once.

Jack snorted. He expected as much. The question was were these guys NID? And what did they have to do with Buffy?

"Riight." Jack drawled out his reply. He was about to say something suitably sarcastic and witty when the vampires returned with large vials of what he assumed was blood and some other liquid.

The Dragon supervised as black candles were placed at various positions around the circle the pentagram was in.

_Buffy, not to rush you or anything but the ritual is starting._ Jack used the spell to communicate to his daughter, but once again received no reply. Damn! Jack cursed in his mind, apparently the spell wasn't working anymore.

The Dragon then started chanting in some other language, but Jack was only able to recognize the word, Lucifer. Switching to English he directed the vampires with the blood to each of the points of the pentagram where Jack and the other sacrifices stood chained.

"We offer you these sacrifices to cleanse the way and open the gate. First the blood of Druid Dhubh, the blackbird, bird of the gateway may it's blood open the way for our great beast."

A vampire who stood next to Jack stepped forward and poured his vial of blood into a tiny channel that was carved into the black stone. The blood must have been fresh because it ran smoothly through the channel to the pentagram and the eye that was carved into it's very center. Jack realized that this was the path his blood was to take once they got around to bleeding him. Wincing he tried once again to contact Buffy, Daniel and Wesley but once again received no response.

Once the vial was empty the vampire next to him drew a stake, "I give my dust in faith, to rise again when the great one comes." That said he thrust the stake into his own heart and collapsed into a pile of dust.

The ritual continued with the vampire to his right.

"Next the blood of Art, the bear, to bless the beast with primal power, sovereignty, intuition and instinct." The blood was poured and the vampire who poured it sacrificed himself.

Next came the venom and blood of Nathair, the adder, to fill the beast with life energy and the powers of transformation. The adder was followed by Eala, the swan to give it the powers of love and beauty and even souls.

Jack found it odd that they would want a hell beast to have powers of love and beauty, not to mention the soul thing, but then he was chained to a sacrificial stone waiting to become a blood sacrifice, and everything was weird at this point.

Finally they used the blood of Faol, the wolf to give it the power of intuition, learning and the Shadow. All the blood sacrifices of the animals were followed by the dust of the vampires who poured it.

"Now we offer the blood of warriors, humans who have seen battle with forces greater than themselves and lived to tell the tale." A vampire with a long ornate blade stepped forward.

"Remember shallow cuts, the beast will want fresh meat when it arrives and that man, is to be her first meal when Buffy becomes one of us." The Dragon then pointed to Jack.

"That is never going to happen." Jack growled. "Buffy is going to kick your ass back to the Ming Dynasty and preserve your ashes in a vase." The vampire rolled his eyes but Jack wasn't through yet. "Then when I retire I'll get a cat and let it defecate on your ashes."

Jack didn't blink, he knew he hadn't but somehow the Dragon had crossed over 20 feet in an instant. One moment Jack was taunting him from across the seal and the next he was looking into very angry green eyes. It was disconcerting and more than a little frightening that he could move that fast.

"In your position you should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you before I let your daughter finish you off." He stated slowly scratching down Jack's chest with his hand weapon the Tigers-claw. Jack stood resolute taking the pain and shoving it to the back of his mind the way he had been taught. The thought of Buffy fighting this thing made him want to wince, but never let the bad guys see you squirm was his motto...that and real men go fishing, but that didn't really apply to this situation.

"Tell me something," he said wanting to ruffle the bad guys feathers some more. "What is it with you over the top bad guys? I mean look at this place, how cliche can you get? A creepy cave, torchlight, vampire cult minions. The only thing your missing is a black cape, a widows peak hairline and a Transylvanian accent."

_Keep him talking._ He thought to himself. _Give Buffy and the others more time to get here._

"We will see how cocky you are once we are through with you and your daughter is draining you dry. Sire of the Slayer, I look forward to seeing just how much you can take."

That said the Dragon backed off and looked at the minion holding the ornate dagger.

"Let it begin." He commanded and the minion stepped toward one of the men. The blade in the minion's hand reflected the flickering light of candles, bonfires and torchlight.

* * *

A.N. No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter. 


	17. Messing Around in the Dark

The Gift of a Family Ch17. Messing around in the Dark.

Thank you Sulien for your opinions and everything you do to help.

Thanks also to Polgara and Bluebird for your opinions and help too.

* * *

Buffy sensed them before she heard them, instantly she pushed Wesley behind a column and pulled Daniel into the shadows behind another column, keeping her eyes and all her senses focused on the passageway ahead. There were vampires coming in their direction, a lot of them. She was hoping that they would continue straight to go out, she was really hoping that they weren't about to turn into the tunnel they were backtracking in.

_**Buffy, what is going on?**_ Wesley asked her in her mind.

_**We are hoping that the vampires go straight and aren't coming to eat us. There isn't a lot of room to maneuver and fight in these tunnels.**_ Buffy responded.

_**At least that means that only a couple could attack you at a time.**_ Wesley pointed out.

_**True but in this darkness you and Daniel won't have much of a chance if any of them slip by me.**_ She pointed out and held her breath as she sensed the movement down the other tunnel, a number of vampires were passing their tunnel by. She just hoped they wouldn't hear their hearts beating or see them hiding in the shadows.

At length they passed and she turned her attention back to Daniel and couldn't help blushing as she realized that he was holding her flush against his chest and she was the one who threw herself there. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before, all of her attention had been on the passing vampires, but now it was on the raging fire that seemed to be blazing just under her skin. She could feel her rational thought slipping away as one of his hands came up and gently explored her face and lips with a feather light touch.

Subconsciously she moistened her lips and thought how much nicer the moment could be if she could see the blues of his eyes and the expression on his face. His other arm gently and hesitantly pulled her closer and she forgot about everything except being there in his arms. She could sense him leaning down to kiss her and stood up on her toes to meet him.

Their lips met in a gentle and hesitant peck followed almost instantly with another that lasted only a moment longer. The kisses quickly escalated until they were both lost in a passionate haze until their mouths were almost making love to each other.

_**Aren't we good yet?**_ Wesley asked from his hiding place at the other side of the tunnel. He was completely oblivious to Buffy and Daniels extra curricular activities but he knew the vampires had already passed them and was wondering why they weren't moving again.

"Hmm?" Buffy asked.

_**Aren't we good yet?**_

"Great." Buffy whispered a little breathlessly.

"Incredible." Daniel whispered, just as breathless, agreeing with her.

_**If the danger has passed why aren't we moving again? Do you sense more vampires coming?**_ Wesley asked wondering why Buffy and Daniel seemed so out of it and were whispering out loud.

Buffy blinked, vampires? "Oh, the vampires!" She exclaimed still forgetting to use the spell. Realizing how she was acting she couldn't help slapping her forehead. Waves of guilt washed over her, Jack was in danger and here she was messing around with Daniel in the Dark. Feeling disgusted with herself Buffy pulled away from Daniel.

_**I'll just go...make sure they are all gone. **_She managed to remember to use the spell as she quickly rushed up the tunnel now thankful that it was dark. She was blushing brightly now but was only glad that Wes hadn't seen what she and Daniel had been sharing their first kiss, er, kisses.

Buffy slipped into the tunnel and reached out with her senses. She wondered what was going on and felt guilty about indulging in smoochies with Daniel while Jack was being held captive and an apocalypse was brewing. Buffy had always believed that she needed to find joy and life anywhere she possibly could as life was short enough, but the mission should come first and she could feel that she was running out of time. She was also agonizing over the fact that after she had decided to wait before getting involved again, that she could fall for Daniel so quickly, after deciding that she should wait before getting involved again. After what had happened with Spike she really didn't want to lead Daniel on and she knew she needed time.

When she was around him he made her feel warm and alive. It was distracting and she decided a little dangerous, she needed to focus on the dragon and stopping the ritual.

She took a deep breath and decided to worry about it later and concentrated on her senses. Deciding that the path was clear she pulled herself together and went back to get Daniel and Wes.

* * *

Daniel followed Buffy his hands about her tiny waist as she lead him through the dark. It was reassuring to him to be able to touch her in this darkened void. Earlier, he had been lost in terror for her safety when she had left him and Wesley to face the vampire alone in the darkness. He couldn't make out his own hand before his face and knew he could be of no help to her if she were to get into trouble. Now as they worked their way back to the trail he couldn't help thinking about how quickly he had come to care for the young woman.

His musings were abruptly cut short however as Buffy stopped and tossed Wesley behind a darkened column and pushed him up against the wall. Her tiny body leaned into his and he could smell her. Her scent of sandalwood smelled exotic and sexy, it surrounded him filling his senses, until there was no room for rational thought just the scent of her and the way her body fit perfectly against his. His arms came up around her and he could feel the rushing of her beating heart.

He was amazed at how right it felt to hold her, of the feeling of ascension that seemed to flow through the two of them, though neither were ascended any longer. It built up inside of him until he could do nothing but kiss her, and so he had.

It was only after she had pulled away from him, to make sure the vampires were gone, that reality had come back to him. They were in a dark tunnel with blood sucking vampires, needing to save Jack and he was acting like some fool teenager. He could just about kick himself for the way he was acting, and yet he couldn't entirely regret it.

When Buffy returned from checking the tunnel ahead, Daniel had Wesley follow behind her, so that he could put some space between himself and the woman who had the natural ability to turn his normally sharp mind into jelly.

* * *

The shadows receded as they continued on until they stood at the mouth of an enormous cavern. It was even bigger than in Buffy's dream.

_It looks like the ritual has already begun._ Wesley pointed out. Looking into the cavern, they could see that the Dragon and Jack seemed to be having an intense discussion.

_It looks like Jack is awake and pissing off the natives as usual. _Daniel thought and winced as he realized the big hint that he had accidently dropped in front of Wesley and Buffy.

_Here is the plan, Daniel you concentrate on getting Jack and the others free. Get them and yourself out of here. Wesley you watch his back._ Buffy stated.

_Buffy, not to be negative or anything but how are we supposed to get to Jack and the other sacrifices? There are vampires everywhere._ Daniel asked.

_That is easy, I'm gonna be distracting them by turning them all to dust._ Buffy stated with a predatory look in her eye. Then without another word she slipped into the shadows and seemed to disappear altogether. Daniel blinked in shock and searched the shadows for her, but soon gave up and turned his attention to the vampires standing between them and Jack. He heard a powerful voice command.

"Let it begin." Just as there was a blur of movement and the vampires that were in their way disappeared into softly falling dust. Still he couldn't see Buffy.

_Daniel she has cleared the path let's go._ Wesley's mind whispered to his own. Together they hurried into the open space of the cave and slipped up to hide behind the first pillar of stone they came to.

Risking a glance into the circle he could see Jack chained to a pillar of stone. There were also a number of vampires, one with a long and sharp looking knife who had just cut away the sleeves and pant legs of a young soldier's uniform. He had also cut a long slash down the soldier's arms and legs letting the blood slowly drip into channels imbedded into the seal that lead to the eye at its center. The vampire stood and raised the blade, it looked like he was about to cut the soldiers throat. Daniel would never find out what the vampire was going to do because the next moment he saw Buffy appear where the vampire had been standing. The long knife he had been holding fell to the ground along with his dust.

"Buffy." Jack whispered seeing his daughter take out the vampire who had started cutting on the soldier next to him.

Jack blinked as his voice was echoed by several of the soldier-sacrifices. His daughter took out two other vampires who were close to her and turned to the soldiers.

"Graham, Abrams, er..."

"Names Zachary, you saved me from a polgara demon that day. I've always wanted to thank you."

"Oh that's so sweet, but what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa or South America or somewhere protecting the natives from demons?" She asked as she started fighting more vampires that had rushed in toward her.

"Agent Finn, sent us." Zachary stated.

"Oh, Riley or Sam?" She asked as she threw a right hook at the vampire closest to her and knocked another to the ground.

"Riley, a powerful vampire called the Dragon is planning something big, we came to...warn you."

"Great." Buffy stated as she took out two more vampires. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hostile 17 has gone crazy."

Buffy stopped fighting and looked over at the soldier in shock.

"Spike's crazy?" She asked just as a vampire landed a punch that sent her flying back to land on her back and Jack shouted a warning a moment too late.

Buffy flipped to her feet.

"Hey, I was having a conversation here!" She growled and threw a stake at the offending vampire dusting him.

"Buffy," Jack said clearly worried and more than a little irritated. "Why don't you talk to your little friends after you save us?"

Buffy raced forward and attacked the vampires aggressively watching from the corner of her eye as Daniel got to work on freeing an old man she didn't recognize, he looked like he was probably retired and she guessed he might have fought in World War II. He was like 100 or something and she was glad that he hadn't already died from a heart attack, what with being abducted by vampires and all.

Suddenly she didn't have any more vampires around her, they had all fallen back and a different one walked forward. He wasn't much taller than her he had dark hair and green eyes. She could sense that he was a master and seeing the twin red and gold dragons on his forearm's she guessed that this was the Dragon.

He carried a red and gold sword so Buffy reached into the small bag she carried to magically draw her shiny new sword. It seemed to sing to her as she drew it and she felt a little more confident as she stood before the vampire who was a slayer of slayers. She had faced Spike and survived and she could face the Dragon. Then her confidence faltered as she recalled that the reason she had defeated Spike was because of her mother's intervention. Now her family was all dead and she stood to face this new challenge alone.

"I look forward to seeing what you are capable of with that sword, Childe." He stated.

Hearing him refer to her as if he had already turned her Buffy could feel fire burning in her veins, not of passion but of anger and rage. The dream was far too close to her thoughts but the anger burned such thoughts away.

"I am not nor will I ever be your childe." Buffy growled and leapt toward him. Their swords crashed together and a light sparked between them. The battle had only just begun.

* * *

Please Review.


	18. Fighting The Dragon

The Gift of a Family Ch18. Fighting The Dragon.

As always thanks to Sulien for being my beta reader she is excellent! (all is well) Thank you! Also thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

* * *

"I am not, nor will I ever be your Childe," Buffy growled and leapt toward him. Their swords crashed together and a light sparked between them. The battle had only just begun.

The Dragon's sword flashed in a blur towards her throat and Buffy parried causing it to pass harmlessly through the air at her side. She thrust her own blade towards his chest, looking to wound him with what would have been a fatal blow for a human. The Dragon, however, was expecting this and slipped easily away from her riposte.

Buffy lost sight of The Dragon, momentarily, but turned to try and catch him as she was certain that he was about to attack her from the side.

Jack's frightened cry was Buffy's only warning as a hand with a steely grip enclosed the wrist of her sword arm while The Dragon's sword slipped with ease up next to her neck, holding her deathly still. She couldn't believe that he had already beaten her this easily, as she felt the soft caress of his lips nestle her neck from behind her.

"You are not applying your full abilities against me, Miss Summers. Don't disappoint me, I was so looking forward to fighting the great slayer who had defeated so many of my line. I thought you were going to try and kill me. I was given to understand that you beat Angelus with a sword. Show me your fire Childe."

The sword was withdrawn from her neck, but before she could react, she was thrown across the cave to crash against one of the now empty pillars of obsidian stone, breaking it.

Pain flared through her body as Buffy rolled over and shook her head, unsteadily trying to get to her feet. She saw Wesley dust a vampire and Daniel was working to free another soldier in her peripheral vision. She could see that the soldier was bleeding as well and realized that another vampire had taken up the job of bleeding the remaining soldiers. There was nothing she could do to stop it, however, as The Dragon pulled her to her feet and thrust her away from her fallen sword.

He had discarded his sword as well at this point and had donned his bagh nakh instead. The Tigers Claw weapon was red enamel with gold but its claws gleamed silver and had dried black blood at it's tips. The Dragon thrust Buffy forward across the center of the seal. She nearly slipped on the slick rock of the bloody seal but turned to attack regardless. "Apply yourself girl this is the last battle of your life. Show me your fire." He stated.

"Oh, I'll apply myself, but this sure as hell isn't my last battle. I defeated a Hell God, you honestly think you can win against me? I'm gonna kick your ass to Timbuktu!" Buffy stated with confidence she didn't really feel. Taking a deep breath, she charged the Dragon with a stake in hand.

The Dragon slashed out at her as soon as she was within range. Buffy pivoted feeling the air brush her skin from the closeness of his attack. Spinning closer to him, she lashed out, punching him in the throat. It would have crushed the windpipe of a normal human, but hardly phased the master vampire who had no use for breath. Buffy knocked his other arm away before he could scratch her and hit him with an uppercut to his jaw. The Dragon staggered back with a mild case of whiplash and that is when the slayer went to town. She virtually erupted in spinning kicks and punches that kept him staggering back and wouldn't let him regain his equilibrium. Finally, she finished in a roundhouse kick to his chest that sent him flying across the room.

Buffy blinked to hear Jack cheering her on from where he was still chained to the rock. "How do you like my fire now?" Buffy growled to the Dragon as she rushed to get to him before he could regain his feet.

She was too late, however. The Dragon flipped to his feet in a move faster than the eye could follow. "Much better. You have much to learn, but you will make an excellent Childe," he stated cooly and with a flash of something in his eyes that looked almost like approval.

Buffy was about to hiss an appropriate reply, but a pained cry caught her attention. Daniel and Wesley had managed to get the second soldier loose Daniel was quickly binding his wounds, but that wasn't the problem. Another vampire had taken up the fancy long knife the first vampire was using to bleed the soldiers and was currently hurrying to cut them all so the ritual could continue.

Pulling a stake from her waistband, Buffy threw it, at the same time Jack cried out to her. The vampire collapsed into dust once again, leaving the knife to fall to the floor of the cavern. Buffy barely registered that her throw hit it's target or that Wesley rushed forward and collected the knife, because she was blinded by a searing pain across her hip and up her back. The claws of The Dragons' bagh nakh cut through her flesh like butter. She cried out, but ground her teeth and hissed in pain as she tried to force the it aside and turned back to face The Dragon.

"You disappoint me, Buffy. Surely Spike or even your Watcher trained you to never take your eyes off of the enemy. Allowing yourself to be distracted in a battle is an amateurs mistake and not worthy of one of the greatest slayers who have ever lived."

Buffy blinked, not certain if that had been a complement or an insult, as it seemed to be both and she wasn't sure how to take it. "You think I'm one of the greatest slayers who have ever lived?" she asked, feeling a little flattered in spite of the situation.

"Buffy, that's hardly the point. Stake him already!" Jack called out, not wanting her to get distracted.

"Yes, Buffy, I think it's time we moved past the preliminaries and get down to it. I look forward to drinking your blood. It is really a very intimate relationship that I plan to initiate you into. The only thing more intimate and a Sire and his Childe are life-mates. An honor I am sure Spike will be more than willing to share with you once you are one of us." The Dragon leered at her with an evil smirk on his face. "I look forward to initiating you to our ways," he stated leaving no question as to his intent.

"Eew! No thank you!" She stated clearly grossed out. "But it was a nice try, thanks for playing. You do win one of our lovely consolation prizes, though, a stake through the heart." Buffy growled at him just as she leaped forward and attacked with incredible speed, power and focus. She was enraged and not holding anything back.

* * *

Jack watched in shock and awe as his daughter interrupted the ritual in a flurry of fighting and dust. She was like poetry in motion, kicking, punching and dusting every vampire she came across. He could hardly believe the power and abilities his daughter commanded and barely noticed Daniel and Wesley as they slipped out and started freeing the other soldiers. His daughter was his main point of focus though, especially when she started fighting The Dragon. Jack called out in warning and started desperately trying to get free from the iron manacles that held him to the stone when he saw The Dragon slip in behind her and hold his sword to her throat.

Jack's wrists were bleeding by the time he saw Buffy thrown across the room crashing into a stone pillar, and winced in shared pain as he watched the pillar break and his daughter fall to the ground. His heart was in his throat, she had to have broken her back on that pillar. He watched in amazement as she started to pull herself up, trying to get to her feet.

"Buffy!" He called out, seeing The Dragon come up behind her with his Tiger's Claws on his hands. The Dragon pulled her to her feet and threw her toward the center of the seal, where she nearly slipped on the blood. Jack remembered the Dragon's threats to give him a front row seat while he turned Buffy and continued his futile struggles with his bonds as they bantered and fought beyond anything he had ever seen.

Jack hissed in anger at the Dragon's comments to his daughter, and he noticed that even Daniel stopped his work freeing the fourth soldier to turn and glare at the vampire in anger. Wesley and the other soldiers working where he left off.

Together, Daniel and Jack watched as Buffy and The Dragon took their fight to a whole new level. If she was poetry in motion before, she was beyond words now. Buffy held nothing back as she fought like an avenging angel. The Dragon, however, also stepped up the level of his fighting. He fought like the Devil himself with speed, skill and cunning, and with a leering smile on his face the whole time.

Jack found himself hating The Dragon worse than any Goa'uld, worse than Anubis and even Baal, who had tortured him to death repeatedly. No one looks at his daughter like that and continued living! Giving another futile tug at his bonds, he was about to shout to Daniel to get over to him and get him free when Buffy tripped backwards, falling onto her back on the seal with The Dragon following her down and knocking the stake from her hand. They were right in front of Jack, just as the Dragon had promised.

A fierce hand tangled itself in Buffy's golden hair and forced her head to the side to give The Dragon access to her neck.

"Welcome to the family, Buffy," The Dragon stated just before he sunk his fangs into her neck and began to drink her rich and powerful blood. Buffy desperately tried to push him off, but he had her well and truly pinned down. Tears filled her eyes as she realized her nightmare was about to become reality. The Dragon was going to turn her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Buffy suddenly felt the added pressure of another body throwing itself on top of The Dragon, then The Dragon was gone and a warm body fell through the dust onto her. Buffy blinked as the dust cleared and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looked down on her in worry.

"Buffy are you alright?" Daniel asked gently in concern and worry as his thumb gently caressed her cheek, drawing a tendril of hair from her face.

"Daniel." She whispered in awe. "You saved me." She wasn't feeling very strong at the moment. In fact, she felt as weak as a kitten and tears filled her eyes as she embraced him. She didn't even realize that she was shaking in shock and fear.

"It's ok, Buffy he's nothing but dust now." He stated to reassure the shaking Slayer in his arms. He couldn't believe how this woman who seemed larger than life and who wielded power like an extension of her very being, was in his arms shaking like a leaf. It didn't seem right to see her like this and he desperately wanted to reassure the woman he was holding. Without hesitation he pulled her in for a gentle and feeling kiss. Buffy immediately responded to him and the kiss deepened into something far more passionate.

Daniel's kiss filled her with a strength and fire, and Buffy found herself again and could feel her power and confidence coming back to her. His kiss filled her with life and made her feel alive as she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jack watched in shock as his best friend kissed his daughter after saving her from a vampire. It was as if the world had turned upside down in that one instant and he wondered if it would ever go back to being normal again. For a moment, he felt as if he had lost his daughter before he could even get to know her. Pulling himself together, he did the only thing he could under the circumstances.

"Daniel!" Jacks voice yelled at his best friend, "Get your lips off of my daughter!"

* * *

A.N.(Ok so he finally spilled the beans, not as he planned but he can't have everything. Please review and don't be too angry I plan to update again soon.)


	19. Violet Eyes

Gift of a Family chapter 19. Violet Eyes.

As always, thanks to Sulien for being my beta reader. (All is well thank you.) Also, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, and hey it is my birthday today...please give me reviews. (Bright smile but I am not gonna admit how old I am.)

* * *

"Daniel!" Jack yelled at his best friend, "get your lips off of my daughter!"

Buffy and Daniel froze and looked into each others eyes in shock.

"Did he say..." Daniel started to ask, but stopped speaking as he turned to look at a very angry Jack, who was still chained to a stone obelisk.

"Daughter?" Buffy asked in shock, looking at the man she had found herself wishing was her father ever since she had heard from Daniel that he had come to Sunnydale to look up his daughter.

Buffy's mind was racing a mile a minute, but couldn't seem to add one and one together to make two. _He's my father? Why did he wait so long to tell me? Was he ever going to tell me? What if he came to find a nice normal daughter, took one look at me and decided I was a freak and was planning to get out of town before I could find out?_ Her mind froze at that thought and she was surprised at how badly it hurt to think it. She desperately tried to rethink to see if she could come up with any other conclusion. It made sense, though. With her life, it was somehow poetic. Morbid and depressing, but poetic. _It's better this way, now I wont' get attached to him only to have him leave.

* * *

_

Daniel froze in shock and looked at his friend, bewildered. He had been imagining a young girl with pigtails to be Jacks daughter. She would be a hellion, climbing trees and getting into all kinds of trouble. She wasn't supposed to be a mysterious and sexy Vampire Slayer, he certainly wasn't supposed to be attracted to her. Daniel scrambled away from Buffy, not quite ready for an angry shotgun wielding Jack, intent on protecting his daughter from amorous suitors. The pang of loss struck a resonant chord within him, though, as he pulled away. From the way she responded to his kiss, he was certain that his interest was not one sided.

* * *

Jack realized what he had said and winced. This was _so_ not how he wanted Buffy to find out that he was her father. He had been waiting for the right moment to tell her. He was going to show up on her porch with a bouquet of flowers and the letter she had sent him. The right moment was certainly not in the middle of a vampires lair while he was chained to a sacrificial rock.

"Surprise," he stated whimsically. "Listen, that wasn't how I wanted you to find out," he quickly told Buffy on seeing the pained look that was rising in her eyes. _Damn, this really isn't working out too well,_ he thought.

Buffy forced the pain away and hid it behind her anger and the Slayer within her. "Did you even want me to find out?" Buffy asked coldly as she sat up. She was sitting partly in a growing pool of blood and her head was spinning when she realized that her blood was adding to the pool. She cursed mentally and tore a small clean part of her shirt to staunch the blood she was losing.

"What?" Jack asked in shock. "Of course I did! Everything has just been a little crazy and I was waiting for the right time." Buffy cast Jack a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

Wesley and the remaining soldiers hurried over to release Jack and help Buffy. "I think the family reunion needs to wait. We've got to get the blood off of this seal before it activates and releases the Hell beast." Wesley looked over her wounds and pulled out bandages and tape from his pockets to patch her up.

"Once I get off this seal it will take care of half the problem right there," Buffy growled, indicating her hair and back that were covered in blood. "This is _so_ gross."

"Take it slowly. You have lost a lot of blood," Wesley advised as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Buffy had just gotten to her feet when the seal below her started glowing a blood red.

"This is so not good," Buffy stated, just as an earthquake started rocking the cavern and nearly sent Wesley sprawling. Only Buffy's grip kept him from falling.

"Get out!" Buffy shouted as the ground above started caving in and falling all around them. Together, they rushed from the cavern toward the tunnels that led back out to the surface. Buffy paused only briefly to collect her shiny new sword. They were nearly to the entrance of the tunnel when it collapsed, trapping them in the enormous cavern.

"Get against the walls!" Jack shouted the command as he threw himself protectively over Buffy.

The crashing of the falling earth seemed to subside shortly, though the ground beneath them continued to rumble and shake. It no longer felt like an earthquake, but like something was moving underneath the ground below them.

A fearsome roar announced the arrival of the Hell beast, which Jack could feel deep within his very bones. It was as unsettling as nails across a chalkboard and filled his body with dread. A blazing burst of fire preceded the creature from the now open Seal of Danzathar. The fire was followed by a pair of violet eyes and white fangs that would put a dinosaur to shame.

The creature didn't even look at them as it continued up a little hill towards the gaping hole that had opened up in the cave in, where Sunnydale lay helpless above. Its body was enormous and seemed to go on forever, and was the color of smoke and shadows on the darkest night, and it had wings folded protectively cross it's back.

"Is it just me, or does that thing look just like a dragon?" Jack asked, not believing his eyes.

"It is a dragon," Wesley stated and looked over at Buffy with fear and worry in his eyes.

Buffy's eyes were vacant, as if her mind and spirit were in some far away land, and she took several steps in the direction of the dragon. There was a smile shining upon her face with a look of rapture and ecstacy.

Buffy was lost, she couldn't remember where she was or what she was supposed to be doing. The creature before her at first filled her with dread and she was determined to kill it. She had to in order to save the world. Then she looked at his violet eyes and she could hear his unearthly music that filled her with a great longing and pleasure. It was spiritual and sexual all at once and she could feel herself spiraling into the heavens on a wave of rapture. She was filled with love and the desire to be near to the creature that seemed to call out to her. She knew that there was something that she was supposed to kill to save the world, but the only thing before her was this heavenly creature whose song reminded her so much of heaven, but with a dark passion mixed in. It wasn't exactly like heaven, but it really reminded her of it. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the heavenly creature. She was about to pull her arm away and continue forward when she was slapped across the face.

"Buffy, it's the dragon's thrall! Snap out of it!" Wesley's voice cried out to her.

"What are you doing?" Jack growled at the man who had just slapped his daughter.

"Dragons are very rare and very hard to kill, especially for Slayers. I'm sure you are aware of the legends of dragons carrying off maidens. Dragons love women, especially strong women like Slayers, and they have something like a hypnotic power that they use to lure them to it. It is far more powerful than any vampire's thrall. Buffy was just lost in it and I was trying to get her out of it."

Together, they turned to look at Buffy, who was shaking as she tried to throw off the thrall and had been from the instant that she had heard Wesley say "thrall." She had dreaded thrall ever since losing Merrick because of it and didn't even realize that she had sunk to her knees as she tried to fight it.

"Wes, I don't think I can do this," she whispered shakily.

"Yes, you can, Buffy. You are our only hope. You are the only one who can wield that sword and that means that you are the only one who can kill that creature," Wesley responded.

"The music is so...it reminds me of heaven," Buffy whispered, a look of longing upon her face.

Jack sucked in a breath of air in shock. It wasn't that she could hear music that no one else could that had him reeling, it was the heaven comment. How could it remind her of heaven unless she had been there and remembered it?

"Buffy, whatever you do, don't look in its eyes," Wesley commanded her.

Shakily, like someone suffering from withdrawal, Buffy raised her head and looked at her father. She hadn't believed him when he said that he wanted to be her father in truth, even after finding out about her being the slayer. She didn't believe that he wouldn't leave her hurting and alone, the way that everyone else had. But she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him more than she could say. Grabbing her sword, she filled herself with determination and conviction. She would slay the creature and then she would find out the truth.

Turning, Buffy noticed that the creature was almost outside and knew that it would be impossible to defeat if it took flight. Crawling to her feet, she raced through what seemed like a dust storm towards the creature of darkest shadow that even now still gleamed like the light of heaven and she knew that the thrall wasn't completely thrown off. Because she didn't want to kill it. Killing it would be like sending Angel to hell, losing her mother, sister and friends and being torn out of Heaven all over again.

Buffy was almost to it when it emerged from the tunnel onto the streets of Sunnydale. She reached the end of the tunnel to see it spread its wings, preparing to take flight. With a final burst of speed, she jumped onto its back and lashed out with her sword at the creature's right wing. Diamond hard scales deflected her sword and she could feel the vibrations all up her arm, deep into her body and even in her teeth. The dragon leapt into the air and she fell to its hard and scaly back.

Buffy clung to the dragon with all of her strength, she did not want to fall from it's back to the ground that seemed so very far below. She wondered desperately how she was going to get out of this mess without getting herself killed in the process. She had really wanted to keep the dragon on the ground, because she didn't have much hope with it airborne.

Looking over, she eyed the dragon's wing. Hoping to wound it so that it would have to land, she lashed her sword out at it's wing again. Once again, the sword was repelled by the creature's armor, but this time her sword rebounded back towards her, the flat of the blade impacting her back where the Dragon (vampire), had scratched her with his Tiger's Claw.

Buffy gritted her teeth from the pain, and although it was the flat of the sword that had hit her, it opened the scratches that ran down her back. Blood flowed out from her wounds and onto the runes etched into the blade. It was her blood that woke the sword from it's long slumber and activated the latent magic in its blade. Buffy could feel its power flow into her, through her and back to the blade again. She was one with the blade and it felt like an extension of her own being. Looking at the blade, she could see it glowing with the powers of life, death, Heaven and Hell.

Buffy lashed out at the dragon's wing once again. This time, the blade cut through the scales like a hot knife through warm butter. The creature's cry of pain was agony to her heart even as they fell from the sky like a shooting star.

The dragon landed close to the cavern as if it was returning to its lair to seek safety. Its impact with the ground threw Buffy from its back to roll in the grass. Looking up, she realized that the Seal of Danzathar was not far from the Hellmouth. They were in the middle of the football field of her old high school, a gaping hole was in the ground where the end zone should be.

Pulling herself to her feet, Buffy turned to kill the dragon and was met with a pair of violet eyes that pierced her to her very soul. Once again, the sensual, heavenly music filled her and she walked toward those eyes that beckoned to her like siren's song. She could sense the power of this creature, its wisdom and years. It was older than the moon and stars, from a time before time. Its beauty was a thing beyond the Earth and she longed to surrender herself to it. Tears filled her eyes as she neared the creature. How could she kill this beast? Who was she to say that it should die while she lived? Her duty to the world was like a millstone around her neck. She would rather die than kill this creature of light and shadows.

Buffy stood before the dragon, her sword in hand, and its music crescendoed. Like a tsunami, the music washed over and around her and she could feel her resistance to it washing away like sand in the tides. For a moment, her mind merged with the dragon before her, such wisdom and beauty should not be parted from this world. To kill this creature would be a sin beyond sins. She could feel her love for this creature start to blossom under its violet gaze.

* * *

From the darkened depths below, Jack, Daniel, Wesley and the soldiers emerged to find Buffy standing right before the dragon. Well within chomping distance.

"_Buffy!_" Jack cried out, knowing that his daughter was lost to the thrall that Wesley had described.

The dragon stirred and turned to growl at the men. Buffy could feel its intention even as it drew breath to pour out its deadly fire upon her father and friends. The protector within her acted without thought and she launched herself at the dragon. Thrusting her sword into the creature, she could feel it absorb the dragon's magic and powers. With one final, majestic cry, the dragon died, taking a part of her heart and soul with it.

"_No!_" Buffy cried out, realizing what she had done. She threw her sword from her and wrapped her arms around the creature, pleading with it to take her with it, to Heaven or Hell, she didn't care which. She only wanted to stay by its side, but now the heavenly music was fading, leaving her in a hell of her own creation. She had killed it. Like everything she touched, it seemed to wither and die. She was being left behind, shattered and broken. _**Come with me**_ The dragon seemed to whisper directly to her heart.

She wouldn't be left behind, she refused to be separated from Heaven again. Scrambling to the creature's claws, she took one, ready to kill herself in order to stay within its heavenly presence.

"Buffy, no!" she heard Jack and Daniel cry out, and suddenly warm hands pulled her away from the dragon's claws. She found herself being embraced by Jack and Daniel. She could feel the thrall slowly clearing from her mind, and with this clearing came the realization that she could sense something else that reminded her of Heaven. Turning to Daniel, she whispered, "I miss it so much, Daniel. It's hell being here and remembering what it was like, and I just killed the closest thing I have had to it since I was pulled back."

"God, Buffy, I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered back. "You have to know though, that we are here for you. You aren't alone anymore." He wanted to tell her that he could understand more than anybody what she was feeling, but he knew that it was worse for her. She remembered it. For all his hidden longings to return to that state of being, at least he didn't fully remember what he was missing.

"We're here for you, kid. You're not gonna get rid of me," Jack stated soothingly as he gently rubbed circles over the unwounded part of her back.

These words were like a balm to Buffy's broken spirit. Though she didn't dare believe them, they opened the way for her heart to be cleansed and just as the heavens opened up to wash the Earth with rain, Buffy let her tears fall, and the tears she cried were cleansing.

* * *

I hope you liked it, there is more to come.


	20. What Do You Mean The Apocalypse Isn't Ov

**What Do You Mean The Apocalypse Isn't Over?**

Thanks to Sulien for being my beta reader. Also, thank you dear readers for your lovely reviews. I love hearing what you all think about this.

* * *

Graham looked back into the cavern they had been held in and watched as numerous clouds of dust were swirling and condensing then turned to look back at the Slayer as she cried. She had been through hell but it wasn't over yet. They needed her to pull herself together. Not only did they have the problem of the vampires coming back to life below them but Druscilla was still out there waiting to open the hell-mouth. 

"Buffy." Graham spoke up hesitantly. "Er, I know you are really upset, but we need you to pull yourself together."

Jack felt Buffy stiffen in his arms and he glared back at secret soldier number one. He was about to say something when Abrams spoke up.

"Druscilla is planning on opening the Hell mouth, she took about twenty vampires with her, and we also have those dust clouds down there which I'm thinking is definitely not natural."

Buffy took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up causing Jack to flinch. The sparkle and life that filled his daughter seemed to be gone and he prayed that it wasn't gone for good.

Buffy took a deep breath she could feel the power the sword had taken from the dragon and given to her. She needed to do something with it but wasn't sure what she could do. The power was overwhelming, but looking over at Jack she noticed the wounds he had received waiting for her to come save him. Her next move was more instinctual than anything. Reaching out she took his hand and channeled some of the power to Jack. His wounds healed before her very eyes leaving him without a scratch. _**Neat now it would be good if I could do that for myself, **_she thought but knew that the power rush was gone and that she also didn't really know how she had done it to begin with.

"Woah momma," Jack stated in shock then coming out of it he added, "If you can do that why don't you heal yourself first?" He growled.

"It was a new development and I'm not even sure it can be repeated. Sorry that I kind of lost it there for a minute, thanks," she whispered to Jack and Daniel and the last vestiges of the young girl disappeared leaving behind only a hardened warrior and champion. Buffy got to her feet ignoring the wounds that covered her body, heart and soul. She walked over to look down at the swirls of dust condensing below, there were more than they had initially thought there would be, somewhere between two and three hundred vampires were slowly being brought back to life.

Jack and Daniel followed her and looked down seeing the problem. They had to agree that they were in serious trouble. Even as powerful as Buffy was there was no way she could fight all of those vampires once they came back to life, and they had no idea how to stop it from happening.

Buffy looked down on the swirling masses of dust and desperately tried to think of what to do. She had to stop Druscilla from opening the Hellmouth and had a feeling that she wouldn't have much time to stop her, but she knew that these vampires could come back to life at anytime. That many vampires coming back to life at once would be just as destructive as the Hellmouth opening. They would all be hungry for blood and would sweep over Sunnydale killing everything they could get their fangs in.

"Yo, B!" A familiar voice called out. "I've been all over this freaky town looking for ya. I was about to give up when I saw you flying around on a dragon. Gotta say B, that was quite the sight."

Buffy looked over and saw her sister slayer walking toward them across the field of grass. She wore her red leather pants and a black tank top that revealed her golden arms. Faith walked with a strut as if she were throughly confident and at ease. Buffy had the feeling that only she and perhaps Wesley had any idea that the brunette was hesitant and frightened and desperately trying to cover it up with a facade of strength.

She smiled reassuringly toward her trying to be welcoming in spite of her own inner pain that was still raging under the surface. "Faith I'm glad to see you. I could really use your help," she stated as she walked over to meet her. They stopped not far from each other. Each hesitated as if they were not sure how they should greet each other. Hesitantly they hugged each other and suddenly they both felt at ease. It was like their history was long past, a distant memory that could no longer hurt them.

"So who are the hotties?" Faith asked eyeing Daniel.

Buffy stepped between Daniel and Faith with a predatory look in her eye, and Faith took a startled step back. Buffy blushed realizing her actions and quickly looked away. It was a natural reaction on her part, she had forgiven Faith but forgiving Faith and standing by while she went after Daniel were two different things entirely. She couldn't believe how she was acting. It wasn't like she was together with Daniel or that she could be getting together with him anytime soon. She still had so much to work out for herself first.

"Uh, you know Wesley, This is Graham, Abrams and Zachary they work with Riley. This is...um." Buffy faltered looking at the old man. "What was your name again?"

"Sargent Allan Masters retired." He stated looking around him with interest. "What is going on here anyway?"

"That is classified information Sargent." Abrams stated.

"Graham would one of you take care of Allan? I think he should get to the hospital and get his wounds taken care of." Buffy stated eyeing the bloody bandages that covered where the vampires had cut him. She felt so guilty for not getting there faster, if she had would he have been wounded? Would she have had to kill the dragon that lay only a few feet away from her. She wished she could repeat the little miracle she had managed for Jack for the others but it had taken a large amount of the power she had absorbed from the dragon, and she still wasn't sure how it had happened.

Pulling herself together she continued the introductions. "That was Allan and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and, uh, my birth father, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Guy's this is Faith she is my sister Slayer."

"The evil slayer?" Graham asked in shock remembering Riley telling him about the dark slayer. Faith visibly flinched at this while Jack and Daniel eyed her in concern.

"Faith isn't evil, Graham. She is here to help us and take over as the guardian of the Hellmouth since the PTB have decided to reassign me elsewhere." Buffy quickly spoke up for Faith. Everyone except Faith seemed to want to question this statement but before they could say anything Faith spoke up.

Jack couldn't help thinking he was glad that Buffy would be leaving this wacked out place, but he was worried about where she was going to go, and about leaving the other young woman to face this place alone.

"So what's the stitch?" Faith asked.

"Druscilla and about twenty vampires are going to be trying to open the Hellmouth, and those dust storms down there are all vampires coming back to life." Buffy stated.

"Damn B. You didn't need to throw a welcome to the Hellmouth party just for me." Faith stated feeling a little overwhelmed already. "What are we gonna do when all those Pigpens down there turn back into drac wannabe's?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but if they all come back at the same time we will be overrun by vamps pretty quickly. We won't have time to do much of anything." Buffy stated.

"Damn, I wish I had been able to get my team here along with some C-4 or claymores or something." Jack growled looking at all the vampires below them.

"That's it!" Buffy smiled at her father.

"What's it?" He turned to look at Buffy.

"Last time Riley was in town he gave me a present," Buffy smiled.

"Who is Riley and what did he give you?" Jack asked.  
"My exboyfriend, and a bunker of explosives," Buffy stated with a smile.

Jack and Daniel blinked in surprise. First it was this Angel guy and her new sword and how there was a Riley with a bunker of explosives.

Daniel couldn't help wondering if he could somehow get his hands on a Zat or staff weapon that he could give her. Apparently weapons were the gift of choice to woo a slayer. He somehow didn't think he had a chance in Hell of getting Hammond to ok that though and suppressed a sigh of frustration. That would have been such a unique gift too. He couldn't help but wonder how this Riley guy managed to get her a bunker of explosives to give to a Slayer.

"Of course," Graham stated, "We helped him get it set up when we closed down the initiative bunker."

"You remember where it is?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Mam," Abrams stated but flinched at the glare Buffy gave him for calling her Mam.

"Great take Jack and Daniel and get what we need to blast those vamps back to kingdom come. Graham, feel like kicking some vamp ass?" Graham nodded the affirmative. "You get to guard Wesley's back while Faith and I take out Dru and the other vampires. Wesley if they get the mouth open are you up for the closing the Hellmouth spell?"

"I'm ready," he stated.

"Buffy, I don't like the idea of us splitting up," Jack stated eyeing her wounds. Was she up to fighting vampires after all of that?

"I know but we don't have a lot of time. I need your help Jack, to make sure we can get everything taken care of," Buffy stated finding it hard to admit that she needed help but she truly did. She could feel her strength slowly draining from her.

"Fine, but watch your back," he ordered her.

Buffy opened the tiny bag at her waist and pulled out a sword for Wesley an ax for Graham, and a crossbow and bolts for Faith.

"Nifty bag." Faith said admiring it.

"Wills made it before...things got bad with her magic." Buffy stated. "I call it my Magic Pouch."

Faith picked it up and looked inside of it, "Oh, lipstick!" She cried out and put some on before she looked back into the bag. "B, it looks like an ordinary bag to me."  
"It is an ordinary bag for anyone besides Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya or I, but it holds all kinds of nifty prezzies." Buffy answered.

"Got anything else in it?" Daniel asked amazed that he had missed it before. He realized she had to have used it before because she hadn't been carrying her sword on her through the darkness but she drew it once she was in the cavern.

"A few things. How are you boys on weapons?" She asked handing Abrams an ax.

"I wouldn't say no to an ax or something," Jack stated as he pulled out the last hidden stake from his waistband. Everyone armed they agreed to meet back at the field as soon as they were able and raced off to complete their missions.

* * *

Jacks eyes grew wide as he looked at the bunker of explosives. He couldn't help the twinkle in his eye or the smirk of a smile from crossing his lips at the thought of getting some payback. He was looking forward to blasting those vamps back to Hell where they belong. 

"All right folks it's a big cavern with lots of vampires so let's make sure to get plenty of fire power," he stated loading his and Daniels arms full of explosives, that was when he noticed a rocket launcher complete with rockets. _**Oh yeah it's gonna be a hot time in the old town tonight.**_ Jack thought to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

To read is human, to review is divine. 


	21. Who Knew That Saving The World Was Hered

The Gift of a Family chapter 21. Who Knew That Saving The World Was Hereditary?

I still don't own Buffy or Stargate. Shocking surprise isn't it? LOL

Thanks to Sulien, and to those who are recommending my story, those who are reviewing my story and also those who are reading my story. You guys are the best. I hope you are enjoying it I am sorry it took me so very long to get the next chapter out. The rest of the story isn't mapped out as well as the first part was so there may be delays. (Plus I have Carpal Tunnel, Tendinitis and Tennis Elbow so it is really hard to type my stories on my computer when I get home from work after typing all day at a phone center. Sorry)

Oh, and to everybody from Pol's group on Worlds Of Possibilities (especially our chat group) I have been eating my carrots, (in fact I am eating one now) and it seems to have helped a bit, hence the new chapter. Thanks for the idea of feeding the plot bunnies inside of me, I think they are starting to come out of hibernation. (And there was much rejoicing .) LOL. I have even been working on some really old stuff that I need to finish. :-)

* * *

Seeing how badly Buffy was wounded, Faith took point leading Wesley, Graham and Buffy into the newly constructed school. It was almost done and would be ready in time for the new school year. She didn't get far leading them however, she stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Uh, Buffy what way is it to the Hellmouth? Everything is different."

_The library was on the other side of the school from the football field._ Buffy quickly thought to herself. "Go that way and watch for vampires, they will have already found it for us."

With a nod, Faith continued forward, protectively leading the way until they came to the principal's office. Faith launched forward and quickly dusted the vampires guarding the door. Buffy watched as Faith finished them off. She was content to let Faith handle the majority of the fighting as she could feel her strength slowly leaching out from her and knew that she would need everything she had for what was about to happen.

The minions were nothing but dust when Faith and Buffy looked at where the hellmouth was located in the new school. Both of them snorted and looked at each other.

"Figures," Faith said. "Remind me to keep an eye on the principal, he is sure to be evil."

Buffy smiled weakly. She felt guilty to be turning the Hellmouth over to Faith and leaving her to face it alone. "Hey, you never know, maybe he'll be some dashing vampire hunter who will fall madly in love with you."

There was a space of a moment of silence between them while they looked at each other with mirth shining in their eyes."

"Nah," they both said at once and with a little light laughter.

"But, hey girl, we can dream can't we?" Faith said, then, "But you know me Buffy. One man would never be enough for me, I like to play the scene. Say Buff, you will come visit me, won't you? We can paint the town red, make with the Slayage and find a good boy toy or two for when we're H and H."

Buffy smiled at her sister slayer. Faith knew her so well and yet not at all. They were like a mirror image of each other, so alike and yet so different. She had always been someone who was exclusive with whoever she was with, while Faith played the scene. Buffy wasn't going to start sleeping around, but decided it was time to try things a little differently for a change. Things were heating up too quickly between her and Daniel and it hurt her when he suddenly pulled away after Jack announced that he was her father. Buffy didn't blame him, he was her fathers friend and work associate, but she was surprised at how much it had hurt. Maybe Faith had the right idea, don't let any one guy get too close, then they can't hurt you. She wasn't going to start sleeping around, but it couldn't hurt to date around.

"It would be nice if we could go before the Hellmouth opens and unleashes Hell on Earth." Wesley grumbled waking, Buffy from her thoughts.

"Sounds great, Faith. Next time I am in town we'll hit the Bronze." She agreed. "Ready?"

"Baby, I was born ready," Faith stated with a playful wink.

Together they burst into the office, leaving the dust of every vampire they past floating in their wake as they moved through. Wesley and Gramm followed close behind them.

* * *

Zachary returned after helping Allan to the hospital, debriefing him and getting him to agree to a cover story. (Gangs on PCP.) He walked back to the high school and out onto the green grass, wondering where everybody had gone. Looking down into the large hole in the end zone, he couldn't quite help the waive of fear and terror that was slowly filling him. He really didn't like being there alone, wondering where everyone was, especially when he could see the forms of the vampires slowly regenerating in little dust storms below him. He gained a new sense of respect for Buffy in this moment. He realized how much more terrifying this world was when you faced it alone.

Just as he was about to go look for his team, Abrams voice called out to him from the darkness to come help carry all the firepower they had brought back with them.

* * *

Dust was swirling everywhere in the cavern; it looked eerie in the shadowed light of the torches and bonfire. Looking at the vast number of vampires that were slowly coming back to life filled him with dread, turning his attention back to his job of setting up explosives throughout the cavern, he noticed something that helped him to forget his fears.

"You really are related to Buffy aren't you?" Zachary stated in awe, seeing the feral glint in Jacks eyes as they set up the explosives.

"She is my daughter," Jack stated with pride while eyeing Daniel. He still needed to have a little talk with his best friend about that kiss.

"But, aren't you the Colonel O'Neill of the Blue Book Project?" Zachary asked.

"Blue Book project?" Jack asked playing dumb. "What do you know about it?" He asked with narrowed eyes, realizing that they weren't going for it.

"We haven't been fully briefed, but we have been briefed on certain creatures we are supposed to let your group know of if we come across any in the field. But you hear things around, every now and then. So aren't you Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'm the O'Neill with two L's." Jack confirmed.

"Whoa, who knew that saving the world was hereditary?" Abrams whispered to Zachary.

"So how exactly do you boys know my daughter?" Jack asked.

There was a long moment of silence as they considered the best way to answer this question. Finally, Abrams answered, "Through Riley. They were together for a while. He was our CO and met Buffy at UC Sunnydale."

"Riley was the ex-boyfriend who gave her all these explosives?" Daniel asked.

"Yep. Hey, remember how before they got together Ri, kept saying that there was something different about her?" Abrams asked Zachary

"He was right." Zachary pointed out.

"Yes, but I still say he kept saying that because he liked her, but didn't even realize it himself," Abrams stated. "He finally realized it when Parker used Buffy and said those things about her. Remember how angry it made him? Ri punched him and knocked him on his..." Abrams stated, forgetting about Jack and Daniel being present, but trailed off when he realized he was saying too much. Jacks eyes had turned deadly and Daniel's looked rather frosty as well.

"Who is Parker?" Daniel asked. "What did he say about Buffy?"

"And how exactly did he use her?" Jack demanded. He remembered the phone call in the office when Buffy's friend had mentioned a Parker and a one-night-stand.

"Uh, probably not the best conversation while dealing with explosives," Zachary stated, turning white just contemplating the dangerous look in not only Jack's but also Daniel's eyes. He seriously wondered if he had better look up that prick Parker and give him a fair warning. Jack was deadly and Daniel had taken out the Dragon; they weren't men to mess around with.

* * *

Wesley was impressed. He always loved to watch the beautiful but deadly grace of a slayer in action; two together was even better. Faith and Buffy were dancing. Even Buffy, who was clearly exhausted and badly wounded, seemed to flow through the room with a deadly grace. Together, the deadly duo left nothing in their wake but gently falling dust. The sight of the two women was nearly hypnotizing.

It was the echoing howl that brought him back to the moment and his reason for coming. There was a gaping hole in the ground in the middle of the office. In the room below he could see Drusilla and several other vampires standing over another silver seal that was slowly unfolding and opening. He immediately started chanting the ancient and sacred spell honored and kept by the Watchers Council since the first averted Apocalypse when a Rabbi, a Monk and a Priest had been forced to work together to save the World. With his chanting words, the seal below immediately stopped opening and very slowly began to close.

The spell was meant to be used by the power of three. It would still work with only one chanter, but it would take much longer to close. Wesley only hoped that Graham would be able to keep the vampires off of him long enough for him to close it.

Drusilla looked up at the young ex-watcher with murder in her eyes then turned to another small group of vampires Wesley hadn't noticed yet. "Kill the nasty little nightingale! He sings poorly, and it bothers Miss Edith!" She commanded.

The group of vampires stepped out from the shadows; two of them grabbed a third and threw it straight towards Wesley, who was knocked to the ground under the heavy vampire.

Graham didn't waist a moment. He could see that the instant Wesley stopped chanting that the Hellmouth started to open again. Dusting the vampire Graham pulled Wesley to his feet. "Keep chanting!" He commanded the other man and launched forward to kill the other vampires who had emerged from the hole and were stalking toward them. Drusilla herself was among them and she was already working on casting her spell to enthrall Wesley.

Graham knew his own limitations and prayed that Buffy or Faith would handle Drusilla while he attacked the minions. He knew he was no match for the demented vampire. His prayers were answered as Buffy tackled Drusilla, breaking the spell she was weaving over Wesley.

Faith saw the other vampires in the room being handled by Graham and Buffy and jumped down the hole to take on the vampires below.

Drusilla was never much of a fighter, yet she had an uncanny knack for staying alive. She twisted and writhed like a cat, avoiding Buffy's punches and kicks.

"Naughty girl, fighting your great grand-sire. You're part of the family now, you should be helpin' us," she stated.

"I always knew you were a demented psycho bitch," Buffy growled, "but I would have thought that even to you it would be obvious that your precious Dragon didn't manage to turn me. He's nothing but dust now." Buffy expected Drusilla to scream in rage and anger, but was startled into shock when Drusilla simply started laughing with a wicked smile on her face.

"You think you are still human, my poor, poor great grand childe? Your life as a human is like a little fishie that has gone belly up and lies dead in it's bowl. You are not as you were, little sunshine, four kisses and you join the great house of Aurelius. It started when you were called as a Slayer, you were already different but then you were more so, then came your first death at the Master's hands. You woke stronger and more powerful than before, that was the first kiss. Next you were marked by Daddy and this was the second. Then you ascended beyond the twinkling stars, where you were filled with power that thrums and hums in your veins even now. This changed you more than you know, never will you be a meager human again. You were kissed the third time by my Sweet William. Then you were blessed with the lovely green light. Now the fourth kiss has been laid by my Dragon. His blood became one with you from behind while he kissed you from above sealing you as family. You can feel it girl, you know the truth."

"I am no vampire," Buffy hissed, not even realizing that they had stopped fighting and were standing having a conversation as if they hadn't just been fighting a life and death battle a few moments ago. She was greatly disturbed to hear Drusilla say that she was no longer human since her trip to heaven, she didn't want to believe her, but it would explain why Spike had been able to hurt her even with the chip.

Then there was the claim that she was now family with a clan of evil vampires. She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel Drusilla. Her blood had run cold when she heard Drusilla say that the Dragons blood had became one with her from behind while he kissed her from above. Did that mean that the Dragons blood on the seal had seeped into the wounds on her back while he drained her? Was she becoming a vampire even as she fought them?

"You are the Sunshine of the Aurelius Clan. One of us, even though you are not. But your daddy is awake again now, he can finish what he started. He is not happy with his Childe for killing his minions, no, your daddy is not happy at all."

Buffy gasped. Was it true? Had the vampires already come back to life? There had been no explosion and she was sure to have heard it. What if Jack, Daniel and the others hadn't gotten the explosives set up in time? They could even now be being killed or, worse, turned. Pushing her fears and worries aside, she launched at Drusilla intent on the kill. If she was slowly becoming a vampire, she would deal with that once her family was safe. She had to take care of Drusilla and get to them before it was too late.

* * *

"Jack?" Daniel's slightly disturbed voice asked. Jack stood facing a partly reconstructed vampire, whose dust he was stirring up before him with his hands. It looked like he was doing the Hand Jive.

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"They're almost reconstructed, I thought maybe it would slow them down. I'm playing with the particles of a blood sucking killer, it's disrespectful and fun, how often do you get a chance like that?"

"Er," Daniel decided to let the subject drop. "We've got the explosives set up, we just need to get out of here, take cover and wait for them to wake up."

"Right. Let's move out." They moved with the soldiers up the ramp of dirt toward the football field above, they were almost to the exit when the vampires came back to life.

Xian Lee Xio, also known as the Dragon, felt the power of the vampire fill him again. Looking around, he instantly noticed the bombs and the human scum leaving the cave.

"Kill them, my Warriors!" He shouted his command, even as he was running after the human who was the birth father of his Intended Childe. "Get out of the cave quickly."

"Run, take cover behind the dragon's body!" Jack's urgent cry spurred them forward. Racing as fast as they could, they leaped behind the body of the dead dragon and pushed the button to set off the explosion below.

* * *

I have posted a challenge with this chapter on Twisting the Hellmouth fanfic dot com. It is called Jack's Revenge. It is Challenge #2850. It doesn't have to be long so I hope to see a lot of revenge soon. Oh, and I post there as FireDragon.

* * *


	22. A Reversal of Fortunes

1The Gift of a Family chapter 22. A Reversal of Fortunes.

So far Zoev has been the only one to take up my challenge, Jack's Revenge. I had a lot of fun reading it and I recommend you all check it out, and maybe write one of your own, because there are so many fun ways Jack and Daniel could get revenge on Parker. Check it out at twisting the hellmouth dot com under challenges and FireDragon. (my pen name there)

Sorry that it took me so long. I am still hurting but I have gotten a lot better than I was. Also, I have written this chapter several times. I think I finally got it mostly right. Thanks to Ivy for the help. Also Thanks to Sulien for all the help she has given me. Thank you for reading it, especially those who review and recommend it. Thank you.

Sadly, I need a new beta reader to help with grammar and punctuation etc. The pay doesn't exist but you do get to see the new chapters first.

* * *

The explosion shook the earth beneath her feet just as she was launching another attack on Drusilla, Buffy lost her balance and fell. Drusilla took this opportunity and fled.

Looking up Buffy silently cursed, Drusilla had escaped. She was probably already on her way out of town. If it hadn't been for that explosion she would have had her. Fear filled her heart as she considered that the explosion meant that the vampires were awake already what if they escaped the explosion? Jack and Daniel could be vamp chow even now.

"Faith?" She called out to Faith who was finishing off the remaining vampires.

"Go ahead, I've got the clean up here." She shouted back just as she dusted another vampire.

Buffy went. She ran as quickly as she could the site that greeted her might have made her laugh, if she didn't recognize one of the vampires that was desperately rolling on the ground to put out the flames before he was consumed by them. The Dragon, the vampire that might have changed her into something not human, was alive again, and looking decidedly pissed off now that the flames were out he started walking toward where Jack, Daniel and the others had taken shelter behind the body of the hell beast.

"Stop!" She shouted out and was about to launch into an attack on said vampire when she sensed something that made her freeze in horror. Her stomach turned over and she fell to her knees in shock.

"No." She whispered. "No, no, no, please no!" She cried out as she crumbled into the fetal position and started rocking. She shook her head denying the sense that filled her.

All the vampires, the initiative soldiers, Jack and Daniel all stood looking at her wondering what was going on.

Buffy was nearly catatonic as she continued to shake her head denying what she could still feel and knew was real. She could feel her Sire as he walked toward her, and her feelings toward him grew with each step he took toward her.

How she hated and loved him. She wanted to kill him, beyond he desire to kill any other vampire, he had taken her humanity from her and before she turned completely she wanted to take him down. Yet, the part that felt the connection with him, loved him, she had never realized quite what Spike was willing to do when he offered to kill Drusilla for her. Now she had a better idea. She would be able to kill him it wouldn't be nearly as painful as killing the real dragon had, that little bit of heaven. She really didn't want to though and she wasn't sure if she would be able to once he got closer to her. She could feel her mind slowly shutting down as it tried to protect her from the knowledge that she must really be turning into a vampire.

'Hey Death Breath!" Jacks voice shouted out, it broke through the wall of fuzz she was building up around herself to protect her mind from what was happening to her. "Stay away from my daughter."

The Dragon turned back to look at the meddlesome human and froze in shock. Jack stood with hate and death in his eyes aiming a rocket launcher at the vampire that stood not far from his daughter. He didn't have time to blink or move before Jack pulled the trigger and blasted the Dragon back to hell. The remaining vampires who had survived the blast to witness their leaders death raced off into the night, they were alive again, and there was easier prey to be found.

Daniel and Jack raced to Buffy's side concern and worry marring their brows. She smiled at Jack though she still seemed far away.

"Thanks Jack. I really didn't want to have to kill him." She stated, but could feel the fuzz coming back. She had a father again, who seemed to genuinely want to get to know her even though she was the Slayer. Now that too was being taken away from her.

_No I can't let it happen, I can't become a vampire. Jack and Daniel would probably be the first ones I would go after. There has to be some way to stop this._ Her mind was screaming.

"What is wrong with her?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea. She seemed to be too far away for them to have done anything to her." Daniel answered.

"Daniel does this look normal to you?" Jack growled.

"Woah, what the hell happened to B?" Faiths voice asked breaking through to Buffy's mind and she suddenly had an answer to her problem.

"Faith?" Buffy turned to look at her sister slayer and smiled.

"B, what is wrong with you?" Faith asked. In reply Buffy threw her knife to Faith who caught it and looked back to Buffy in curious wonder.

"Your turn." Buffy stated simply before she leaped from Jack and Daniels arms and started attacking Faith with her bare hands.

"Buffy? What the hell?" Faith shouted as she launched into her defense.

"Buffy?" Jack and Daniel cried out at the same time they went to intervene when the soldiers from the initiative held them back.

"Trust me you do not want to get mixed up in a fight between slayers." Abrams stated as he watched the two girls kick and punch out at each other.

Faith tucked the knife into her waistband as she blocked a crazed Buffy from attacking her. For a moment she was back on that roof, waiting for her death. Buffy was a better fighter, she did have more experience after all. She knew she couldn't take her. Too much time locked in a cage had a tendency to slow one down after all. Still it was surprisingly easy to hold Buffy off. It was almost like Buffy wasn't really even trying.

"Dammit Faith, use the knife." Buffy shouted. Then it clicked. Faith wasn't on the roof waiting for Buffy to plunge the knife into her, no Buffy was the one who was waiting for death this time.

"What? Buffy have you lost your mind?" Faith asked as she threw the knife away toward the watching soldiers. No way. Even if she had gone crazy Buffy was her sister. She was the only family Faith had or would willingly claim. Everything they had been through together, molded them into sisters, and enemies. They shared a bond that few would ever understand. There was no way Faith was going to do that.

"Dammit Faith, I don't know how much time we have. You have to, you can't let me turn." Tears burned in her eyes, but Buffy knew she had to be strong and face her end with dignity.

Faith suddenly froze in shock Buffy got in two punches before she realized that Faith wasn't fighting back anymore.

Faith stood frozen in shock and horror. It was impossible, Buffy was the best, she could walk into hell and come back out fighting all the way. Faith loved her and hated her and couldn't believe a word she was hearing. "What the hell B? You would never let a vamp force you to drink." Faith yelled as she started pacing before her. She was angry, how could Buffy let this happen? She was too good, she was what Faith wanted to surpass. She was the shining one who could do anything, she was the only one left in this World who had faith in her. Faith couldn't loose Buffy now. "Well I am not doing it, No way in Hell. We will just call Red and have her curse you the same as your boy."

"And if I ever get a moment of happiness after that? Faith we can't risk it, I am a slayer if you add the powers of a vamp to that just imagine what would happen, you won't be able to stop me."

"Excuse me," Daniel asked, "But what is going on?" He nearly shouted.

"That is what I want to know." Jack hissed in frustration.

"Drusilla, she said that...when the Dragon was draining me on that seal some of his blood was mixed in with all the other blood and it got in the cuts on my back. She said I was now a member of the house of Aurelius. I didn't believe her at first but I could feel the Dragon, she was right I am a part of her family now."

"I thought it took more than a little blood to turn someone." Daniel asked remembering his reading from earlier.

"Yeah B, your man has a point. But, even if he didn't, I am not going to kill you until I don't have any other choice."

"You honestly think you can stop me once I am turned?" Buffy asked knowing full well she wouldn't be able to stop her.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, not that I won't chain you up." Faith answered.

Buffy cocked her head as she considered it. "Do you promise to not let me kill anybody? It might work if the chains are strong enough."

"Baby, I have the best chains." Faith winked at her.

"FAITH!" Buffy cried out as she turned a cherry red and glanced at her father and Daniel. Jack's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and Daniel was even more red than Buffy.

"Relax B, it's not as bad as you think. Ok, except for that one time with that sexy vamp, I had some fun with him before I dusted him, but trust me he had a very happy last few hours."

"Faith we really don't need the details." Buffy stated after she tackled her and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well B, I guess we should go tie you up." She stated as soon as Buffy took her hand away from her mouth. "Angel and Spike will be sorry they missed this."

"Faith I am begging you, in case these are my last hours please stop embarrassing me. Especially in front of my Father and Daniel."

* * *

Please review. I know I haven't been good at responding lately but it helps so much! 


	23. Breaking the Rules

The Gift of a Family chapter 23. Breaking the Rules.

I want to thank whoever nominated my story for the Best Unfinished Stargate Crossover at the Crossing Over awards from Twisting the Hellmouth. I am greatly honored. I dedicate this chapter to you, whoever you are.

I also want to thank clarityfades for betaing this. It was the fastest turn around I have ever had!

Thank you to everyone who is recommending this, and you for reading it.

I still don't own Stargate or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

The burning was intense and the sharp stab of pain ripped through her body. Buffy shifted with a sigh so she was lying on her side instead of her bandaged back. It was a relief to the pain from the scratches on her back. The chains binding her held fast, she couldn't move any further; she could only lie on her back or her side. Faith was right, they were very strong chains; still, Buffy could only pray that they would hold if the worst were to really happen. 

The stabbing burn mellowed to a throbbing one burn as she continued to lie on her side. Buffy embraced the pain, she could use it as something that would help her to stay awake. She smirked as she realized that the thing she had focused so hard on ignoring while she was fighting was now something that she concentrated on feeling.

It was better than the alternatives. Pain had been her enemy while she was fighting, limiting her movement, holding her back, and trying to distract her from the things that would kill her. Now, it was like a friend. It kept her mind from thinking about things she didn't want to contemplate; it kept her from sleep.

"You really should try to get some sleep." Daniel's soothing voice whispered from beside her. Shifting as much as she could, Buffy looked up into his bright blue eyes. They were lit from within with sympathy and affection.

He had refused to leave her side while she waited to find out if one of her worst fears had really come to pass. He sat beside her, returning the favor she had done for him only the night before.

"You have been through Hell today, Buffy, you need your sleep to heal." Gently he brushed a stray hair out of her face, then blushed as he pulled his hand away from her.

"I don't want to sleep." Buffy whispered, as if ashamed of a weakness.

Daniel's eyes grew wide. "Because of the nightmares," he guessed.

Buffy blinked but shook her head. "Because I might not wake up. I might..." Her voice cracked. "I might wake up and not be me anymore. I don't want to be a vampire," she stated, desperately holding her tears inside.

"Wesley seemed confident that you aren't going to become a vampire. You weren't drained to the point of death, the ritual wasn't complete." He reminded her.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but Daniel, I could feel him. I could feel my sire before Jack blasted him back to hell. I was glad to see him dead but something inside of me is mourning his death. I can feel it, the same way I can feel the slayer inside of me. What if he is wrong? This is the Hellmouth, things that shouldn't happen are the normal order around here. Spike would probably say something like. 'Rules are made to be broken' and that 'the sodden Mouth breaks all the rules' or something like that."

Daniel briefly wondered who Spike was, but let the thought go with the torrent of memories and emotions he was suddenly consumed with. He was finally moving on from his beloved Sha're, but now it seemed as if history just might be repeating itself once again. His hands balled into fistsat the thought of looking into the eyes of the woman he loved and seeing someone else starring back at him. He couldn't go through it again, he wouldn't!

"That isn't going to happen Buffy." Daniel's voice was like steel as his eyes came back from someplace far away. "I'm not going to let that happen." He growled defiantly.

Buffy was about to ask him what he thought he could do about it, but something in his eyes told her he was very serious. A part of her knew that there was nothing Daniel would be able to do to stop something like that from happening, and yet, he was so determined. He was so strong and sure that she couldn't help but be comforted. Daniel meant every word he said.

"Thank you," she whispered, filled with awe by his passion and determination. She didn't understand it, but a part of her believed and trusted his words. She still didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She wanted to meet the sunrise. She wanted to make sure her father made it back ok.

Faith, the soldiers, and Jack had gone back out once Buffy had been seen to. They wanted to hunt down those few vampires who had escaped the blast. Meanwhile,Wesley was busy researching what she had done and felt tonight. She felt bad lying around while the others went out to risk their lives. Despite Wes's assurances that she was not going to turn, Buffy just couldn't risk it.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence as Daniel settled down beside her once again.

"In that case, I want to see the sunrise before I go to sleep. Make sure Jack and the others get back ok," she stated. To Daniel's surprise, she no longer sounded frightened. Could she possibly trust him that much? "Will you help me?" Buffy asked.

"Jack isn't going to be happy about it. He wanted you to go to the hospital where they would have made you sleep. Why do you hate hospitals so much anyway?"

"That is a long story, that I will tell you some other time." Buffy stated as her eyes narrowed at him like a hawk that has found it's prey. "Now that things have settled down a little I've been thinking. Since you have gotten here you have learned all kinds of things about me. I, on the other hand, hardly know anything about you." Buffy wanted to know more about this man. She knew he was a good kisser, that he was faithful and courageous, and for some reason reminded her of heaven. "Aside from the fact that you have a passion for old books in dead languages and that you really, really like Chinese food." She teased him as she remembered him showing up on her porch hoping to get his hands on said books with a bribe of Chinese food. "Oh, and you have an Indiana Jonesish way about you."

Daniel blinked and blushed at the compliment. At least he hoped it was a compliment, after all, women like Harrison Ford. He personally loved the movies even through real archaeology was hardly anything like that, but then when he considered his adventures through the Stargate he had to admit maybe it wasn't that far off. "You think I am like Indiana Jones?"

"With your curiosity, I'll bet you get into all kinds of mischief." Buffy pointed out.

Now Daniel really blushed. It was true that his curiosity did get their group into all kinds of problems. He wasn't about to admit that though.

"Ooh, so I'm right!" Buffy crowed in pleasure. "Please tell me more about yourself. I wanna know more about you."

She was tempted to ask about Jack too. She knew even less of her own father than she did of the man before her who she'd just met less than 36 hours ago. She refrained however, no, she would learn about Jack from Jack. If he sticks around long enough for her to do so. She was still afraid to get her hopes up, but was starting to have hope nevertheless.

Daniel took a deep breath. It was only fair to tell her more about himself; but most of his life was classified. He wanted to talk to her about "heaven," but wondered if the issue was a little too much, too soon for her. She was nursing some serious wounds.

He decided it was too soon and she had been through too much to have that particular conversation at the moment. No, it was about time for the getting to know you talk. Time to talk about the general things that made him who he was, things she had to know about if they were going to consider making a go of whatever there was between them. He wanted to find out what could come between him and Buffy, for the first time since his wife he wanted to really try.

"I got my love of archaeology from my parents before they died. I spent my early years traveling with them to dig sites and various museums. I was always better with books than with people."

"I don't believe that." Buffy smiled at him. "You seem to be great with people."

"Well, recently I have made a lot of changes. I used to be a lot worse, I was what Jack would call a book geek. My little adventure when I first met Jack had some major life changing effects on me. I was hired as a consultant to the air force. While abroad, I met my wife Sha're, she was...Egyptian and she opened my eyes away from the past and made me learn to appreciate the moment. I left behind everything to be with her. She was my life."

Buffy was silent for a long moment. She didn't want to pry into something that would be painful and she could tell that this was a painful subject for him.

"Nothing hurts as much as losing someone you love like that." Buffy stated with real sympathy and Daniel realized that she too had lost someone who was her world. He wondered who it was and how she had lost them. "What happened?" She asked at length.

"She was taken from me a year later, by something that, well, it possessed her. I searched for her for years, but when I finally found her she was killed right in front of me. One of my teammates killed her to save my life, because she was killing me." Daniel realized he was being far more open about what happened than he intended on being. He only hoped that she didn't ask him questions that he couldn't answer yet. But he wanted her to know about Sha're, she had changed his life, she had changed him. Much of who he is, he owes to her influence, and he would always love her. He only hoped that Buffy could understand that.

"God, Daniel. I am so sorry." Buffy stated with genuine tears in her eyes and Daniel realized that she understood more than he realized.

It was silent between them once again as neither quite knew where to go in the conversation from here. At length Daniel couldn't help asking.

"I know that this is my share time but, can I ask who it was that you lost? You seem to understand more than anybody else." Daniel asked.

"I have lost a lot of people in my life. I guess the ones that most closely compare, the ones who were my world when they went were, my Mother Joyce, My Sister Dawn and my ex-Angel."

"The one who sent the sword?" He asked.

"Our story has more angst and trauma than you can shake a stick at. I guess we were doomed from the very beginning."

Daniel was just wondering if he really wanted to hear about this man who she apparently had loved very deeply, but the last comment got his curiosity up and running. "Why is that?" He asked.

Buffy froze and looked at him with a look that reminded him of the time he nearly ran over a deer while driving at night. It stood there with impossibly wide eyes when he came barreling toward it.

Buffy's heart raced. Would he be totally grossed out? Would he judge her the way others had? She wasn't sure she could take that. But then, it would be better to find out now that he couldn't take it then to find out later. If there was even going to be a later.

"He's a vampire." Buffy admitted and watched as Daniels eyes bulged and his mouth started flapping with no sound coming out. Taking a deep breath she tried to explain. "He had been cursed with his soul. Of course, when I first met him I didn't realize this."

Together they talked the night away. Buffy told him about Angel, and Dawn , Glory, dying and being brought back. He gave her a break down of his life while trying to avoid any mention of aliens or the Stargate. The sky was starting to lighten to pre-dawn light when he got to Kelowna and his becoming an enlightened one.

"Buffy, I...I think when you died, you didn't actually die. I think you were enlightened. I think we knew each other. There is a darkness in this town that I can feel in my bones, but when I am with you the darkness recedes. I feel a little bit of that heavenly state of being when I am with you."

Hesitantly, Daniel looked at Buffy to see how she was taking this. "That actually explains a lot. Like how I feel around you." Buffy's brows drew together. "Daniel, do you think that this...whatever it is between us is because of that?"

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt, but honestly, no, Buffy. I would still be fascinated with you without it." He could see the honest worry in her eyes.

"But, how can you be so sure?" She asked gently nibbling on her lower lip with her teeth, a move that was most distracting for him.

"Because Buffy you are a beautiful and fascinating woman." A bright smile filled his face as he looked down on Buffy. The sun had risen and she was laying in it's golden glow. "I told you that you wouldn't become a vampire." He stated pointing it out to her as he unlocked the chains holding her down.

Buffy was instantly standing in the warm rays of golden light. Her arms were spread out as if embracing it. Turning to Daniel she smiled, and his heart lurched. She was as radiant as the sun, he wished he were a poet to be able to describe her beauty. Tears were spilling freely down her face and she was laughing in pure joy.

"I'm not a vampire, Daniel!" she cried out. Unable to contain his joy in the face of hers, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, being careful of her wounds, for a strong hug. He gently pulled her from her feet and twirled her around the room as they laughed together. Finally stopping his lips met her own in their third kiss. It was gentle sweet and loving with only a hint of passion. He held her in his arms, their foreheads touching for a long moment after the kiss.

Their eyes flashed open and they jumped apart as if burned when Jack cleared his voice loudly from the doorway.

"Jack, uh..." Daniel floundered not knowing what to say to your best friend when he catches you kissing his daughter.

"I'm not a vampire!" Buffy cried out happily, and threw herself into his arms. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath of his daughter's scent. It felt like a part of his body that had been missing for years was finally restored to him. It felt right, good.

"Of course you aren't, kiddo." He stated smiling at his daughter. "But you should be asleep."

Buffy nodded and walked over to her bed. Now that her father was back and she knew she wasn't a vampire, she felt like she could sleep like the dead.

"I'm going now. Good night, er or good morning. It is always a little odd seeing a sunrise from the other side." She grumbled with a large yawn.

She was exhausted. She barely heard Jack telling Daniel that they were going to have a long talk. "Be nice," she commanded just as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A.N. We are nearing the end. However there will be a sequel or two I can promise that. I have parts of it plotted out, not as much as this one, but then this was originally going to just be the first chapters of my story. It got a little bigger than originally planned. 


	24. The Gift of a Family

The Gift of a Family Chapter 24. The Gift of a Family.

A.N. I think the next one or two will probably be the last chapter. It just keeps growing so who knows how close it is? I apparently don't.

Thank you again to whoever nominated my story for the Best Unfinished Stargate Crossover at Tth.. It gave me great happy warm tingelies kind of like the end of this chapter. (Which was totally unplanned.)

I also want to thank clarityfades for betaing this (awesome!). The people who are recommending this, and you for reading it. Merry Christmas!

I still don't own Stargate or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Jack looked over the brunch he was making for Buffy. Waffles, check. Bacon, check. Eggs, juice, sliced berries in cream, bananas, nuts, whipping cream, powdered sugar and real maple syrup check. He picked up one of the rust colored roses from the 2 dozen sitting in a vase on the counter and set it on the breakfast tray.

It looked like he had managed to get everything cooked before Buffy was up. Now he was debating whether he should take the tray up now or to let her sleep. You need lots of sleep to heal, but you also need food. It was getting late, almost noon.

"I'll just take this up and see if she is up for food yet. If she wants to she can go back to sleep." This decided, he picked up the tray and started walking, intent on taking his daughter breakfast in bed. A door slamming startled him and he wondered if that was Daniel who had just come in the front door.

Walking out, he froze in surprise to see his daughter wearing one of those horrible outfits employees wore at fast food places and looking at a bag of takeout like it was about to turn into something she needed to stake.

"Buffy? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Hunh? I had opening shift, it was dead slow though, so they sent me home early. Is that real food?" She asked a little wistfully. "How did you manage that?"

"I made you breakfast in bed. Which is where you are supposed to be! You were badly wounded the other night. First you won't go to a hospital, then you stayed up all night. At least you slept all day yesterday, but there is no way you were ready to get up this morning and go to work at the...Doublemeat Palace?" He asked getting increasingly angry. "It's not exactly life and death, you should have called in sick!"

"I can't do that, I've had to unexpectedly leave in the middle of shifts too often. If I called in for something like this, I wouldn't have a job anymore. Jack this is a small town, jobs don't grow on trees. Besides, I need the money."

Jack growled in anger and frustration. "Don't these watcher people pay you for being the slayer? You shouldn't have to work at some grease factory to make ends meet."

Buffy sighed, truthfully she was exhausted. She didn't want to have to work feeling so worn, tired, and, yes, wounded. If she had to think about it or talk about it, she would probably break into tears and never stop crying.

"Did you say that food was for me?" She asked instead.

Jack seeing the exhaustion, and buried anger, and frustration let it go. He could see how much she didn't want to talk about this right now. "Yes, but it was meant to be breakfast in bed, so why don't you run jump in bed and I'll bring it up to you."

"Eew! I'm all greasy! I need a shower before any part of me touches my bed. How about we take it into the kitchen and you can tell me more about you while I eat?"

"Only if you promise to take a shower and get to bed right after." He stated feeling like he better make her agree now to get in bed or she might decide she was healthy enough to do something that would get her stitches pulled.

"Yes, sir, Colonel Sir!" She stood at perfect attention and snapped him a perfect salute before she smiled and walked into the kitchen leaving a smirking Jack in her wake.

Buffy was eating his breakfast with gusto while Jack eyed the burgers she had brought home with her.

"Could I?" He asked.

"You have to be kidding me. You made all of this wonderful food and you would rather eat double meat grease-bombs?"

"Hey, I have discerning tastes, but I am also patriotic. Grease-bombs are a way of life in this country, I'm just doing my part to keep this the Land of the..."

"Coronary Bypass Surgery?" Buffy finished his sentence for him but handed him the takeout bag.

"Har-de-har-har." Jack smiled, his daughter was rather sassy...and it made him proud. It was one of those things that they just naturally had in common with each other.

It was silent for a moment, it was somewhat awkward yesterday, or rather the day before, as she slept through all of yesterday. Jack was an acquaintance, a comrade in arms who she respected enough to think would have made a great father...today he was that father. She didn't know what to say or how to act. Would it matter what she said or how she acted? Jack seemed interested in her, but her other father had been at one time too. His interest had faded. _Everything fades._ She thought to herself as a familiar darkness seemed to descend upon her soul, as she thought again about the fading light and music as she watched a pair of violet eyes slowly fade in death. The dragon's music had a touch of heaven in it and she had to kill it. She had woken from a nightmare remembering the dragon's beauty and grace that she had killed to go to work.

"So, physical wounds aside, how are you fairing up kid?" Jack asked seeing the light fade from her eyes, she continued eating and acting like nothing was the matter but Jack knew better. He didn't have to see it or hear her say it to know differently.

"Peachy with a side of keen." She answered lightly as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't give me that. I know things aren't sunshine and roses for you Buffy. You almost died several times the other night, you almost killed yourself when that hell beast died!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Buffy answered back. Talking about that would be an intense conversation that she simply wasn't ready for in this stage of their relationship. Her feelings were too intense for the delicate relationship that they had. Finished eating, Buffy got up to leave considering the conversation over.

Jack had other plans. He was on his feet in an instant and stood before her his hands holding her upper arms while he looked at her with an intense expression on his face.

"No." He growled out. "I am not going to let you just let it fester inside of you. You tried to kill yourself Buffy, you almost succeeded. I know you have been living alone in a dark and scary world and that you think you have to be a pillar of strength, to never show fear or pain. But you aren't alone anymore Buffy, and I am not going to loose another child!" Buffy blinked in shock at his tone and his words. Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I have seen that hollow look in your eyes before Buffy, I have seen it in soldiers who have fought for too long and some of them have let themselves die. I have even worn it a few times myself."

Spike's words about slayers having a death wish came back to Buffy and she knew the truth of them. She said nothing but was looking at Jack more openly now. She was surprised that he hadn't accepted her happy-go-lucky act the way everyone else seemed to, but she still didn't think that she could talk to him about this.

"Look, Buffy, you don't have to talk to me, but promise me that you will talk to somebody. It isn't good to hold pain in like that. You have to let it out to let it go. Talk to a friend you trust or some quack shrink, but promise me you will talk to someone." He demanded.

Buffy's voice was quiet as a wealth of emotion made her eyes water. "I promise, I'll talk to someone." She felt amazed that he really did care about her. She felt a little more confident that he wasn't about to disappear from her life, but she still wasn't ready to talk to him about it.

She would honor her promise to him though, she just had to figure out who to talk to about this. Did she have anybody who she trusted enough to tell the whole truth to? She wondered. It wasn't just the Dragon and Heaven she needed to talk about. It was everything. She trusted Giles but he had left her just when she needed him the most, she still loved and trusted him, but he was one of the issues she needed to talk to someone about. She could hardly talk to him about it now. Maybe later after she had dealt with it better, but not now.

Willow was still picking up the pieces from going off the deep end, she wasn't ready for this. Besides no matter how much she had forgiven her friend, Willow was partly to blame. She wanted someone she could share her pain and feelings with, she didn't want to drudge up guilt and pain for her friend.

Buffy loved and trusted Xander but she just knew he couldn't understand her sorrow for the loss of the Dragon, either one of them.

She could have told Spike, if things hadn't have ended the way they did between them. She didn't know where he was now regardless. Besides, if he really did get his soul restored to him, then he was probably still reeling from the consequences.

Things were still too new and fragile between her and Daniel, the same as with Jack. Angel simply wasn't an option.

Buffy was still debating who to talk to through her shower and getting into bed to take an unneeded nap. She had slept more hours yesterday than she had last all last month combined. Slayers just didn't need that much sleep. Jack was worried though so she decided to humor him.

She wished her sister were there. Somehow she thought she could have talked to Dawn about it. She had just finished thinking this when Faith poked her head into her bedroom.

"Hey B. How's it hangin'?" She asked.

"Hunky with a side of Dory?" Buffy asked.

Faiths brows came down in concern. "What's wrong, Buffy?" She asked.

"You said my name! You never say my name." Buffy stated in shock.

"It was a one-time occurrence ok? I repeat, what's the what?"

Buffy blinked in surprise, didn't anybody buy her acting anymore? Then she froze as she just realized she was wishing her sister were with her so she could talk to her. Faith was her sister in all but blood. She had been through hell, so surely she could understand. But, would she really want to hear about Buffy's problems? Were they past all the crap from their past enough to talk about something like this? She thought they were, but what if Faith felt differently?

"I don't think I have ever really apologized to you face-to-face about how I treated you when you first came to Sunnydale."

"Shit B. That is ancient water under a very old bridge. We both made mistakes then."

"Jack wants me to talk to someone about some things that happened the other day. You are the only one I really feel like I could talk to about this, but, is that alright?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Out of everyone you know, the person you want to talk to is me?" Faith asked incredulously.

Buffy nodded her head and Faith realized that they really had come a long way from when she first came to Sunnydale. Her heart felt like it was overflowing as she realized that Buffy trusted her.

"You are like a sister to me." Buffy admitted to her.

"Hell yeah, let's chat." Faith smiled and hopped onto the bed next to Buffy. She had always wanted a sister. Buffy had just given her the most precious gift she had ever been given, the gift of a family.

* * *

Merry Christmas! 


	25. A DaddyDaughter Day

The Gift of a Family Chapter 25. A Daddy-Daughter Day.

* * *

I am SO sorry it has been so long since this was updated. I seriously needed some time though and I think I might be back in the saddle again. I hope. On the plus side since it was a very long time since I updated I decided to give you a very long chapter. I hope you all like it.

I want to give a big shout out to clarityfades for betaing this and getting it back to me so quickly.

I also want to thank you all so much especially those who recommend and review.

* * *

Faith held Buffy as she cried, thinking of everything she had been told. She didn't know what to say and knew that nothing she said could make things better for Buffy. So she held her until Buffy calmed.

After hearing everything, she couldn't help but be even more astounded at how Buffy had opened up to her.

"B. After hearing everything I get why you are afraid of letting your pappy get close to you. Your family keeps leaving, dying, or betraying you. You said I was like a sister to you, yet, you don't seem to be afraid of opening up to me?"

"Well," Buffy blushed in shame as she thought again about how she had stabbed Faith and put her into a coma. "You have already seen me at my worst and yet you're still here."

Faith nearly blushed herself as she realized that Buffy had a point. She couldn't help thinking about how she too had turned from Buffy and joined the Mayor. Buffy had seen Faith at her worst as well. Something about this really grounded her into the reality that Buffy really did mean it when she said that Faith was her sister. They weren't meaningless words spouted to make her feel good, they were true.

Making a decision, Faith stood up and opened Buffy's closet. "All right, girl, we've stopped the apocalypse and shed some tears, now it's time to celebrate. You are going to Los Angeles for your customary Saved The World celebration. I'm going to go have a few words with your old man. I'm either going to take you myself, or I might let him take you."

Buffy arched her brow in surprise at being ordered about by Faith. The feeling didn't last, she wouldn't have thought that she was up to a celebration after pouring her heart and tears out to Faith. Yet, strangely the thought of getting away from Sunnyhell for some actual fun seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. As she got up to go through her closet she felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She knew it wasn't gone, but she intended to enjoy herself for as long as she could. She couldn't help getting caught up in the excitement of getting out and smiled brightly.

Faith watched Buffy for a moment, amused at the way she was excitedly throwing clothing this way and that as she debated what to wear. Then, closing the door, she let the slayer out a little as she started looking for Jack. She was feeling a very protective of her sister at the moment and had a few questions as to his intentions. Buffy didn't need any more people in her life who were just going to hurt her. Jack was either going to step up or get out of town.

* * *

Jack stood outside of Buffy's room, he could clearly hear his daughter crying, but it sounded like she was settling down now. He was glad she listened to him and talked with Faith about the things bothering her. He wished that he could be the one she would come to, but knew it was far too soon for that. Maybe he could be that for her someday, but not now.

Moving off, he walked down the hall and down the stairs. Wesley and Daniel sat around the coffee table that was littered with old books. They were still researching what had happened to Buffy and her feelings of family between herself and the evil vampire he had shot with a rocket launcher.

Just out of sight, Jack hesitated and debated going in. Things weren't too great between Daniel and himself at the moment. He had THE TALK with Daniel about Buffy. Needless to say, Daniel was not happy with him at the moment.

He will get over it, Jack thought to himself then amended that, well, he will get over it, eventually. There was a part of Jack that was tempted to feel guilty. Daniel was his friend and a good man. In fact, aside from the age difference, he was just the kind of man he would like for a son-in-law. But he had only just found his daughter, and he was determined to have her to himself for a while. He needed time to get to know her, to develop the kind of relationship with his daughter that would keep her living close when she did get married and have kids. He just needed time.

Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped into the room hoping to start to repair his friendship with the other man.

"Hey kids, how's the studies coming?" Jack asked with an air of nonchalance that he didn't feel.

Daniel and Wesley looked up. For a moment, Jack hoped that he had been forgiven, but Daniel turned back to his books without replying.

"Eh," Wesley hedged, looking from Daniel to Jack and back again. "Not much luck so far, I'm afraid."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." The room was silent for a long moment. "Would either of you like something to drink, or some snacks?"

"I could do with a spot of tea," Wesley answered.

"You betcha, Danny?" He asked, trying again to get some response from his friend. Getting nothing, Jack went dejectedly to the kitchen and poured a tall glass of iced tea for Wesley, and took it upon himself to get Daniel a hot cup of coffee putting some cookies on a plate he took it back to the living room.

"Wesley, here ya go," Jack stated and handed him the glass of iced tea.

"Oh!" Wesley exclaimed eyeing the glass of iced tea. "I rather meant..." He was unable to finish his sentence however as Jack who was oblivious to him turned to Daniel with his peace offering.

"Danny, I brought you a cup of coffee. It's the good kind you like from Columbia," Jack stated and put the coffee down.

"I didn't ask for any coffee," Daniel stated, looking at Jack with no small amount of anger.

"No need to ask, I know you like it," Jack stated with a smile.

"Is that supposed to make everything better, Jack?" Daniel asked with hostility. "I'm not good enough for your daughter, but bring me a cup of coffee and everything is fine?"

Wesley, who had been eyeing his iced tea, blanched and looked from Daniel to Jack. "I think I'll take a short break and give you two some time to talk things through," he stated, and leaving his iced tea he went to the kitchen to make some real tea.

Daniel was too busy glaring at Jack to respond. Jack, meanwhile, was counting to ten, and when he got there, he started counting again. He had to remind himself that he was trying to repair his friendship with Daniel, not start another fight.

"Daniel," Jack said, trying desperately to keep his temper. "It's not anything against you. I just got her back in my life."

"And?" Daniel prompted not following his reasoning at all.

"Damn it, Daniel! I don't want to share her with anybody! All of her life I have had to keep a distance, watch only bits and pieces while another man raised her."

"So you're saying that after you have had some time with Buffy, you wouldn't mind me seeing her?" Daniel asked a hint of hope and excitement entering his voice.

"What? Daniel, you are too old for her," Jack objected.

"I'm not as old as I used to be, Jack. I'm physically only about 10 years older than her since that thing with Oma," Daniel pointed out.

"Daniel, can we just stop having this ridiculous conversation about you dating Buffy and concentrate on fixing our friendship?"

"Ridiculous, Jack!?" Daniel was close to yelling now. "What is so ridiculous about it? I'm interested in her and she is interested in me."

"Ack! Daniel, that's my daughter you are talking about."

"Jack, you are the one who is being ridiculous and unreasonable," Daniel growled.

"Just keep your hands and lips off!" Jack yelled and stormed out of the living room, leaving an equally angry Daniel behind.

Once in the next room, Jack started pacing angrily and, after a moment, slapped his head in frustration. "That didn't go so well," Jack moaned to himself, he realized that he really wasn't being very reasonable about Buffy, but he couldn't help what he felt.

"Yo," Faith's voice startled him from his thoughts. Jack looked up to see the other slayer walk in.

Her eyes were hard and cold as she stalked into the room. For a moment he felt like running, something about her was downright frightening. He would rather have taken on one of Anubis' super-soldiers than face the small woman who was standing before him. "We need to talk."

* * *

Buffy flipped in the air twirling three times before landing perfectly balanced on one ice-skate. Jack smiled, watching his daughter skate circles around him.

He was having the time of his life, after being questioned by a rather frightening young girl he was informed that he and Buffy were going to come to LA together. After being assured that Buffy was up to going, he didn't have any objections. Fortunately, it was just the two of them. Things were pretty awkward between him and Daniel right now. The other man didn't like being warned away from Buffy and was still angry with Jack. Fortunately, Wesley was keeping him busy with research into what happened with Buffy and the Dragon.

So Jack was able to spend the day with Buffy. She seemed to be trying to open up to him, but he could sense her holding a part of herself back. She was afraid to let him into her heart as her father, and he couldn't help but wonder what the reasons were behind it. He kept reminding himself that they wouldn't have an instant father-daughter relationship, but he was pleased with the progress they had made so far.

Once in LA, they had driven around her old haunts before he decided to take her ice-skating. It was something he knew she loved. However, his stomach was growling and his knees were killing him. He was ready to sit down on the bleachers and possibly never get up again.

"It has been so long," Buffy smiled brightly as she skated up to him.

"That was incredible," Jack praised her as they skated to the bleachers and Jack sat down with a heavy sigh. He was in good shape for a man his age, but going through the Stargate couldn't prepare him for trying to keep up with Buffy. She was relentless and so full of energy! He couldn't help but hope and pray that she was ready for lunch. "You are great at this."

"It doesn't hurt that I am the Slayer, but it is one of the few things I was pretty good at before I became the Slayer. I was never able to do that move before though, at least without falling on my butt."

"Haven't you gone skating since you were..um."

"Called," Buffy provided the word he was looking for as they took off their skates. "Not really, things were too crazy, at first I was busy training, then everything happened with Lothos, then things at home were crazy and then we moved to Sunnydale and there isn't anywhere to skate there. Angel took me skating once, but that was a date and I didn't want to try anything that might have resulted in my making a fool out of myself."

"Hungry?" Jack asked imagining the large meal he wanted to eat. "My treat, I could really go for a steak."

"Are you kidding?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Slayer metabolism, I'm always ready to eat. I was starting to think that you would never get hungry!"

Jack sighed in relief, he had been waiting for her to say something. "I think we need to work on our communication skills."

* * *

Jack cut a large bite of his steak and popped it in his mouth, a moan of delight uttered from his mouth. It was a long moment later before he noticed Buffy eyeing him with some amusement.

"What?"

"You act like that tastes good."

"It does taste good."

"Jack, it's burned. You see that black stuff covering the steak? It's practically charcoal."

"I would think with your nightly activities you would appreciate a well-cooked steak. That thing you are eating is bloody."

"It is medium-well, and I don't deal with blood that much. It is usually dust or green goopies," Buffy defended herself.

"Riight. So kid, you were telling me that things were crazy at home after that thing with Hobos, what was going on? And what happened with this Hobo guy?"

Buffy smiled, Jack was pulling her own tricks on her. "I'll make you a deal. So far things have been pretty one-sided. You know a lot about me but I hardly know anything about you, except that you like burned steak, work for the military on something highly classified with a horrible cover story. I know that we share a love of quips and sarcasm. Oh, and that you can read ancient Latin."

"See, you know a lot about me," Jack stated, trying not to sweat; he didn't want to lie to his daughter about the Stargate project.

Buffy eyed him skeptically. There were a lot of things that she knew Jack was hiding from her. Yet, he seemed to honestly want to get to know her. She couldn't let him make it a one-sided deal. After speaking with Daniel so much last night, she had a pretty good idea what the problem was. "Jack, you know about my greatest secrets about being the Slayer and even the Mary Lou haircut when I was little. Don't worry, I'm not going to try and get information about what you and Daniel really do. I know a few things about need to know top secrets, and I have my own ways of getting information that won't get you and Daniel into trouble."

At first Jack relaxed at her words, then he got more nervous. "Buffy," he started, trying to stop her before she got herself arrested for her curiosity.

"No worries, Jack. I just want to know more about my father," Buffy interrupted what she was sure would have been a long conversation that would lead absolutely nowhere.

Jack closed his mouth and had to swallow the lump that suddenly welled in his throat. He wanted to know everything about his daughter, could he blame her for wanting to know about him?

"I'm a pretty boring old man when you take my work out of the conversation," Jack warned.

"Let me be the judge of that," Buffy responded with a smile. "I'll make you a deal, you tell me about yourself for the rest of the meal and then we will go do something you like to do, and while we do that we can take turns telling each other about ourselves."

"What? Why can't we just start that now?" Jack whined.

"Because you have some catching up to do," Buffy stated, then pointed to herself. "Resolve face."

"Resolve face?" Jack asked with a smile at the look she gave him, already he could feel his will breaking down in the face of the look she was giving him.

"Willow taught it to me. She is the master of resolve face. You might as well give in now and save some pride. Nothing can withstand the resolve face."

"I don't know what to tell you about myself."

"What do you like to do the most when you aren't working?" Buffy asked thinking that whatever it was they could do next.

"Fishing," Jack answered and wondered at the look of pain that crossed Buffy's face. It didn't last long though because suddenly she seemed to think of something and brightened considerably.

"What?" Jack asked worrying about what that pleased look in her eyes could mean.

"I'll tell you later, right now, you should be telling me more about the things you like and don't like and all about who you are."

"Remind me that you would make a great interrogator the next time I need one," Jack stated teasingly before he started telling her of his love for Fruit Loops, the Simpsons, flying and cold beer, and his hatred of politics, right-wing fanatics, left-wing fanatics, and Senator Kinsey. Buffy then asked him about the people he worked with, and he started by describing "Murray" then telling her a little about Sam. Something he said must have registered because she started asking him questions about his relationship, or lack thereof, with her. By the time they had finished eating, he wondered if there was anything about himself he hadn't already revealed that wasn't top secret.

* * *

"So kiddo, what should we do next? I finally get to get some information from you now."

"I thought we could go fishing," Buffy stated with a smile.

"Seriously?" Jack looked like a kid at Christmas and Buffy couldn't help smiling even brighter.

"You don't mind deep sea fishing do you?" Buffy asked.

"It's fishing with my daughter. Two of my favorite things. I love it."

"I have an old friend who has been asking me to come up ever since he started his new shop. He keeps saying he wants to take me deep sea fishing. I would love to see him while we are in town, but it would still be a thing for the two of us. Is that alright?" Buffy looked a little concerned. This was a perfect chance to work on sharing time with his daughter. He would share but he wouldn't let her old friend monopolize her. This was his daddy-daughter day.

"I would like to meet this friend of yours," Jack said, hoping that he and the other kiddies could play nicely.

* * *

A bell jingled merrily as they entered the tiny marina-side store. Jack paused in the doorway in open appreciation of the sign on the door that read: Vampires will be doused in holy water and the ashes used as fertilizer for the pansies. Looking over at the window planters, Jack noticed that the purple, pink, and white pansies were indeed flourishing in a combination of soil, ash and dust. Jack couldn't help thinking about how offended some big strong vampire would be to end up as nothing more than pansy food. He had a feeling he was going to like Buffy's friend.

Ike and Pike's Rentals and Excursions was a small business but it looked like it was doing well; a group of people had just finished paying and were getting ready to go out boating.

"I'll be right with you folks," a man a little older than Jack called out to them. He was a large man and had the air of authority about him, salt-and-pepper hair, a grey beard and a slight limp marked his age. Something about him nearly screamed pirate born in the wrong century. Jack was guessing it was a result of the black silk pirate shirt he was wearing.

"Don't rush on my account, Ike," Buffy called out to him. The man turned in surprise and broke into a large grin.

"BUFFY!" He roared and in a fast limp hurried over to hug her.

"Hey Ike, it's good to see you. Is Pike around?" She asked.

"What would you want a young pup like him for when you have me lookin' out for ya?" He asked her with a roguish wink. "Let me sail you off into the sunset, girlie."

Jack had a moment when he couldn't decide whether to be alarmed or laugh at the old man who was flirting with his daughter. Buffy only laughed. "That sounds like fun, but Pike would be pretty sad if we left him behind."

The old man grumbled. "Pike always spoils my fun with the girls," the man then turned to appraise Jack and a calculating light entered his eyes. "So, Buffy, who's this lad you brought with you? He trying to steal you from old Ike?"

Buffy's eyes were sparkling with mirth as she introduced him. "Ike, this is my real father Colonel Jack O'Neill." The tone of her voice sounded proud and pleased. Jack couldn't help the cheesy grin he was sporting at hearing that.

"Real father you say?" Ike asked in surprise. "You mean that bilge rat who left your mother wasn't your father? You are well rid of that pond scum I say," Ike looked at Jack with a wary eye. "He looks like a good man, but looks can be deceiving."

"His favorite thing to do when he isn't working is fishing," Buffy told Ike as she winked at Jack.

"Really?" Ike asked, looking at Jack far more favorably.

"That is why we are here. Jack and I came to LA for a getting-to-know-you day and I wanted to do something that he likes instead of just the things I do. So I thought maybe I would take up Pike's offer to take me deep sea fishing, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Bah!" Ike exclaimed at that. "You brought my boy home, girl. You are no trouble. In fact, I think I'll get Mark to watch the shop and go with you. I'll make sure Pike gives you two some time alone to get to know each other better." Ike told Jack. "My boy would probably like to have her all to himself but he has to learn to share."

Hearing this, Buffy blushed bright red. "Ike!"

"I'm only saying the truth, the boy still carries a flame for ya."

"Riight." Buffy drawled out like she had heard Jack do himself a number of times. "But what about Marcy, Georgia and Kelly?"

"What? What do you know about those flighty chickies?" Ike asked, clearly surprised.

"Pike and I are pen pals. We write each other about nearly everything."

"Foolish boy shouldn't be jabberin' on about other girls when he is writin' to ya." Ike grumbled. "How does he ever hope to win you back?"

"You old matchmaker!" Buffy scolded him. "Maybe Pike just wants to be friends?"

Despite the fact that he didn't want Buffy seeing anybody for a while, Jack couldn't help the slight scowl that marred his brow. What? Was this Pike boy blind? Then he noticed the way Ike was rolling his eyes in exasperation. The man opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when another voice called out her name.

"Buffy?!" Jack was guessing the young handsome man smiling at his daughter was Pike. If so, then the old man was right. The boy definitely still had a flame for Buffy. His eyes were practically glowing from the heat as he looked at his daughter. It was a look that would cause an instinctive knee jerk reaction in any father. Without pausing to consider Buffy's reaction, Jack stepped forward between the two and gave the kid his best evil eye.

Pike saw the look and for a moment could only think that Buffy had brought a vampire with her for old times sake. Could this guy be that Angel jerk she had mentioned in her letters? He was definitely acting like a jealous lover or something.

"Jack!" Buffy hissed in embarrassment. "Cut it out," she whispered to him.

"It's good to see you, Buffy. Is this your new boyfriend? He is a little old for you, don't you think?" Pike asked pointedly. He hated that even after all these years of just being her friend, he still had it bad for Buffy, and he still got jealous. There was just something about her that had gotten in deep and wouldn't let go.

"Eww!" Buffy cried out as Ike started laughing uncontrollably while clutching his stomach. "No, Pike I wanted you to meet my real father, Jack." At this Pike blushed, embarrassed.

"Buffy, my girl, you have got to come around more often," Ike spoke up from his great belly laugh. "Things are never dull when you're around."

* * *

Jack and Ike watched from behind as Pike and Buffy lead the way to the boat they were going to use. Pike and Buffy were obviously catching up. Now that the boy wasn't looking at her like a seven-course meal, Jack could see that they were good friends. He could sense a level of tension from Pike that seemed very familiar. "Just friends" was not what the boy really wanted, but he seemed to want to keep up appearances that such was the case. Buffy herself seemed oblivious to his interest, she had obviously swallowed the "just friends" line.

Jack became aware of Ike studying him and turned his attention to man next to him. He was getting that look a lot lately, ever since people had discovered that Buffy was his daughter. It was an assessing look. Jack appreciated that everyone seemed to want to look out for Buffy, but this was getting old. After having to defend his intentions with his daughter to a slayer this morning he was tired of being judged by these people. The only one he really cared to impress was Buffy, and the jury still seemed to be out on that one. He knew he was making progress, but he had to hold back a lot to keep his secrets; and in spite of Buffy keeping her promise to not ask, he could tell that his secrets were bothering her. And there was something else that he couldn't quite define seemed to hold her back from him. He hoped that what she needed was time to get to know him.

"So do I pass inspection?" He finally asked the man next to him.

"You can't blame old Ike for wanting to watch out for the girl who did so much for me and my boy. She has been through a lot, that one. How much do you know about her?"

"Not as much as I want to know, but enough to appreciate that sign on your door and the ashes in the flowerbeds."

Ike let out a great belly laugh that had Buffy and Pike turning in curiosity. "You like that sign, do you? We had a shaman bless our fire sprinklers. Now, whenever a vampire enters the store they go off with a high power holy water bath, most don't make it out of the store. Those that do aren't in much shape to avoid a good staking."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Jack stated with a dark look in his eye. He hated that Buffy and Faith had to face those things. They were little girls who shouldn't have to risk their lives or face the things that they had.

"Ah, here we are," Ike motioned to the double-deck party boat before them. Jack had to smile at the name in big bold letters on the back of the hull. The Dust In The Wind was a beauty to behold.

"Sweet," Jack stated feeling his excitement building up. He was seriously looking forward to this.

* * *

Buffy had gravitated to the sun deck to take in the sun while they were traveling to a spot Ike claimed had good fishing. Jack of course was only too pleased to join her.

"So, what is the story between you two kids?" Jack asked.

"I met Pike shortly before I became the Slayer. We were both really different then. I was a superficial socialite, and he was...well, he was Pike. We didn't exactly hit it off at first."

"What happened?"

"I became the Slayer and saved him from a vamp. He helped me to take down Lothos, who was the first big bad I had to face," Buffy winced in remembered pain and seemed to debate what to tell him.

"Lothos almost got me; Merrick, my first Watcher, died to save me. After that I wanted to quit. Pike helped me to face him again. He sort of turned into my date for prom and we literally burned the gym down and defeated Lothos. That night I went with him, to help him go back home. He and Ike had a fight and Pike hadn't gone home since. I was his moral support to go back. We made a date and I went home."

"What happened on the date?"

"I was unavoidably detained, and had to stand him up," Buffy hedged.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked sensing that she was trying to avoid something important.

"When I got home that night the cops had come and gone. My fa...Hank was furious," Buffy corrected herself seeing Jack start to wince when she started to refer to Hank as her father. "I had embarrassed him. I tried to explain everything but he wouldn't believe me. I offered to prove it to him to take him on a patrol but he wouldn't listen. He had me committed."

Jack winced. "God, Buffy..."

"It was kind of the nails in the coffin of their marriage. When I got out the fighting had gone from bad to worse. I was grounded but I snuck out to go see Pike and let him know that Mom and I were going to be moving. He was on a date that looked pretty serious so I just went home and wrote him a letter instead. He wrote me back and we became pen pals. Now we are friends," Buffy smiled, "It has been good to have a friend to write to outside of Sunnydale," her eyes turned sharp and expectant. "Now, it's your turn. How did you and my mother meet?"

Ike turned to see his son's face had turned ghostly white. "What is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I just overheard something. All these years and I never knew why she stood me up. When I called her, Hank told me she was out on a date with someone else, but she..."

"Pull yourself together lad. You aren't making any sense."

"If I ever see Hank Summers, I won't be responsible for what happens," Pike hissed. Ike was silent, waiting for an explanation.

Being stood up by Buffy, being told that she was out dating someone else by her father, had sent Pike on a major rebound where he had played the scene and tried to forget about her by dating girls who didn't mind getting close and physical. He had seen her that night she had come to see him two weeks later, and put on quite a show for her with the girl he was with at the moment. He had delighted in seeing the pain in her eyes as she had quickly ran away.

When he had received her letter apologizing for standing him up and explaining about the divorce and move, he wrote back because even though he still hurt at being stood up by her, he couldn't stand to cut her out of his life completely. He had thought he was being big, forgiving her and being friends with her after she had hurt him. Now that he knew what had really happened, he felt like a dog.

After explaining things to his father, Ike's eyes also glowed in anger. "We are of one mind on one thing, my boy. Hank Summers had better pray that he doesn't meet up with either one of us."

please review


	26. An Old Mystery Revealed

The Gift of a Family Ch 26. An Old Mystery Revealed.

Happy Birthday to cancan227 I actually got it out in time! The real thanks for that goes to clarityfades who got this chapter beta read and back to me in less than a day. Clarityfades is awesome.

Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing.

* * *

"I'm starting to think these books don't have any information about what is going on with Buffy and the Order of Aurelius, or about her being able to heal Jack with that sword," Daniel sighed. They had been looking for information while Buffy was healing from her fight with the Dragon. He had found a lot of interesting information but nothing about what they were looking for.

"Giles only left Buffy a few select books. Thankfully, we don't have to go through the demonologies. If it isn't in these last books we are looking through now, I will have to go to LA to look through my library."

"These are only a few books on the Slayer?" Daniel asked, amazed at the thought of so much information on Slayers and the things that they fought. He had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of books Buffy had on the subject, yet was still wishing for more.

"Oh yes, each watcher is given a complete set of watchers' journals dating back centuries; we each have our own special collection."

"Could I get a look at them? I could help you search," Daniel suggested.

"Only watchers should have access to the watchers' journals," Wesley said, sounding very British and more than a little pompous. Wesley was silent for a moment, but when he continued he sounded much more like the Wesley Daniel had come to know. "Watchers in training can also have access to the books. After what happened to the heart of the council, they are definitely going to need to rebuild their ranks. I don't supposed you would be interested in joining us?"

"I could never leave the St..uh...mountain. We do too much good there, and I can really make a difference." Daniel stated with more than a little regret.

This statement got Wesley's full attention. "What exactly is it that you do there? What could you possibly do there that makes more of a difference then helping the Slayer to save the world?"

Daniel winced and could have kicked himself. "Deep space radar telemetry?"

Wesley only looked at Daniel for a long moment before replying. "In the words of your friend Jack, riight." There was another long moment of awkward silence before Wesley continued on with his original recruitment pitch. "At any rate, you wouldn't have to leave your current employ. We have watchers scattered all around the wold. Of course, I'm not officially with the council anymore, so I really can't hire you on; but I would be willing to be your mentor, and drop your name to whomever ends up in charge."

Daniel was silent for a long moment while he considered Wesley's words. He was about to ask more about what his duties would entail when Faith walked in, eyeing Daniel as if she were a hawk and Daniel were a tiny mouse.

"Time for a break, you two. Let's get something to eat, and I have a question or two for you," she stated to Daniel. He tried not to gulp or show how nervous he suddenly felt. Knowing as much as he did about the Slayer, he really hoped she wasn't going to ask him about Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Jack finished his surprisingly intriguing story of how he met a damsel in distress; and how he fell in love with said damsel while helping her to get away from some nasty bad guys. He explained how he had wanted to take down the group who had been after her; but instead, ended up helping her get a false identity, Joyce O'Connell, at her insistence.

She had already lost her first family to them already, she didn't want to lose Jack too. She had been convinced that if he had tried he would have ended up dead, and thus refused to give him any information about them. Even without any information from her, Jack had been able to capture the men who had been after her, but they all committed suicide before he could interrogate them.

It had been hard for him to tell Buffy about it all, he was sure that mysteries about her mother was not what she wanted to hear; especially ones that he had no answer for. But there was so much he had to keep secret from Buffy, and he knew that what she really wanted from him was the truth. He had already promised her that he would tell her the truth about anything she wanted to know, outside of his work. He had to keep that promise no matter how hard it was for him.

"You are being very quiet," Jack observed. He was nervous about how she would react to his story.

"I was just thinking. You're story answers a lot of questions I have always had."

"It does?" Jack asked, surprised. It seemed to him that all he had to offer her with this story were a bunch of questions.

"Not all of them. I already knew that Mom's first husband died, and that my two half-brothers were kidnapped when they were little. That was why she was always worried about me when I was little. She seemed to relax as I got older, and then I was called. When she told me about how she used to have to run all the time, I never understood why it was that she had to keep running so much before I was born, but we were able to stay in LA for my entire life until Sunnydale. It was because you helped her to get a new identity."

"Did she tell you about the people who had been after her?" Jack asked, even after all of these years he wanted some answers. He wanted the people who had hurt and scared the woman he had loved so much. He wanted to make them pay.

"When mom told me about all of this she refused to give me anything that I could use to try to find them. She was afraid that I would go after them. She only told me after she found out about my being the slayer. She said that I had to know, because if they ever did find us, my slayer status would be something that they would be interested in."

Jack's eyes grew cold and his hands balled into fists as he thought about someone coming after Buffy. He couldn't even protect her from it because he didn't know anything about who might be coming for her.

* * *

Faith had declared that if they didn't want food poisoning that they either needed to make lunch themselves, or they needed to go out to eat. So now they were eating the last of the leftover Chinese food Daniel had brought for Buffy when he had first arrived.

"So you and B?" Faith's voice broke the silence in the kitchen. Wesley's head popped up from looking at his leftovers. His eyes fastened onto Daniel, clearly curious as well.

Daniel's ears turned bright pink. Of all the things she wanted to talk to him about this was the last thing he would have suspected. He almost wished she was asking him about the Stargate program instead.

"Me and B?" He asked, playing dumb and hoping she would be to embarrassed to clarify what she was asking him. He obviously didn't know Faith very well.

"What is going on between you and Buffy?" Wesley quickly clarified, knowing Daniel was playing dumb but also knowing Faith would be far more colorful in clarifying her question.

"Er...well, we only just met and haven't really had a change to talk about things yet."

"So, you are going to let Jack drive you off?" Wesley interpreted, sounding surprised and disappointed.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed loudly.

"Really because if you scare off that easily it might be best if you just give up now," Wesley stated.

"What is this about Jack scaring Daniel off?" Faith asked.

"I'm not scared off! Buffy and I need to discuss this in private. There is definitely interest there, at least on my part." He admitted.

"B is interested," Faith stated. "Normally, I would tell you to make a move and get on with the horizontal mambo; but with everything B's been through lately and with how her last relationship ended, I have to warn you to take things slowly. Take a little warning from your friendly neighborhood slayer. That girl has been through Hell. Don't be hurting her anymore, or human or no, I'll be seeing you."

It took a long moment for Daniel to answer. "Putting the rather vague but frightening threat aside for a moment. I don't want to hurt Buffy. I want to do everything I can to help her. As for taking things slowly it will be very difficult, but that is what I want to do as well. With my first wife, it seemed like we had only just met and the next thing I knew I was married. I don't want to miss anything this time around. Besides, my work keeps me well and truly occupied. I'm not sure how a long distance relationship would work out. I would like to try and get Buffy hired on where I work, if she can leave Sunnydale."

"Oh, she is leaving," Faith interrupted him. "I'm not sure where is she going, but I'm here to take over as resident Slayer."

"Then it's true," Wesley murmured, then seemed to come to a sudden decision. "Faith, I know that I let you down as a watcher before, but I wonder if you could give me another chance?"

"You would leave LA and AI to come to the mouth of hell and be my watcher?" Faith asked, overwhelmed. "Don't ya wanna go with Buffy?"

"It's true that I let you both down; that I failed both of you. If there is ever anything I can do for either of you to make up for it, I will. I, I thought I could do more acting as your watcher, if you will have me. Besides, Buffy already has a watcher."

"She does?" Daniel asked in surprise. "Where is he?"

"In England, at the moment. Giles will always be her watcher. Meanwhile, I am a watcher without a slayer. That is like..."

"Peanut butter without the jelly?" Daniel tried to help out. He was fascinated by the watcher/slayer dynamic.

"Who you callin' jelly?" Faith asked, leaving Daniel sputtering. "The truth is, I could use a good watcher," she continued to Wesley. "And I am all about second chances."

Wesley smiled. "Well, I'll need to let Angel know, get my things and figure out where I'm going to stay. I wonder if Giles' old apartment is still available."

"Why don't you stay here? Buffy asked me to stay and take care of the house and yard until she is ready to sell it. You could stay here with me," Faith said.

Wesley blinked, looking at Faith with an odd look in his eye. "Are...are you coming onto me?" He asked hesitantly. The thought was flattering, but he did have feelings for Fred.

Faith blinked in obvious surprise, but a moment later was smirking at him. "You wish, watcher boy, but who knows if you play your cards right? Having a young studly watcher could come in handy when the H & H factor kicks in."

Wesley turned a bright red. "Well, I...I'll just go and get some more tea. Did...did either of you want something else?"

"I'll let you know," Faith whispered in a sultry voice and winked at him. Wesley fled the dining room for the kitchen without waiting for Daniel's order. Faith started laughing the moment he was gone.

"I am going to love having him around," she said with a laugh, "Maybe I can corrupt him yet."

After seeing Wesley's reaction, Daniel knew he should just let it go, but he could never help his curiosity. "I'm curious," he admitted. "What is the H & H factor?"

Please review.


	27. Jack's Promise

The Gift of a Family chapter 27. Jack's Promise.

not beta read.

* * *

Wesley sighed and conceded temporary defeat. He wasn't going to be finding the answers tonight. When he returned from taking cover from Faith in the kitchen he found Daniel to be blushing so darkly that he wondered if the other man might burst a blood vessel. Faith looked particularly cat that ate the canary; so, without saying a word, he sat and continued his research. It was some time later that a still blushing Daniel, who had been very distracted, got a call from his employers. Since then he had been frantically trying to reach Jack regarding an emergency at his work. He, was in the other room grabbing his and Jack's things while periodically calling Jack's cell phone, muttering that someone named Hammond was not going to be happy that Jack wasn't answering.

Pulling his own phone out he dialed the one man he hoped may have found some answers for what they had been looking for all this time.

Giles' voice sounded frantic when he answered the line on the first ring. "Buffy?"

"Er, no. Sorry. This is Westly Windham Price calling. Mr. Giles, I was hoping we could compare notes on what happened. I am afraid I haven't found much in my research so far, but the bulk of my library is still in Los Angelus. I haven't found anything that would explain what enabled Buffy to heal Jack, except for some archaic riddle about the sword. As far as Buffy's fears about being a new member of the House of Aurillius, I haven't found anything at all. How is your research going?"

There was a long moment of silence as Giles was furiously cleaning his glasses. "I hardly know where to begin responding to what you just said. I have been left in the dark regarding the going's on there for days! I have only received two short and cryptic voice-mail's from Buffy. The first telling me not to worry about researching the swords, and the second voice-mail telling me that the apocalypse had been diverted, however Buffy sounded frightened, and indicated that something else was going on and she would call me back when she could talk about it. That was almost two days ago! I haven't been able to reach her blasted cell phone in all that time. I was ready to get the coven to teleport me to Sunnydale to find out what is going on!"

"Oh! Buffy hasn't updated you then on everything that has happened? Well...this is, awkward. I hardly feel that it is my place to be telling you everything that has happened. I should have considered that Buffy wouldn't have been up to calling you that night, and the next day she was sleeping and healing from her wounds and the trauma of everything that happened."

Everything that Wesley was alluding to was only winding him up more and making him more nervous about what had happened to his slayer. "Good lord. What is wrong with Buffy? I knew it I should have teleported back as soon as I got that first cryptic message and was unable to get a hold of her again. What happened? Is she...is Buffy...?" Giles's voice trailed off hardly able to voice his fears for Buffy.

"Oh, Buffy is fine, she and Colonel O'Neill have gone to LA for the day to get to know each other."

"I thought she only just met the man, why is she going to L.A. with him to spend the day?" Giles asked. "How can she trust him so quickly?"

"It's hardly anything to be worried over, he is her father after all." Wesley stated.

"I thought you said she had gone to LA with Colonel O'Neill. When did Buffy's odious father get there, and why would she go with him? Buffy told me herself she was through with him." Wesley could hear the concern in the other man's voice.

Westley opened his mouth and closed it several times trying to imagine where to begin, how was he going to explain everything to Giles?

"You know Giles, I think I will let Buffy explain everything to you when she and Jack get back from LA." Giles was beyond confused at this point. Had Buffy gone to LA with Jack and her father? Before he could voice his confusion Wesley continued to blow him out of the water. "For now, I will just say that everything is fine and I will contact you after Buffy has delivered her own report to compare notes. I would like to keep in contact with you regardless. I have a feeling I am going to need all the advice and help I can get from you in regard to Faith. Especially since I have agreed to move back to Sunnydale to act as Faith's Unofficial Watcher."

Meanwhile Daniel was once again trying to reach Jack. "Come on Jack answer the phone." He grumbled while he continued to carefully yet quickly pack his and Jack's things together for the flight back to the mountain. Once again Jack's phone went directly to voice-mail much to Daniel's dismay.

"Jack, not to alarm you or anything, but in case you haven't gotten my last five messages, we are needed back at the base right away. I am starting to wonder if Thor picked you up again," Daniel mumbled the last part then spoke up again to say, "Look, just please call or something as soon as you get this message. They are sending someone to pick me up, and they should be getting here any time now." With a sigh Daniel ended the call and couldn't help wondering why they couldn't reach Buffy on her cell phone or Jack on his.

It was only a few moments later that his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a man bellowing out what could only loosely be described as a song. The sea shanty was accompanied by the laughter of a group of people. Rushing down the stairs he watched as a young man and Jack helped an obviously inebriated and wounded old man to the couch. Buffy had pulled out a first-aid kit and was seeing to a wound on the man's leg. The entire group was sopping wet.

"What happened?" Wesley asked as he took in the scene.

"We went deep sea fishing and ended up off the coast of Sunnydale." The young man stated.

"And the Sunnydale Swim Team Mutants happened." Buffy continued looking irritated.

"They all ganged up on Buffy and pulled her into the water."

"Why did they go after Buffy? If they were hungry there are a lot of fish in the Ocean and plenty of easier catches."

"Don't...even...ask." Buffy growled looking very angry as she remembered her encounter. "They weren't looking for food."

Under his breath Daniel asked Jack, "If they weren't looking for food what were they after?"

"Daniel, I mean it DON'T EVEN ASK." Buffy hissed from across the room.

"No reason to be upset girl." The old man stated from the couch.

"Ike." Buffy warned and gave him a look.

"They were teenage boys before they were mutated into Fish-men." Ike explained to Daniel.

Absolute horror dawned on Daniel's face. "You mean..."

"There will be absolutely no more talk of the attack of the horny fish-men!" Buffy shouted.

There was absolute silence in the room for a long moment before Wesley decided it was time to change the subject and cleared his throat to speak. "Er, Daniel didn't you have some sort of urgent message for Jack from your work?"

"Oh! They are sending some men to pick us up and we will be flying back on the Prometheus." Daniel explained to Jack with a slight emphasis on the word Prometheus.

"Crap." Jack declared.

"They should be here to pick us up any minute now." Daniel further warned Jack before turning to Buffy. "It was incredible meeting you Buffy." He smiled and pulled her into his arms for a hug and a quick kiss before Jack could pull them apart. "I hope to get the chance to see you again soon." Very soon he amended to himself.

"Thank you so much for all of your help Daniel. You really saved the day by finding that information for me." Buffy responded trying desperately to appear calm and not like she was about to break into tears. "I," Buffy stopped speaking for a moment when her voice cracked. "I am going to miss you two." Buffy glanced at her father wondering if she would ever get to see him again. They had their own life and she knew that they would be leaving to go back to it soon. She just wished she could have more time with them before they did.

Jack winced seeing the mask slip back into place on his daughter's face. He wasn't ready for this. Not by a long shot. He couldn't leave his daughter here on the mouth of hell anything could happen to her. Yet, he had to go. If it was important enough that they were going to use the Prometheus to get them back to the Mountain then it was VERY important; end of the World important.

Stepping forward he pulled Buffy aside for a moment just as someone knocked on her front door.

"Buffy, I have to go honey but I promise to come back as soon as this problem at work is resolved. I am not abandoning you." He was desperate that she should believe in his desire to be a part of her life.

"Jack," Wesley's voice interrupted his goodbye, "the Air-force has landed and they seem to be in a hurry. There is a helicopter out in the street."

"You better go." Buffy whispered still trying desperately to be strong. "Whatever emergency is going on with your Deep Space Radar Telemetry promise me you will be careful and stay safe." Buffy smiled at the joke that he worked in Deep Space Radar Telemetry.

"I promise and I will be back as soon as I can."

"No rush, I have a job interview out of town this weekend anyway." Buffy smiled and he could tell that she still had doubts. Shoving his hands into his wet pockets Jack found his now ruined phone and keys and was struck with inspiration.

"I will have an airman pickup my truck and bring it here, We can use it to help you move to your new job, or just in with me if I can talk you into it." Then with a wink he pulled her in for a long hug and kissed her cheek.

"Y...you want me to move in with you?"

"Honey, I am going to do everything in my power to get you to move in with me. You will love Colorado Springs, and I can take you Ice Skating all the time." Then with one more hug he breathed in the scent of his daughter to try and take with him and walked out the door.

* * *

Review please.

Sorry it has been so long. the rest of the story is coming soon and the next book is being worked on as well.


	28. Colorado Springs

Chapter 28 Colorado Springs.

* * *

SG-1 walked down the hallway from the Gate Room to the infirmary. There was an obvious chill in the air between Jack and Daniel. Their mission had gone well and the danger to Earth had been averted, however they had been out overnight and Daniel had said some things while sleeping that had pissed Jack off. Sam and Teal'c had ended up having to save Daniel from an angry Colonel O'Neill.

Sam and Teal'c eyed each other as they walked behind the two silent men. They were running out of patience with them. Neither Sam nor Teal'c had ever had found out what Daniel had said in his sleep that set Jack off. The two were being strangely secretive from the other two members of their little group, something had happened in California that had caused problems between them. Problems that only seemed to have gotten worse after Daniels dream. All that they knew was that it had something to do with some girl in California.

Sam tried not to, but she felt a little hurt that Jack was fighting with Daniel over another woman. It wasn't like she could ever be with Jack romantically anyway, what with the regulations and all. She couldn't help it though, a little green eyed monster had gotten a hold of her, and she kept wondering how they could have both fallen for the same woman especially since Jack and Daniel's tastes and attitudes were like night and day.

Teal'c watched the two men like a hawk. He knew that the time was quickly approaching that he would have to take matters into his own hands. He only hoped the two men would work things out before he had to do something unpleasant.

Daniel for his part was equally embarrassed and angry. How was he supposed to control his dreams? Ever since Faith had told him about the H and H factor he had been having thoughts and dreams of Buffy. Kissing her and holding her close, it wasn't like anything happened. Even in his dreams he hadn't gotten very far with Buffy, Jack had woken him up too soon. And while he could understand Jack wanting to keep Buffy to himself for a while so that they could build their relationship, he couldn't help but feel betrayed that Jack objected so strongly to him.

Jack knew he had probably over reacted. It was just the way that Daniel had said Buffy's name while he had been sleeping that had him seeing red. Daniel's tone was never so husky and passionate, Jack had no doubt that Daniel was dreaming things about his little girl that he had no business dreaming.

Daniel's righteous anger had Jack wondering if maybe he had overreacted. At least, until Daniel had accused Jack of being loony and needing to see some quack shrink. Jack could admit that perhaps he was being a little too protective and possessive of his daughter, but that was taking things way too far. Buffy was his daughter, it was his right and duty as her father to protect her.

He had trusted that slime ball, Hank, to protect his daughter once. Now, he knew what a mistake that had been. He had his daughter back now and come Hell or high water he would watch out for her.

Buffy had been through Hell, literally. It really opened his eyes when he was kneeling at her grave. He had sworn in his heart that if he could only have a second chance to be a father to her he would protect her, body heart mind and soul. Now he had that chance and he has no intention on blowing it.

He knew Buffy was an adult and well able to make her own decisions. Yet, remembering that look in her eyes when she killed the dragon and how truly devastated her soul was, he knew he had to protect her heart the most. Buffy was desperately trying to hide her broken heart to go on as if nothing were wrong. His gut told him that she was in danger of running out and getting herself even more hurt in her attempt to prove that everything was fine. When what she really needs is time to heal.

Sighing he decided to try and smooth things over with Daniel again once they had a chance to clean up. He just hoped that he would be able to explain things better than he had so far.

It was some time later that Major Carter and Teal'c entered the briefing room to see a young blond girl speaking with Major Paul Davis at the other end of the briefing table. General Hammond left Janet at the table and walked over to them. "Where are Jack and Daniel?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before Sam cleared her voice "There was an, um, incident." She stated.

"They must shower again." Teal'c explained.

George turned his eyes back to Sam. "Why would they need to shower again?"

"Jack and Daniel were having a...a confrontation and Teal'c separated them by tossing a bucket of dirty water on them."

"I see. I think I may be better off not knowing the details." General Hammond stated while mentally making a note to talk to the two of them to make sure that they resolved the issues they were suddenly having with each other. "I want you two to meet Buffy Summers. We hope to recruit her for the Stargate Program.

"Is she a scientist of some kind?" Sam asked looking at the young girl who was talking and laughing with Major Davis.

"What she can bring to Stargate Command is classified need to know. She has agreed to allow certain members of this facility to be briefed on her abilities. SG-1 and Doctor Fraser will be briefed shortly."

Buffy sat looking at the Stargate wondering if and when she might run into her father and Daniel. She had been wondering it ever since Major Davis informed her that he was taking her to Colorado Springs. She remembered that was where Jack said that he lived. Now after having been on a tour of Stargate Command and learning about the extra terrestrial threat of the Goa'uld she was certain that Jack and Daniel must work here. It all made so much more sense to her. Daniels thesis on the Pyramids of Egypt, the thing that possessed Daniel's first wife. Jack and Daniel being so familiar with the strange and unusual but not with vampires or demons. The fact that they traveled a lot to strange and foreign places. She was certain she would be running into Jack and Daniel at some point.

"Are you alright Buffy?" Major Davis asked her seeing how she was starring off into the distance lost in thought. "I know it is a lot to take in at once."

Flashing one of her brilliant smiles she nodded. "I am fine. I was just thinking. Are you still planning on taking me out while we are here?" She asked to change the subject.

Paul blushed and smiled. "Absolutely it will be my honor, if you feel up to going out tonight I thought I would take you then? There are a few places around town that are very good. Or so I have heard from others on base here. I thought we could get dinner at O'Malley's and then go to a couple of clubs."

"I am looking forward to it." She stated while glancing at the two new comers who had arrived at the briefing room. She could sense a little something off about them, but that didn't seem to be very uncommon on this base.

"I will try to keep them from asking you too many questions." Paul promised seeing her eye Major Carter and Teal'c as they conversed with General Hammond.

"I appreciate that. I was hoping that I might get a chance to check out that gym a little closer. Maybe burn off a little excess energy before we hit the town."

"I apologize for the delay." General Hammond stated as he, Doctor Fraser and the two newcomers sat down at the table. "We are waiting for just two more of my people before we start the briefing."

Before either of them could reply the door opened and in walked Jack and Daniel.

"Hey George sorry we are late. Teal'c decided we needed to cool our heads a bit and he..." Jack trailed off and blinked in shock. "Buffy?"

"Buffy!" Daniel breathed in surprise.

"Hey guys I was wondering when I would run into you two." Buffy chirped.

"You know them?" Major Davis asked in surprise.

"They were the battle blood I told you about and asked you to take care of." She reminded him.

"They didn't cause you any more problems did they?" He asked worried how this development might help or hinder them getting Buffy to come to the mountain.

"Actually, I couldn't have saved the world without them." She smiled and hopped up to hug both Daniel and her Father.

"Jack was told not to bother you any further. He was just in town to visit with his daughter." Major Davis explained.

Buffy, Jack and Daniel just smiled at each other and laughed.

"How did that work out for you anyway Jack?" General Hammond asked obviously confused about what was so funny.

"Great." He answered and turned to Buffy to continue, "though it would be even better if you said you have decided to come join the SGC?"

"Is anyone else but me confused?" Janet asked the room in general.

"I sure am." Samantha confirmed.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Buffy Summers." Jack stated with pure joy shining in his eyes.

"She is the one you and Daniel were fighting about?" Sam asked/stated in surprise. She couldn't help the joy she felt at finding out that the woman Jack and Daniel were fighting about was Jack's grown daughter.

"Jack? I talked to you about this once already! Don't tell me you were at it again?" Buffy cried out on hearing this.

"A fathers prerogative." Jack defended himself.

General Hammond looked completely flummoxed. "The Slayer is your daughter?"

Though it seemed impossible Major Davis appeared to be even more shell shocked. "Jack is your father?" He asked the woman he was to take out on a date that night.

In unison Jack and Buffy replied, "Yepp!" both of them popping the last p before they looked at each other in surprise and laughed.

"Lord help us; she has his sense of humor." General Hammond sighed and put his head down on the table. He couldn't help thinking that things were going to get even more interesting around here and he was sure to suffer more headaches because of it.

* * *

8 D


	29. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 29 The End of the Beginning.

Later that evening at Jacks home Buffy was getting ready for her date with Major Paul Davis. She had Jack help her escape Samantha, and Doctor Frasure's one thousand and one questions. Fortunately Daniel was now a mini expert on the Slayer and didn't mind helping with the explanations. Buffy just hoped Paul was able to escape as well. She was looking forward to her first real date in...she didn't even know how long. She smiled in the mirror as she completed the finishing touches on her hair. She had a date tonight and she had just planned one with Daniel next week. Things were really starting to pickup for her and she just might get to have a real social life for a change.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to O'Malley's for dinner." Jack suggested out side of Buffy's room.

"Oh! I'm sorry Jack, but I already made plans." Buffy called from inside of her room.

"Buffy you have been in town for what? Eight hours? Who could you have made plans with? It's Daniel isn't it, He is already honing in on my daddy daughter time!"

"No, it's..." The doorbell ringing cut off her reply. "Oh no, Major Hottie is here already and I'm not finished getting ready!" Buffy cried.

"Major Hottie? Is that a military designation?" Jack demanded through the door.

"Jack! Will you please just play nice and answer the door. Let him know I'll be down in just a minute."

Like a lion on the prowl Jack stalked to the door his brow furrowed. He opened it to see Teal'c and nearly lost it before he realized that Daniel was with him. Taking in the Pizza, beer and DVD Jack then remembered Teal'c's demand that the men get together tonight to bond and heal the rift that had developed between them.

"Jack." Daniels voice brought the temperature in the room down by several degrees.

"Daniel." Jack replied in his I'm losing my patience with you voice.

"Enough." Teal's stoic voice interrupted any reply. "It is time." This said Teal'c marched into his living room and started setting up the movie, pizza and drinks. Without a word Jack stepped back and allowed Daniel to enter as well.

"I'll be down in just another minute." Buffy's voice floated down.

"Buffy is joining us?" Daniel asked pleasantly surprised. The change in his voice was readily apparent.

"No," Jack growled. "Unfortunately she has prior arrangements with "Major Hottie"." Jack quoted emphatically. He was clearly not pleased with this.

Daniel blinked in surprise. Buffy had a date, already? Even though he had only just met her, the thought was disturbing to him. He knew he had no right to think that she shouldn't see other people. They had only just made plans for their first real date earlier that day. Still, she had called the guy Major Hottie. Somehow that seemed like a better complement than being compared to Indiana Jones and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

The doorbell ringing brought him from his daze. Jack opened the door and blinked in surprise. Major Paul Davis was standing on his porch wearing dressy civilian clothing and holding a long stemmed red rose. Seeing Jack he quickly saluted him.

"Davis? You're Major Hottie?" Jack asked in shock.

Paul looked bewildered for a brief moment before his eyes grew wide he blushed a bright red but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Buffy interrupted any reply Paul might have made. Turning Jack nearly swallowed his tongue. Daniel and Paul weren't doing much better.

Buffy's hair was pulled back off her shoulders into an artful twist that allowed her soft golden curls to trail down her back. She swore a blood-red silk mini-dress. The sleeves were nearly off the shoulders revealing her golden skin. Daniel noticed the scars from where she had been bit by vampires, instead of detracting from her beauty it only served to call his attention to her neck and shoulders. The skirt ended above her knees and her tiny feet were encased in a pair of incredibly high heels that were the same color as her dress.

She was Astarte, Freyja, and Artemis combined. No, he corrected himself. Not Artemis but Amaterasu; for she could truly illuminate heaven. _***Will she wear that on our date we scheduled?* **_Daniel hoped so, he was really looking forward to his date with her.

Daniel blanched when he suddenly remembered she was wearing that to go out with someone else._***Jack isn't going to let her go out like that.***_ Daniel comforted himself and turned his eyes to Jack waiting for the fireworks.

"Wow." Paul whispered his eyes drinking in the golden blonde before him.

"You can't go out wearing that." Jack ground out between his teeth trying desperately to hold on to his patience.

"Dad, it's totally ok. I broke these shoes in several months ago at the Bronze." Buffy stated calmly. "Now I have my cell if there are any emergencies, don't wait up. I plan on giving this town a complete patrol after my date." This said; Buffy kissed Jack's cheek and taking Paul's hand walked out the door. She had noticed that Daniel was there and felt more than a little awkward, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

All was silent for a long moment as Daniel and Teal'c both looked at a Jack who had a little smile on his face. "Buffy called me Dad." He whispered to himself.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice intruded on his thoughts. "I must admit to being surprised. I did not think you would let your daughter go out on a date wearing such revealing clothing. Is this a normal Earth custom?"

Blinking Jack suddenly realized that Buffy had left with Major Davis. "BUFFY!" He shouted and ran out the door, but they were already gone. Turning Jack walked back into the house to Daniel's worried look.

"Did...did Buffy say she was going to patrol tonight?" He asked nervously a dark thought refusing to leave his mind.

"Yes." Jack growled obviously still very upset.

"She can't patrol on a date!" Daniel exploded.

"Major Paul Davis is aware of the Slayer. Why should she not patrol on her date?" Teal'c asked.

"It was something Faith told me. She said that slaying makes er..." Daniel stopped speaking blushing brightly.

"What? Daniel talk." Jack ordered slipping into command mode.

"Well... she called it the H and H factor. She said that slaying makes them hungry and er...what is a delicate way of putting this?"

"Just spit it out in her own words." Jack commanded.

"Faith claimed that slaying makes Slayers hungry and, er, horny." Daniel finally managed to sputter.

"WHAT!" Jack exploded and Daniel winced wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut. "T, Daniel let's move out." He stated while grabbing his truck keys and making sure he was well armed.

Teal'c was following his companions out the door and couldn't hold back his question. "O'Neill, I am curious. How would your daughter grow horns?"

* * *

Chapter one of book two is being posted now. (The Rocky Road of Mystery Men Aliens and Families)


End file.
